


The Parent Trap

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daughters, M/M, Mpreg, The Parent Trap AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 78,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Dolores Reed meets Delores Kamski in the summer camp. 2 girls have found that there was something special between their 2 family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是很喜欢天生一对AU并且我想看他们两个带小孩子！！并且养猫养狗之类的！！  
> 请注意避雷，我不想再有人被我炸死了……  
> 天生一对 这部电影小时候看的时候特别喜欢，球球没有看过的babe们去看吧（土下座  
> 最近在旅游，更文看心情啦XD 鸡鸡玩我就玩 鸡鸡不玩我还要玩（不

标题 天生一对

作者 MiaMiMia

CP 主RK-900/Gavin Reed 微 警探组 马赛

分级 暂PG-13

警告 天生一对AU 正常人设定 生子警告 双胞胎女儿！多洛莉丝 德洛丽丝 欢乐向

作者的话 只是很喜欢天生一对AU并且我想看他们两个带小孩子！！并且养猫养狗之类的！！  
请注意避雷，我不想再有人被我炸死了……  
天生一对 这部电影小时候看的时候特别喜欢，球球没有看过的babe们去看吧（土下座  
最近在旅游，更文看心情啦XD 鸡鸡玩我就玩 鸡鸡不玩我还要玩（不  
过几天会去成都 有没有什么推荐<3

 

阅读愉快

 

 

上

“你得记得吃维生素片，以及冰箱里的雪糕尤其是桑葚味的不许动，不可以吃过多冰冷的东西，这对你的肠胃没有任何的好处，再者晚上不允许熬夜，也不许喝啤酒吃过多的炸鸡。我已经通知了汉克叔叔不让你喝咖啡。知道了吗爸爸？”

盖文赶忙将面前插着腰还一直数落着自己的黑棕色头的发女儿给推送到门口，一边嘴里含含糊糊的回应着好好好，一边还帮她带好了头上的小黄鸭帽子。

他远远地就听到了接送车的声音，当清脆的车鸣声在拐角处响起的时候，他蹲了下来，整理了一下女儿的的灰白色格子衬衫说道，“知道了，真的烦人啊小公主。你一个人去夏令营要好好的，不要吵架知道了吗，虽然我知道那群小屁孩压根吵不过你。嗯哼我说错了吗？该死的，你就这点跟那个混蛋出奇的相似。”

女孩眨了眨自己的眼睛看着面前自己的警探父亲，她今天就要去参加学校组织的一个夏令营，而她的父亲居然出奇的早起并且做了一顿非常糟糕的早餐，现在她看着盖文只感到一万个不放心，尤其是她早上还听到了啤酒派送的电话。

她插着腰然后扬起脑袋朝着盖文说道，“噢老爸，并不是所有人都和你一样不知道所谓的自制和自律的。我会乖乖的，你也要乖乖的，这样子才公平，警探。”

盖文看着她阴阳怪气模仿自己日常审问犯人的口吻，在感觉到好笑的同时感觉到一股莫名的心酸，并且他敏感的第六感告诉他这一次夏令营带给他的宝贝女儿不仅仅是一次外出的磨练，还有什么他自己也说不出来。

但是现在他唯一能做的就是深情的在她的额头上印下一个吻，然后送她出门坐上车。

 

盖文·李德的女儿，名为德洛丽丝·李德，年龄十岁，拥有一头令人羡慕的棕黑色长发，锐利的眼角以及冷蓝色的瞳孔压根就不像盖文，因为盖文的眼睛是暖绒的棕褐色，在阳光下还会闪烁成漂亮的琥珀色，而她的在哪里都是冰冷的蓝色。

这听隔壁的赛门叔叔说这个像她的母亲，并且还是在盖文的瞪眼下微笑着，有点慌张的说出“母亲”这个称呼，他们都有所顾忌的避讳聊到她的母亲。

她当然知道自己生活在一个单亲家庭里，相依为靠的只有一个父亲——盖文·李德，她有超乎这个年龄应有的成熟并且聪慧，她明白不该去提起父亲的回忆和婚姻伤疤，她就像是独特的从来没有母亲的孩子一样，她的父亲盖文更不是所谓的圣母玛利亚，她知道他肯定有所隐瞒，但德洛丽丝一直没有问过盖文关于她母亲的事情。

但是这并不代表着她不会去私底下查找，她问过盖文的同事汉克关于她母亲的事情，而汉克叔叔也只是揉了揉她的头发给她一颗糖，让她回去找朋友玩之类的；隔壁的赛门和马库斯叔叔也是如此，他们都从未正面回答过多洛莉丝的问题。

而有一天趁着盖文上班的时候，多洛莉丝在盖文的床头柜里翻找出来了一张照片，从裂痕可以知道这是人为的撕毁，并且只是这张原照片的一半，是一张结婚照片的右半边。

照片上面的盖文穿着白色的西装，看起来帅气极了，怀里抱着一只猫咪，不同于现在每天在家里好吃懒做的猫咪doughnut，这一只是pilot，六年前就已经安乐的死去了；而出奇的是他的双腿在另外半边照片上，这是一张婚纱照；盖文身边一定是德洛丽丝的母亲，可惜的是另外一半无论德洛丽丝怎么寻找都找不到踪迹。

此时此刻德洛丽丝坐在夏令营分配给她的房间里，开始将自己的衣服一件一件的从行李箱里头拿出来，然后整整齐齐将其放在床上，且控制不住自己在想着关于她母亲事情的时候，同时开始有点想念她饮食作息毫无规律的警探父亲了，在回忆和伤感的时候听到外面传来了滑轮滚动的声音。

“嘿，你踩到了我的鞋子了。”德洛丽丝不由得惊呼出来，她眼睁睁看着的楼梯下一双崭新的，洁白的鞋子毫不留情的踩在了自己放在门口入口处的球鞋。

盖文的工资依旧是有限的，在现在飞升的物价里有时候显得有点可怜，尤其是他还要独自抚养一个女孩的时候就更外的拮据，他在教育这方面从来不会掉以轻心，德洛丽丝读的是底特律里最好的学校，接受的也是最好的教育。而德洛丽丝又是一个乖巧听话的孩子，她倒是宁愿盖文多花一点钱在调养他自己的身上，而不是用在打扮德洛丽丝的身上。

尤其是这双球鞋，这是德洛丽丝用自己的课余时间给邻居割草攒下来的钱买到的；可此时此刻她格外珍惜的鞋子被她的新室友毫不留情的印上了一个黑乎乎的印记，她赶忙放下了手中的衣服疾步走去了门口。

“不就是一双鞋子吗，你有必要这么大声么？”门口的肇事者似乎无所谓一样，连一句抱歉都没有，这恼人的回应方式让德洛丽丝感到恼怒，但是她凭着自己的本领让自己尽快的冷静下来，她赶忙将鞋子移开了一边，用毫无波澜的口吻说道，“我并没有很大声，亲爱的小姐，我保持在合理的音调，只是我用了强调词来表达我愤怒的心情罢了。”

“噢，别把。”依旧跟自己行李箱折腾的女孩发出了一声惨叫，插着腰的德洛丽丝仔仔细细的打量着面前的舍友，她也有一头可以和自己相媲美的棕黑色长发，不过得是她的头发似乎只到她的肩膀往下一点，炫耀一般的全身上下都是该死的名牌，简直就是一个行走的标签库。“我还以为我终于甩掉我老爸了，没有想到你居然和他讲话的方式该死的那么相似！我感觉我要窒息了。”

德洛丽丝听到面前女孩抱怨似的话语，心里莫名其妙的冒起了愉悦的泡泡，虽然她不知道自己为何会如此的开心，并且还有一种莫名其妙的归属感。即便是愉悦，她依旧板着自己的面孔看着面前依旧背对着自己，苦苦折腾着行李箱的女孩说道，“你知道吗，我们不应该说’该死’，这是一个不好的词语，亲爱的小姐。”

“我当然知道了！我老爸也是该死的这么说的！不可以说‘该死的’，不可以说‘操蛋的’，还不可以说‘废物’。”女孩几乎是尖叫的说道，德洛丽丝无奈的叹了口气，面前女孩的举止让德洛丽丝不由得想起了她的父亲，满嘴跑火车且死教不改的盖文。她露出了一个无奈的微笑说道，“你需要帮忙吗？我很乐意提供。”

“噢，那太好了，这垃圾玩意好像卡在这愚蠢的门口了。”女孩依旧折腾着行李箱，她似乎还生气的用自己的鞋子去毫不留情的踢着这闪烁着名贵光芒的行李箱。

德洛丽丝叹了一口气，然后走到外面，盯着行李箱的轮子思考了几秒之后，弯下腰扶着箱子的顶部说道，“只是一颗石头卡住了，我们可以先将其搬入公寓里头，但是请不要再次踩到我的鞋子。”

“天哪，那太好了，我可不想看到我爸知道我箱子坏了之后那冰冷的表情，虽然我们家似乎并不缺这个，”两个女孩用力的将沉重的箱子抬了起来，低垂着脑袋仔细的看着脚下的楼梯，一步一步的走向房间里，“你知道那个眼神吗？哇塞，简直就是北极那种温度，深入骨头的寒冷，该死的。”

“请问你叫什么名字，我叫德洛丽丝·李德。”德洛丽丝可没有什么心情去探讨面前这个毛躁躁女孩的父亲的眼神，这一点会让她不由得想起别人评论她的母亲——她也拥有一双冰冷的眼睛，和自己一模一样，她的行为举止和自己也差不多，他们都说她就是她母亲的翻版，就连盖文也不止一次说过她是她母亲留下来管着他的。

我不该去想起她的。

德洛丽丝想到，她是来参加夏令营锻炼自己而不是交朋友卖惨的。

“什——么？！你叫什么？”走在上面的女孩明显被多洛莉丝的名字吓到了，一个踉跄差点让她们两个带着箱子滚到最下面，好险她还是手脚敏捷的站稳了。

德洛丽丝疑惑地微微皱起自己的眉头，依旧像是什么都没发生一样抬着箱子，用平稳的声音说道，“我叫做 德洛丽丝·李德，请问有什么问题吗？”

“哈哈，问题倒是没有，”女孩笑出了声音，“噢天啊，德洛丽丝·李德，你猜猜我叫做什么？？猜到了你肯定和我一样很震惊的，就像是尖叫鸡一样张大自己的嘴巴不可置信的看着这该死的世界！”

“我可没有心情陪你玩猜猜看游戏，亲爱的，并且猜对的几率小于0.1%。”德洛丽丝不由得感觉到好笑，她们快要到顶部了，在放下箱子的时候就听到了箱子旁边传来了得意洋洋的声音，“我叫做多洛莉丝，神奇吧？！不过，我并不和你一样姓李德，我的姓是卡姆斯基。”

整个底特律，哦不，美国几乎没有人不知道卡姆斯基这个姓氏，法国的一位有名望的家族，天天发明引领世界潮流的人工智能AI而出名的家族，其公司的创始人就是 伊利亚·卡姆斯基；但是德洛丽丝从没有任何的心情去关注这个家族的千金到底叫什么，有这个时间还不如去做一点有意义的事情。

但是，德洛丽丝不由得觉得一阵好笑，那位从未谋面的女孩名字和自己也太相似了吧，自己叫做德洛丽丝（Delores），而她居然戏剧性的叫做多洛莉丝（Dolores），这世界上哪有那么多的巧合。

“我看到那颗石头了，谢天谢地！”箱子后面传来了惊呼声，德洛丽丝站起来的时候感觉到一阵头晕和天旋地乱，她阴沉着眼睛撑在墙壁上看着躲在箱子后面跟石头作对的女孩，“噢，你是真的不知道我老爸的眼神好吗，贼恐怖，你看过电视吗或者新闻直播？哇，我都不知道怎么跟你形容，就像是……呃，就像是！和你的一样！”

“……”虽然这个形容词用的有点奇葩，但是多洛莉丝觉得自己压根就没有用错。她抬头的时候就看见了一位拥有和自己老爸一模一样的眼角瞳孔的女孩撑着墙壁，低沉着眼睛看着她，这让她下意识的结结实实打了一个寒颤，这压根就是偷吃甜甜圈被现场抓包的感觉。

而德洛丽丝也惊呆了，因为面前站起来鼻尖沾着汗水，朝着她笑但是瞬间愣住的女孩，那双眼睛以及鼻子像极了她的父亲，盖文。

“你……长得怎么和我……几乎一模一样？！”两个女孩异口同声的大叫道，德洛丽丝看着多洛莉丝还夸张的扶住自己的胸口，她们中间的箱子就像是一面无形的镜子一样，两个人看着对方都感觉那就是自己，可是总有那么不一样的地方，不仅仅是五官上细微的差异，两人身上散发的气质也是天差地别。

“见鬼了。”多洛莉丝捂住了自己的面部，狠狠地揉了揉自己的眼睛，再看看插着腰面无表情的德洛丽丝，发现这并不是她荒唐的梦境，她支支吾吾的指着德洛丽丝说道，“呃，那个，我觉得这不应该是巧合吧？名字想象还勉勉强强的说的过去，可是现在，呃，这个怎么解释？”

“……”德洛丽丝只感觉头晕，她嘴角不受控制的抽动着。面前的多洛莉丝，和自己长得几乎可以说是没有差别。除了多洛莉丝没有那一双冷冷的眼睛以及锐利的眉角，且穿着一身的名牌并且耳朵上还有好几个耳环，头发高高的扎了起来，这看起来非常的……拽。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，德洛丽丝心里默默不安的想到，面前女孩的气质出奇的相似一个人，她这么一瞬间居然想不起来了。她好久才慢慢的想起来这个人就是她的最爱----父亲盖文·李德。

而她对面的多洛莉丝也没好到哪里去，她目瞪口呆的看着面前跟她长得相像的，名为德洛丽丝·李德的女孩。面前的女孩身上出奇成熟的穿着灰白格子的衬衫和深蓝色的裙子，并且头发也是梳理的整整齐齐，一丝不苟的，还用一个亮蓝色的夹子别的好好的。

她微微扬起脑袋不说话，只是冷冷的看着自己的样子，简直就像是她的父亲，她感觉自己都可以吃下好几个鸡蛋了，并且心里有一种莫名的熟悉感像是杰克的魔豆一样疯狂扎根攀岩升天。

“我觉得我们有必要坐下来聊一聊，多洛莉丝。”德洛丽丝最后说道。

 

 

“哇……哦……”两位女孩发出了悠长的叹息声，她们两个偷摸摸的在熄灯时间之后点燃了小蜡烛，并且开始分享着她们悄悄携带的信息平板上的照片。德洛丽丝手里划过一张她家的照片，还有盖文养的一只猫咪，这只猫咪成功点燃了多洛莉丝疲倦眼里的光芒，她激动地发出了一声惊呼但是下一秒就被德洛丽丝给死死地捂住了嘴巴。

“这个是我的爸爸，盖文·李德。”德洛丽丝慢慢的滑到了盖文和她的合照，照片上的盖文窝在沙发里，而德洛丽丝坐在他的旁边，腿搭在盖文的大腿上；盖文的怀里还抱着那一只乖巧却又长得有点丑丑的猫咪，盖文疲倦的朝着镜头露出一个笑容，他们看起来有点傻乎乎的可是很温馨。

“啊，你爸爸看起来很有趣的样子！超级羡慕了亲爱的...”多洛莉丝发出了一声赞美，听到这句话的时候德洛丽丝摇了摇脑袋，像是调侃一般却又夹杂着一点骄傲说道，“哪里有趣了，人们都说猫咪古怪难养，我感觉我爸爸才是最难养的生物。嘿，你知道吗，他居然可以一天之内喝下20杯咖啡？！”

“那很酷。才不像我的臭老爸，看到咖啡就冷漠的将其冲进马桶里。”多洛莉丝吹出了一声口哨，引来了夏令营老师的敲门，多洛莉丝和德洛丽丝捂住嘴互相偷偷地笑着。下一秒多洛莉丝控制不知自己问了一个她不应该问的问题，说道，“德洛丽丝，你没有妈妈么？”

“…啊？…我没有啊，我只有爸爸盖文了。我很爱他，他也很爱我。虽然他在我母亲死了之后有点厌世以及不振，可是他依旧是我最爱的父亲。”德洛丽丝眼里跳动的喜悦瞬间变回了原有的冷漠蓝色，她撑着自己的下巴说道，“我想知道我妈妈是谁，但是，谁知道呢，他们不提我也不会去问，这个问题说实在话的确也没有什么意思。”

“那么巧哦。”多洛莉丝朝她安慰性质的眨了眨眼睛，听到这句话的德洛丽丝赶忙坐直了自己的身体向德洛丽丝靠近，看着多洛莉丝翻着手中平板的照片，“这是我的爸爸，他很少拍照，似乎是我的妈妈离开之后他就不喜欢拍照，并且你不要生气哦，他平日不是这么冰冷的，只是妈妈离开之后他就很少笑过了，60叔叔告诉我的。”

照片上的男子看起来冷峻并且高大，起码都有1.9m的感觉；穿着制作精良且昂贵的西装，模糊的照片让德洛丽丝明白这张照片还是多洛莉丝偷拍的，他在照片里模糊的眉角以及冷蓝色的眼睛在那么一瞬间让德洛丽丝误以为这就是自己的眉角，而身旁的女孩也发现了这一点，她捂着嘴指着德洛丽丝说道，“哎，你有没有发现，你长得有那么一点像我的老爸啊？天啊，真的是太有意思了。”

“很高兴你这么说，多洛莉丝。”德洛丽丝不知道内心的骄傲感从何而来，她快乐的晃起了自己的双腿，“这是我们家，很大是吗？但是一般只有我一个人，我也没有猫咪。”

多洛莉丝听到她的话语之后叹了一口气，手指停在了一张装修简约但是却又昂贵的照片上，冷冷清清的单色调装修的确很符合卡姆斯基家的一贯设计，“我爸说，他不喜欢猫。因为猫会忘恩负义，他曾经被伤害过，所以他不会同意我养猫的。”

“啊……那太可惜了，多洛莉丝，我很难过听到这个消息。”德洛丽丝说道，她居然感到有一丝丝的庆幸，虽然自己的家庭环境压根比不过多洛莉丝，但是温馨的感觉还是她们家来的多，起码她可以享受宠物带给她的温馨。

多洛莉丝明显也知道这一点，她装作无意的耸耸肩膀，说道，“我这一切啊，和你差不多吧，大人都是这样的，神神秘秘什么都不说，即便是伊利亚这个疯球只要我问道我老妈也都神神秘秘的，到头来就说什么全都是什么这一切因为我们死去的母亲。”

“是啊，我们真的是太有缘了，多洛莉丝，世界上几乎不会出现和我们一样的概率。”德洛丽丝露出了一个笑容，她眼珠一转紧接着说道，“我母亲的消息我几乎无从找到，简直就像是一个活在空气里容易被人忘记的女人一样，没有留下任何蛛丝马迹，即便是有，我也无从找到，这真的是太困难了，我有可能到死都不知道我母亲是谁呢。”

“这也太巧了吧？！我也不知道我的妈妈是谁，我老爸，你知道吧，RK900使他的称呼代号，简直就是一个超级无敌的工作狂魔以及控制狂魔，天天不让我做这个不让我做那个，都不知道为什么他老是反对我，真的怀疑我妈就是这样被活生生气跑的。但是偷听51叔叔的男友说，我爸这么变态的这一切都还真的因为我母亲那个小混球。噢别这么看着我，他就是这么说的。”

“噗，你叔叔的男友太有意思了。”德洛丽丝捂着嘴笑了出来，如果她没有记错的话，多洛莉丝口中的51叔叔也是在警局里上班的，那么他口中的男朋友的话会不会是汉克叔叔？不太可能，她可是在美国底特律生活，而多洛莉丝生活在欧洲的巴黎，这两个地方也差的太远了。她立刻给自己否决了这个猜测，世界上怎么会有那么巧的事情，本来她们两个认识就是一件巧的不能再巧的事情了。

“噢！我还是有稍微一点证据证明我是有妈妈的！”多洛莉丝瞬间拍了一下自己的脑袋，似乎是想到什么一样，她让德洛丽丝靠近，然后凑着她的耳朵悄悄地说道，“你知道吗，我爸爸的衣服里总是藏着一张的照片，有一次我趁他洗澡的时候偷偷摸摸拿出来看，你猜是什么？”

“……你母亲的照片？”德洛丽丝原本想说是不是一半的结婚照，但是出于保守以及谨慎让她说出了违背第六感的话语，只见多洛莉丝夸张的摇了摇自己的脑袋，说道，“噢，当然不是，虽然我也想是我母亲的照片。是一张结婚照。”

“一张只有我爸爸穿着白色西装的照片，其实准确的来说，是一半的照片。我爸爸的左边肯定是我的母亲，可惜的是，我不能将这张照片拼起来。我爸爸可看重这张照片了，我真怕他出来发现我在翻他的东西又要打断我的腿，当然，他不会打我的。可是还是很可怕...因为上次他的照片差点丢的时候真的太可怕了看起来...所以我只是拍了张照片就快速溜走了，每次别人说我没有妈妈的时候，我就会拿出那张照片给他们该死的混球看。”

“噢，不好意思，你说什么？”德洛丽丝感觉到自己有一点呼吸困难，她好不容易捋顺了自己的呼吸，然后在多洛莉丝的好奇眼光中问道，“你有那张照片吗？我可以看看嘛？”

“那当然可以，你等我一下，我藏在文件夹里了并且还上了锁，我就是怕我爸爸莫名其妙的看我的平板记录！那我可能就要完蛋了……好险伊利亚那个家伙教我怎么避开，我真的怀疑他是不是老在暗示我什么，这个臭家伙。”多洛莉丝朝着德洛丽丝做了一个鬼脸，然后转头摆弄自己的平板，而德洛丽丝同时也在翻找着自己的平板照片。

“咯，就是这张，怎么样，这个时候我爸爸还是很好看的吧！你看，那个时候的他还会笑唉，如果不是这张照片我可能一辈子都不知道我爸怎么笑，面部肌肉是不是僵死的我有时候真的怀疑嘞。这真的是太难得了德洛丽丝……”多洛莉丝将平板放在了德洛丽丝的面前说道，她看着德洛丽丝僵硬的面部以及不可置信的眼神，感觉到有一种莫名的预感蔓延开来，她关心的问道，“德洛丽丝，你还好吗？你需要我去叫老师吗？”

“不用…感谢你的关心，多洛莉丝，这张照片是真的吗？”德洛丽丝虚弱的问道，这个冲击虽然是在她的意料之中，但是来的依旧是太过于突然，让她有一种不真实的感觉。

不明白事情的多洛莉丝犹豫了一下，紧接着点了点自己的脑袋，笑着拍着德洛丽丝的肩膀想要缓解气氛的说道，“当然是真的，亲爱的，我没有任何理由去骗你，对吧，我敢跟你打包票，这肯定是真的。唔，名望贵族家里出现丑事又不是只有我这家独有。”

“那你，看看我这里是什么？…”德洛丽丝感觉到自己的声音都以为激动而微微颤抖，她控制不住自己的眼里翻滚的泪水以及嘴角的笑意，她将手里的平板放到了多洛莉丝的面前，看着面前的女孩和她一样表情慢慢的僵硬，然后转化为不可置信的狂喜以及激动，多洛莉丝赶忙抓住了多洛莉丝的手，力度让德洛丽丝感觉到生疼，只听到多洛莉丝不断地问道，“我的天，这是真的吗？我在他妈的做梦吗，德洛丽丝？！”

“当然不是在做梦，亲爱的。”德洛丽丝安抚好这个过于激动地多洛莉丝之后，将多洛莉丝那左半边的照片调动到了她的平板里，用自己高超的照片处理能力将多洛莉丝手里的的左半边照片，和自己手里所拥有的右半边照片拼在了一起。

她们像是拆弹专家一样屏住自己的呼吸看着两张照片的裂痕慢慢的吻合，最终当数据进度显示到100%的时候，她们差点都忘记了怎么呼吸，感觉有人紧紧地握住了她们的肺部。

平板上是一张完整的结婚照，照片上的盖文和RK900穿着一个系列的白色婚纱。盖文坐在猩红色天鹅绒沙发的右边，而RK900坐在沙发的左边，盖文的腿亲昵的搭在RK900的膝盖上，而他们的中间靠盖文那一边，窝着一只黑色的猫咪，亮黄色的瞳眸闪着灵动的光芒，这一看就是 pilot；一本正经，不善言笑的RK900在这张照片上露出了温馨的，幸福的微笑，而他的眼神是锁在右边盖文的身上，而盖文也是笑着看着RK900，虽然他好像是在可以掩盖自己的愉悦感以及幸福感，这让他沾染上了可爱的气息。

“我觉得我们真的有必要跟我们的父亲聊聊这些事情，亲爱的………”蜡烛准备燃尽的时候，德洛丽丝摸着平板上面对着德洛丽丝喃喃的说道。


	2. Chapter 2

“我有一个很好的意见，亲爱的，保准你听了之后肯定会大吃一惊。”多洛莉丝的眼睛咕噜咕噜的转着，闪烁着狡黠的光芒，活像是一只偷腥的猫咪。德洛丽丝不得不承认在出馊主意和惹是生非这方面多洛莉丝还真的和盖文有那么点相像。

德洛丽丝直起自己的身体，直勾勾的看向面前被自己的主意兴奋的握住双拳的多洛莉丝，虽然对方觉得这种眼神看起来很冷淡，“你说说看？我可觉得我不会大吃一惊。”

“我认为我们可以交换身份！就是我去你家，然后你去我家，那么我可以看到盖文，你可以看到900呐。你感觉怎么样？“

“天啊，多洛莉丝你是疯了吗？这太危险了，要是我们被认出来了怎么办，这并不是闹着玩的，多洛莉丝。”

“看吧，我就知道你会大吃一惊！不过，你不想看看你的另外一个爸爸吗？！我倒是很想看看盖文，十年了嘞我都没有见过，难道你真的不想看到我家那个臭脸家伙吗，和你一样的老爸？”

“啊……嗯，准确的来说，我挺想的。但是我有个问题，如果我们被认出了该怎么办？”

“嗯……其实，我感觉我们被认出了就更好啦？！你想想嘛德洛丽丝，come on你那么聪明你肯定知道的！”

“我好像明白了。你的意思是，我们被认出之后他们肯定就会去联系对方。”

“然后他们就有机会再次见面了？！对吧对吧，那可有意思了！我跟你打包票，这个买卖绝对不亏的德洛丽丝，说不定我们还能把他们撮合回去，而且我们还可以顺便见下另外一个，你不觉得很完美吗！”

“我同意你的想法，但是对'绝对不亏'这种绝对化说话保持怀疑。同时我认为为了这个计划的完美和准确执行，我们得做出一点改动，例如说，我觉得我们现在应该去网上买美瞳，还不能给双方知道。不然我们的计划就会泡汤。”说到这里德洛丽丝闪着蓝光的眼睛瞄了一眼多洛莉丝棕褐色的瞳眸，手指已经开始在网上市场的页面滑动。

“我都忘了这一点，天啊，我也很想去买，但是我不行，德洛丽丝，我不能用自己的账户购买，”多洛莉丝瞬间滚到了德洛丽丝的身旁，抱住了德洛丽丝，引起女孩咯咯笑了起来，两个小脑袋围在德洛丽丝平板旁边，屏幕照射出来的光芒让两人的面部铺上一层柔和。

“你知道的，不仅我老爸他耳听八方，并且我的叔叔都在警局工作的。并且更重要的是我动用都是卡姆斯基的家产账户，先不用说那个有点疯疯癫癫的老爷子会怎么想，感觉我只要一动用，克洛伊阿姨就会立刻给我打电话。”

“不好意思，我现在应该是羡慕一下你家人那么多吗？”德洛丽丝笑了起来，她们的双腿在半空中晃动着，“不过你放心就好了，我们家就我和盖文，我感觉就是缺了那么一个人管着他才那么不听话，你知道吗，他的冰箱里全都是冰淇淋啊，过夜外卖啊。有一次我在他床头柜里还找到了一块只咬了一口的草莓杏仁甜甜圈。”

“哇，酷。”说罢多洛莉丝吹了一声响亮的口哨，德洛丽丝好笑的看了她一眼之后继续滑动面板说，“哪里酷了，到时候你就知道了。你的美瞳我会帮你买的，盖文和我的资产账户是分开的，我并不想让他资产过于拮据，现在警探工作真的是太难做了，虽然我觉得他是把这些都拿来去买机车和黑胶CD了。”

“你还说他不酷，警探哎，机车哎，黑胶CD哎，”多洛莉丝笑的露出了一口大白牙，她棕褐色的瞳眸跳跃着激动地火苗，“谢谢你啦我的好姐妹，我可不想我们还没开始执行，突然空降一个900，”说到这里她做了一个夸张的白眼鬼脸，“最后的结局就是，我就被抓回家了，还要面对三个，啊不，五个的团问。想想就令我感到心肌梗塞...这真的太……难受了啊。”

“其实我觉得挺好？”德洛丽丝笑了起来，多洛莉丝埋在被子里只露出两只好奇的眼睛望着前者，“空降一个900的话我还能近距离看到老爸，你呢，我就不确定了。盖文最近都挺忙的，出巡任务啊什么的。他可没有时间和你老爸一样像一个特种兵一样从天而降。”

“嘿！那也是你老爸好吧？！”多洛莉丝一把揽住了德洛丽丝的脖子，“我倒是不知道听过谁说我老爸之前还真他妈是一个特种兵？谁知道，我脑袋都大了。”

“我感觉我们还有很多需要去探索，这两个人肯定有什么原因分开的，就像是拼图一样等待我们拼凑。”德洛丽丝扭过头朝着多洛莉丝眨眨眼，手里的界面显示购买成功的字样，紧接着她将两人的平板塞回了原来藏好的地方，紧接着她爬回在床上，发现身旁已经侧躺着多洛莉丝，后者已经乖巧的盖好了自己的被子正在等着德洛丽丝躺下。

“好小姐，这里是我的床。”德洛丽丝笑着拉开了被子，躺在了多洛莉丝的身旁，而后者瞬间凑了过来搂住了德洛丽丝，将脑袋埋在了德洛丽丝肩膀闷闷的说道，“其实在家里我都是跟克洛伊睡的，臭老爸经常没有时间回来陪我睡，虽然我知道他很爱我。突然来到夏令营，一个人睡怪可怕的。求求你了啦，德洛丽丝！”

“好吧，”德洛丽丝感觉自己身边就是一个巨型的牛皮糖，嗓门还很大的那一种，“盖文也经常晚上回不来，因为要看案子啊什么的，警局排班有时候是真的很奇怪。噢，你可别再说这很酷了，都是晚上不回来你怎么这么区别对待。行吧，睡觉，我们明天开始还有很多需要进一步完善的。”

“晚安，姐妹。”  
“晚安，好梦。“

 

“这个是盖文李德，我昨天已经跟你说了，我感觉我需要跟你提个醒。”同一个地点同一个时间，德洛丽丝将手中的平板拿过来跟多洛莉丝分享着，她们可不敢互相传送照片，虽然传照片这是很方便，可是也是最危险的，谁知道盖文还是900会第一个顺着网线找到他们两个。

“他之前有很长时间失眠，有可能是长时间的夜班造成的，即便是白天睡觉也是靠药物入睡，”德洛丽丝慢慢的说道，“现在好多了，但是你得注意，不要让他接触任何安眠性质的药物，我可不想你回去之后他之前好不容易戒掉的药物依赖再次引发，转而，你要在他晚班回来的时候给他送上热牛奶和蜂蜜，这样有助于睡眠，如果有必要的话，你可以陪他睡一小会，这样有助于他睡得更安稳。”

“噢，看来是一个缺乏安全感的小鬼嘛。”多洛莉丝笑的眼睛都弯起来了，德洛丽丝感觉到哭笑不得，她认为多洛莉丝这句话其实也在说她自己，还要这般得意洋洋的说出来。

“这是我们家的猫，叫doughnut，她很可爱是吧，就是有点怪脾气，跟盖文差不太多。其实doughnut和结婚照片上的不是同一只，可怜的pilot在我四岁那年已经去世了，他的年龄其实不小了。Pilot死的时候盖文伤心好久，盖文每次伤心还是难过的时候，他都不会选择直接说出来。可是你只要一靠近他的话，刚开始他会拒绝，只要你坚持并且给他一个怀抱，他其实会狠狠地抱住你的，这一切都会让他好一点。盖文还曾经不止一次说过我就和一个塑料屁股一个样。我现在想他嘴里所说的‘塑料屁股‘就是900了咯。“

“塑料屁股？！允许我笑一会，哈哈哈哈哈哈！真想看到我老爸听到这四个字时候的表情，一定就和烟花一样五彩斑斓，想想就乐呵死我嘞。”多洛莉丝在床上笑的一抖一抖的，德洛丽丝笑着耸了耸肩膀，“我还得给你介绍下去呢，今晚可是我的主场不是吗，你可给我好好听好了，出了差错就全错了，尤其是汉克叔叔并不好糊弄。”

“这个是汉克叔叔，呃不好意思，放错了，这张是他喝醉了我偷偷拍的。这张才是。他和我老爸一样也是在警局工作，似乎还是多年的同事，这点信息我是从他嘴里这句‘我才不要跟你这个混球小子继续公事，该死啊，杀了我吧‘提出来的，平日他们都对过往的事情尽量少说就少说，自欺欺人的掩埋过去，姑且活在现在的欢愉之中。汉克会在盖文上时间出任务的时候来我家照顾我，当然，他们两个有时候还会约在一起出去吃一些，油腻，高热量，高脂肪的食品，一边吃还要一边喂相扑，想着我就太阳穴疼。”

“其实我感觉油腻，高热量，高脂肪的食品很好吃啊？噢别，别用这眼神看我，简直就像是我在家里偷吃冰淇淋被我老爸抓到一样，看的我全身发冷只想露出假笑。”多洛莉丝还夸张的搓了搓自己的肩膀，就像是一个快要冷死的人借此取暖一样，“相扑，那个又是什么东西？和doughnut以及pilot一样是猫咪吗？”

“是汉克家的狗，比较大，很乖并且不粘人，可讨人喜欢了，在我们家只要汉克串门或者来照顾我，几乎都会带上相扑。你不会怕狗吧？盖文即便是那么久了好像还是有点怕相扑，比doughnut还要怕，虽然我感觉他打心底挺喜欢它的。doughnut还敢爬到相扑的背部睡觉，真的盖文比猫还难处理在某些方面而言。”

“以及，你得注意一下隔壁门的邻居。这是马库斯和赛门，嘘嘘嘘你叫的小声一点，导师可是有37%可能性经过我们的房门看我们睡着没有，再者请不要用眼神怀疑我的数据好吗？这是我算出来的，为了更好的推进计划。噢，对了，美瞳我会以盖文的身份寄到这里，如果没记错的话明天就可以收到了，到时候去拿就好了。当然，他本人是不知情的，电话我篡改了一下数字，导师不仔细看的话是看不出来的，并且他们有87%的可能性不会拨打盖文的电话来确认真实性。”

“那如果我们就是那该死的13%呢？”多洛莉丝瞬间瞪大了眼睛，看着德洛丽丝微微皱起眉头，突然意识到自己又忘记了之前的那个“37%”的可能性，她赶忙捂住了自己的嘴巴，并且用另外一只手表示自己接下来会收敛一点。

“如果是的话，我可以跟盖文交流沟通一下，说是我想要的东西什么的，他也不会太过在意这一点。不过，这个结果也太糟糕了，谁知道他是否会突然警觉起来，怎么说他也是一个警探，即便他对冰箱里的冰淇淋更加警觉一点。现在我只希望我们不是87%。我们继续，你也觉得赛门好看对吧，我也这么觉得，并且他很温柔，就很喜欢小孩子同时也很会照料小孩子，似乎我就是他带大的？谁知道，他们都不说。反正你只要去倒垃圾或者干任何事情路过的时候，看到赛门要主动打下招呼，看到他那笑容并不吃亏。”

“马库斯是赛门的丈夫，干什么的我具体不清楚，我也没有尝试过去跟踪和寻找，但是 有一点很清楚就是，他和赛门做什么的肯定跟盖文有关系。噢忘了一点，你要是晚上或者大半夜听到有人唱歌，不管是情歌呢，还是一些奇奇怪怪的歌曲，都是马库斯唱的，有时候还是几个人一起唱，橙褐色头发的是诺斯，另外一个是乔许，居然还没有被告扰民并且被称为F4，奇奇怪怪的大人。

“他们之前大半夜突然唱起来do u hear the people sing，我还以为我梦回大巴黎，爬上阁楼发现他们只是在烧烤。但是我觉得你并不会运气差到撞见这一群人，因为尤其是诺斯，她的眼神和鹰并没有什么区别，言语一般是一刀见血，她可以直接对着汉克说你又胖了，都有副乳了什么的，衬衫扣子炸裂危机什么的。女人可太可怕了。”

“好了，差不多就是这样了吧，我觉得并没有什么漏下的，嗯....超市的话你坐77号巴士去就两个站，我实在想不到还有什么要跟你说的，警局如果不是盖文要带你去的话，我觉得还是别要求去，这会打扰他的工作的。”

“啊，咖啡豆，如果盖文需要咖啡的话，切记，不要拿橱柜最上面那一包拆封了的，放在玻璃罐子里的危地马拉安提瓜咖啡豆，放在那里好久了，没有灰尘，因为盖文有时候会自己主动去擦干净。都没有见过盖文喝过，并且我认为盖文并没有富裕的钱财去喝这种顶级的咖啡豆，同时上面标签的字体并不是盖文会写的出来的花体字，很漂亮。所以你懂我的意思了吗？这应该是盖文对过往纠结而又矛盾的纪念方式。”

“我原本以为我家人多，没有想到你家好像比我们还复杂。”多洛莉丝已经完完全全趴在床上了，脑袋都埋在了枕头里发出了闷声。她做了一个摇白旗的动作，德洛丽丝揉了揉她的脑袋，将平板放好之后就把灯给熄灭了。

“说实在话，我挺想他们了。“  
“嗯……我也是。”

 

“这个是臭老爸，我觉得我并不需要做太多介绍啦，你只要去Google搜一下卡姆斯基，跳出来的第一个就是伊利亚这个疯球，嘻嘻，他并没有疯啦，只是我们之间是这样称呼的，克洛伊曾经说家里唯独有两个疯子就是我和伊利亚，虽然她时不时会说三个疯子，尤其是跟900争论的时候。”

“按照辈分来说，他应该是我的外公，神奇吧，我也觉得神奇。可能大家族都是这种奇奇怪怪的关系，管他呢，反正他挺好玩的，等会我再跟你说他。出来的第二个肯定就是我老爸啦，‘900是我们卡姆斯基家的新型骄傲，是最新最完美的产品！‘”多洛莉丝捏着自己的鼻子摇头晃脑的说着，德洛丽丝不由得笑了起来，多洛莉丝做了一个鬼脸说道，“不是我编造的，这句话原话就是伊利亚说的，我也是第一次听到把自己的儿子叫做产品的，可太好玩嘞，哈哈。”

“老爸除了工作日以及公司突然情况都会回来陪我，晚饭是不可能缺席的，因为这是疯老头要求的，似乎也是在祭奠一些什么过去，他会一边举着酒杯一边夸张的抬起脑袋，微微扬起脸说什么‘唯有坐断沉寂才能重拾喧嚣‘，管他呢。”

“对了，老爸吃的比较精，但是我也不知道为什么他会喜欢吃路边雪糕车里头的巧克力甜筒，明明他很讨厌甜食唯独对这玩意很放心，晚上散步的时候你应该就能看到了；同时他床头柜里还有一盒没有吃完的薄荷口香糖，过期好久了，差不多也有个八九年了，之前我还以为我老爸是忘了，后面发现这盒口香糖一直都在，真的好笑咧，老说我要好好收拾东西而自己又不照顾好自己。“

“多洛莉丝我感觉这并不是个人习惯问题……“

“嘘嘘嘘，你忘了37%吗小甜心，并且怎么说今晚也是我的主场。以及你知道吗，我之前在帮我老爸找衣服的时候，你猜怎么，我在他的衣柜里找到了一件精心保存了的，有轻微磨损并且明显不属于我老爸体型的机车夹克，哼，我问他的时候，他居然撇过眼睛并且让我放回去，沉默了好一会才跟我说这是他年轻的时候穿的。骗谁，我一辈子就不能想象900那个家伙穿机车夹克的样子，等下，唔唔唔有点帅好像还。”

“这个是康纳叔叔，噢，对了，伊利亚不知道干嘛给他们都取名康纳，真的是一个疯子，唔，这个看起来比较跳的呢就是51，这个看起来一脸‘我是直男‘的是60，是不是很好分辨？别摇头嘛，到时候你就知道啦，因为51叔叔有个秘密男友，伊利亚调侃为daddy的存在，虽然我并不知道他是谁。

“同样的，他们都很可爱啦，只不过有点烦人，和900一样的烦人，不过是另外一种类型的，换汤不换药。而他们两个有时候还会打架，放心不是真的打，好吧我也不知道为什么要拿着枪打，卡姆斯基家的人都那么奇怪的吗？呃我们都是卡姆斯基的。他们两个都在警局里工作，不过放心嘞和盖文不是一个局子的，你在美国东部底特律我们在巴黎，呀，你看你真的得梦回大巴黎了这次，哈哈开心吗。”

“这个就是陪我睡觉的克洛伊啦！好看吧好看吧，我也觉得好看，她可以说是掌握家里所有事情和辅助900业务的女强人，是家里最大的，有时候伊利亚也要听她说的，我曾经看到克洛伊揪住伊利亚的小辫子把他从工作台扯了起来，因为她觉得这样下去伊利亚就要猝死了。”

“别尝试惹怒她，她是空手道跆拳道以及散打最高级别，唔，我听51说小时候他和900欺负60的时候，就是被克洛伊给揪起来教训了一番，虽然说现在也差不多。可是她是一个很温柔的人，真的，不过你最得堤防的就是她了，别让她抓到任何蛛丝马迹，睡觉的话赶忙闭眼就好嘞，虽然听起来这个我有点乖巧的可怕。”

“差不多就是这样了，唔，到时候接机的应该是克洛伊和伊利亚，跟伊利亚我有一套独特的打招呼方式，我明儿睡醒在休息时间教你一下，并不是很难，只不过要做到流畅嘞，还是有点困难，多练练就好了。如果这招都过不了，你可能会被原地遣回。对哦，亲爱的，你得剪头发和打耳洞，我的头发只到肩膀，不可能八个星期的夏令营可以让我的头发长的那么长吧。”

“what，要剪头发，我可以不吗？”德洛丽丝立刻爬了起来，摸着自己的头发微微皱起眉头，冷蓝色的瞳眸里写满了不情愿三个字，而多洛莉丝摇了摇脑袋，像是做了坏事得逞了的一样从工具箱里摸出了一把剪刀，她慢慢靠近德洛丽丝说道，“放心吧，我的手艺很好的，你只需要闭上眼睛嘞。”

“你确定你的头发真的是你弄的吗，不是克洛伊，900或者是康纳们？”德洛丽丝在闭上眼睛之前还是心怀忐忑的询问了一下多洛莉丝，后者抓了抓自己的脸最后双手一摊开，有点无可奈何的说道，“好啦，臭老爸弄的。他之前还说给我弄一个发型，太可怕了。不过你放心，就一小会的事情。就算剪毁了你还有那么几个星期长回来。”

“什么？你什么意思？给我停下，剪刀给我。”德洛丽丝再次睁眼，把拿着剪刀的多洛莉丝吓得往后了好几小步，多洛莉丝一边拍着胸口一边不满的说道，“你到底想干什么啊，你知不知道你有时候真的有点烦人唉？！”

“我不知道，我只知道我第一眼看到你的时候我也觉得你挺烦人的。”德洛丽丝伸出手示意多洛莉丝把剪刀给她，多洛莉丝扁了扁自己的嘴巴，最后还是乖巧的把剪刀给了德洛丽丝。紧接着就找了一张椅子乖乖的坐在了德洛丽丝的旁边，谁知道另外一个自己挑起了一边的眉毛，面不改色的说道，“你坐到这里，我的正前方。”

多洛莉丝感觉眼泪都要下来了，可是她依旧听从德洛丽丝的指令坐在了指定位置，眼巴巴的看着德洛丽丝冷静的照着镜子和多洛莉丝的模样剪起了头发，随着深色头发的慢慢掉下，多洛莉丝原本百般无奈的眼里慢慢点燃了惊喜的火光；当德洛丽丝放下剪刀的那一瞬间，两人面对面甚至产生了错觉。

“我……靠……”多洛莉丝最后只能憋出这两个音节，她呆愣的看着另外一个自己，她的姐妹德洛丽丝，冷蓝色的瞳孔里翻滚着笑意，明显是被她的傻样逗笑了；德洛丽丝随手将剪好了的头发扎了起来，然后开始模仿着多洛莉丝的手势摇头晃脑的说道，“我的那个老爸真的很讨人厌的哎！”说罢笑了起来。

“我感觉有个地方还是很不对头，非常的不对头，”趁着多洛莉丝叨叨着不对头的时候，德洛丽丝不禁感到疑惑，卡姆斯基家教应该不算差，为什么多洛莉丝可以满嘴的俚语跑，一个接一个就像是泡泡龙一样不断的，这又让她有点想到了满口跑火车还可以用脏话唱歌的盖文，不禁嘴角抽搐了一下，这个她能怪罪在基因上面吗。

“我懂了，我有耳环，你没有。”多洛莉丝撩起了掉落在德洛丽丝耳边的一缕头发说道，“你看我两边都有，并且你也知道的啦，我不可能去一个夏令营回来我的耳洞就飞了啦，看来你得打耳洞了。这个我知道怎么做，我们需要一根尖锐工具，然后一个酒精灯加热消毒一下，嗯还有柠檬……噢得了吧，德洛丽丝别用那种眼神看着我，这个你也信不过我？”

“鉴于你上次给我剪头发的事况，我认为你只有3%的可能性明白怎么做，我的好小姐。”德洛丽丝眼睛都没有眨一下，她选择从旁边抄起自己的平板，抬头就看到了多洛莉丝像是一只吃亏了的猫类生物一样耷拉着脑袋，她好笑的放下了自己手中的平板说道，“我们可以网上再买打耳洞的东西，顺便我觉得我们可以买几个甜甜圈。”

“噢，这是真的吗？！”原本像是枯萎了的花一样的多洛莉丝立刻坐直了身体，赶忙凑到了德洛丽丝的身边，然后躺平看着天花板说道，“我能不能还要几个肉桂卷，丹麦酥也可以，如果还行的话我想要一个红丝绒，酸奶的那种……不行，我还是想吃海盐杏仁蛋糕……嗯……”

德洛丽丝听到旁边嘟嘟囔囔的声音越来越小，扭头一看发现多洛莉丝已经趴着睡着了，似乎是感觉到她的视线，不安稳的翻了一个身滚到了一旁。德洛丽丝感到一阵好笑，她蹑手蹑脚的将一旁的被子拉了过来，悉心的将多洛莉丝盖好被子之后，就拿起了多洛莉丝的平板打开了解锁，开始将图库里的照片一张一张的看了过去。

“我真的不知道到时候我该怎么面对你。”最终她停留在了一张900的照片上，画面里的男子目视平方，严肃的面庞以及熟悉而又陌生的眉角，微微抿着的下嘴唇，和自己一模一样的冷蓝色瞳眸似乎闪烁着疏远的光芒。

他会不会不喜欢我？

他会不会恨死了盖文？

德洛丽丝的手指抚上了屏幕上900的面部，脑里冒出这个问题的瞬间屏幕就像是烫手山芋一样，吓得德洛丽丝立刻把手收了回去。

她将多洛莉丝的平板藏好之后，打开了自己的平板翻到了平日自己和盖文的照片。她盯着盖文疲倦的笑容以及幼稚的v型拍照手势，不由得露出了一个笑容，她凑近屏幕就像是跟盖文面对面一样，她小声地说道，“晚安盖文，我有百分百的把握你一定会喜欢多洛莉丝的，她和你简直就是一个模板刻印出来的。”

“以及晚安。多洛莉丝。”她将平板放好之后回过头将多洛莉丝面部上的头发给顺开了，紧接着睡在了多洛莉丝的身旁。

 

 

“别紧张，别紧张，别紧张。多洛……啊呸德洛丽丝别紧张，对我是德洛丽丝。“

在整蛊了导师以及其他小朋友差不多七个星期之后，她们两个终于迎来了交换身份回家的日子了。此时此刻她们两个站在离别处，两人早就完成了伪装穿上了对方的衣服，现在的德洛丽丝就是多洛莉丝，回的是巴黎卡姆斯基的宅院；而那个紧张的要跳墙的多洛莉丝就是德洛丽丝，她要回底特律盖文的公寓里。

德洛丽丝好笑的看着多洛莉丝握紧胸前的拳头跺着脚，她此时此刻穿着德洛丽丝的衣服同时还带着精心准备的棕褐色瞳孔，早上的时候她还边嚎叫要死边哭着戴上了，一旁打着耳洞的德洛丽丝只感觉到无奈和好笑；现在的她除了言语动作还有点瑕疵之外，外貌看起来跟德洛丽丝并无区别，她做了好几个深呼吸，终于转过身一把握住了德洛丽丝的手。

“记得，千万不要忘了我们之间的任务，这可是头等大事！”

“当然，你别忘了注意一下你的说话习惯，德洛丽丝。”真正的德洛丽丝死死地握住了多洛莉丝的手，微微皱起眉头看着面前的盗版自己满嘴跑火车，真怕她一下飞机就朝着盖文大喊一句“嘿兄弟近来怎么样？yo？”然后就被警探给一把揪回了返程的飞机，计划泡汤。

“当然，你记得你得负责调查清楚他们离婚的原因。“

“同样的，你记得负责调查清楚让他们复合的方法。”

此时此刻远处的导师以及送往机场的司机叫唤着两个人的名字，她们两人慌慌张张的握了握手，然后死死地抱在了一块，德洛丽丝的手抚摸上了多洛莉丝的头发，而后者轻轻拍着她的背部，在耳边悄悄的说，“加油，如果我不撮合他们回来我就叫德洛丽丝。”

“嘿？？”德洛丽丝好笑的将面前的姐妹给松开了怀抱，看着导师朝她们两人走过来，她们最后珍重的握住了双手死死地握在了一起晃了好几下，多洛莉丝的眼睛眨的就像是得了眼疾一样，嘴里飞快的说道，“亲爱的多洛莉丝，你记得要给我发信息啊，很高兴认识你。”

德洛丽丝好不容易控制了自己翻滚上来的笑意，她撅着自己的嘴故意抬高声音说道，“那必须的，亲爱的，你要给我写信，唉我刚刚是说写信吗，这个年代还有哪个土包子写信哈哈、哈哈。”

“再见了，多洛莉丝，一路平安。”

“你也是，我的小甜心，哈，哈哈。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家喜欢XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章搞事情和神助攻了（累

“……”即便是平日出奇成熟且冷静的德洛丽丝，到准备下飞机的那一刹那依旧是十分紧张，她深呼吸了好几次才得以平复自己狂蹦乱跳就要喧夺而出的心脏，她望了一眼窗外不断开始放大的景物。

紧接着，背后一怔，她就知道飞机已经着陆在欧洲巴黎的土地上了，正在滑行之中。身边的人开始说笑着，整理着东西，讨论着等会要去哪里玩。法语对于德洛丽丝而言并不算太难，在学校小语种的选修中德洛丽丝就是命中注定那般，选择了法语。

德洛丽丝整理了一下自己的头发，将原本披落在肩膀上的头发给高高扎起来了，脖子凉飕飕的感觉依旧难以适应，可是为了约好的一切，德洛丽丝将包上的那只小熊给捏在手心，她可以去忍受这一切。

她拉着那个昂贵的行李箱穿梭在人群之中，眼睛不停地搜寻着照片上的两人，希望在能快速捕捉到伊利亚和克洛伊的身影。下一秒她就听到了身旁的迎接走廊传来了一声清脆且带有戏谑意味的叫唤，“小疯子！”

她犹豫了一下瞬间切换了一个过度笑容转过身去，就看到了一旁站着已经做好了欢迎她姿势的伊利亚，以及一旁微笑着提着手提袋的克洛伊，她脸上挂着标志性的笑容，朝她招了招手。

看着伊利亚伸出的手，她想起了这八个星期里头多洛莉丝教会她的一系列独特“疯子打招呼方式”，很有美国街头嘻哈的风格，真的让人难以相信伊利亚这个家伙是卡姆斯基家族的人；她试探性的握住了伊利亚的手，在他眼里泛上笑意的时候行云流水的完成了两人之间的专属招呼方式，这东西挺耗费体力的，小女孩微微喘着气笑看着伊利亚有点夸张的动作以及克洛伊憋笑的动作，德洛丽丝不由得再次发出了来自内心愉悦的笑容。

最后他们两人郑重的，像是仪式交接一样握了握手就放开了，下一秒德洛丽丝走到一旁憋笑的克洛伊的身旁，亲切而又生疏的叫了一声“克洛伊”之后，就主动地抱住了克洛伊，而克洛伊一把搂住了这个小小的“多洛莉丝”，她金发马尾在弯腰的时候落在了前面，扫的德洛丽丝鼻子痒痒的。

德洛丽丝埋在她的怀里感受着她怀里的温度以及身上淡淡的香水味，是百合花的清香，今天克洛伊穿的衣服面料光滑，是湛蓝色的露背裙子。克洛伊被她不愿意松开怀抱的行为举动给惊喜到了，她用手抚摸着德洛丽丝的脑袋说道，“小家伙，八个星期真的有点久，不是吗？”

“我倒觉得挺久的，真受不了他们每天纠结来纠结去要不要给你打电话什么的，”伊利亚勾起了一边的嘴角，看着克洛伊怀里调皮的只露出一只眼睛观察他的“多洛莉丝”，伊利亚捏了捏她的鼻子，眼里闪着的危险以及狡黠的光芒惹得德洛丽丝尖叫着继续躲进了克洛伊的怀里，伊利亚像是恶人得逞了一样双手抱怀站在一旁调侃的说道，“小家伙，我倒是想知道这八个星期，离开克洛伊你是怎么睡觉的？”

此时此刻的德洛丽丝已经松开了克洛伊，三人一行的走向了地下停车场，而德洛丽丝学着多洛莉丝才有的独特走路方法，走三步跳两步，说实在话这也好像并没有什么不好，虽然她更喜欢乖巧的牵着盖文的手，几乎是被扯着走的那种。

她仰着脑袋朝着伊利亚做了一个鬼脸（多谢夏令营时间多洛莉丝的亲自指导，不得不说多洛莉丝的wink和父亲盖文的相比，一时之间德洛丽丝都不知道怎么去评论）然后略带骄傲地说出了准备好的台词，“我跟我认识的新朋友一起睡，她是一个非常棒的女孩子，略你个小混球，别真以为我离开了克洛伊我就和你一样哇哇乱叫。”

“我并没有哇哇乱叫，哇哇乱叫的应该是康纳，我都说了他们每天都在纠结要不要给你打电话，他最近似乎发生什么了天天蹦上蹦下不得安宁，搞得我都不能好好看图纸了。你这是污蔑，小家伙。”伊利亚笑了，德洛丽丝控制不住自己不断抬头扭身看身旁两人模样和表情的冲动，这个场景似乎在梦里见过，但是却又缥缈的距离她太远了。

克洛伊斜视了伊利亚一脸，突然脸上的微笑深层内容变化了，而伊利亚赶忙别开了自己的视线吹起了拙劣的口哨；德洛丽丝被这父女给逗笑了，捂着嘴偷偷地笑了起来。

“嗯？还学小淑女了哦，捂嘴笑，头一次见到，真是稀奇。”伊利亚的下一句话让处于愉悦状态的德洛丽丝吓得差点跳了起来，她赶忙调整了状态朝着伊利亚做了一个多洛莉丝专有的抬头冷哼动作，“看来八个星期夏令营让你学会不少嘛，小淑女，我感觉900会很满意你现在这种状态，唔，可是我更喜欢你和盖……bingo，更喜欢你疯疯癫癫的样子。”

耳尖的德洛丽丝当然捕捉到了伊利亚的口误，她清晰的听到了她父亲盖文·李德的 前半个音节，而克洛伊只是轻微咳嗽了一下，依旧保持着她温馨的笑容，（这的确很难跟电视新闻上冷笑的冷酷女人挂连在一起）而伊利亚就像是得了瞬间老年痴呆症一样，像是什么都没有发生一样继续向着车库走着。

“甜心，我给你在车上准备了你最喜欢的蛋糕和奶茶，你可以回家之前先吃点下午茶。”克洛伊朝德洛丽丝眨了眨眼，德洛丽丝控制不住内心属于女孩的雀跃小小的欢呼了一句，再一想自己现在的身份是多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基而不是德洛丽丝·李德，她直接放开了枷锁蹦跳了起来，克洛伊顺手签上了她的小手，晃荡着往车库走着，“因为今晚900会晚点才回到家，我们的晚餐时间稍微推迟了一点，希望你不会被饿坏。”

“900那个臭脸小子，今天多洛莉丝回来都不早点过来，迟早把他送去肢解。”伊利亚活动了一下自己的脖子，发出了一声清脆的声音，德洛丽丝其实压根就没有听到后面伊利亚和克洛伊到底在交谈一些什么，似乎听到了有关“多洛莉丝”的名字，而她已经彻彻底底被内心的激动幸福以及无边的紧张给吞噬了，以至于在开的平稳如水的车上她的甜甜圈还掉在了沙发垫上，晕染出了油渍和糖霜。

 

“我们回来了，小机器人们。”伊利亚推开了做工简单但是却莫名其妙精美的门，德洛丽丝还在后面惊愕于盛开娇嫩的蔷薇花以及血红的玫瑰，这些娇艳的花朵过分的美丽就像是假的一样，器物摆放的审美就是卡姆斯基一家的风格，整体看起来就像是在祭奠着审美一般；德洛丽丝在克洛伊的轻推下赶忙跟上了伊利亚的步伐，进门之后就听到了一声快乐的呼唤，“多洛莉丝！”

德洛丽丝下意识的朝着声源处转过头，就看到一名黑发男子笑着跑过来将其抱住，德洛丽丝从他亮晶晶的，似乎藏着一片星海的眼睛之中读出这个人是51，她只能模仿着多洛莉丝的方法紧紧地搂住他的脖子，将自己的脸蛋贴在51的额头上，就像是两只许久未见的狗狗一般互相蹭着，并且完全是出自真心地说道，“嘿，康纳，好久不见，我真的太想你了！都不知道如何用言语来表达我内心的雀跃！”

当德洛丽丝说完这句话的时候，坐在沙发上的伊利亚跟身旁的克洛伊交换了一个眼神，而克洛伊只是勾起了一边的眉毛，若有所思的点了电脑袋，随即从一旁的桌面拿起未完成的设计图纸；可惜的是德洛丽丝被51抱着转圈圈，没有机会注意到这个小动作。

51揉了揉她的头发，亲昵的捏了捏她有点发红的鼻子，然后抱着德洛丽丝再次转了半个身躯，这个时候看到了身后，站在旋转楼梯上的，双手环抱在胸前的60，51像是故意学着多洛莉丝日常撒娇一样噘着嘴吧，故意学多洛莉丝而捏着声调说道，“我认为私自跟随别人是极其不尊重别人隐私的行为，混蛋家伙。”

他笑着将怀里的“多洛莉丝”放了下来，而德洛丽丝快速的跑了过去，几乎可以说是撞进了60的怀里，“嘿，好久不见，我也好想你啊！”60似乎楞了一下，下一秒微微笑着揉了揉德洛丽丝的头发，然后再一边皱着眉头，像是怪罪一般嘟哝抱怨道51和那群疯子将“多洛莉丝”头发弄乱了，一边细心地用手将其梳理好。

这种感觉完全不同于在底特律父亲家里的感觉，德洛丽丝好奇而又激动地看着周围的一切，此时此刻伊利亚已经完全窝在沙发椅上面戳着手里的平板，上面是新款智能AI的设计图，而坐在他旁边，手里优雅的端着一杯咖啡的女人是克洛伊，她带着微笑频频点头，并且时不时朝伊利亚的图上指出可以继续改进的地方。

而51则是跑进了厨房不知道倒腾什么，反正最后出来肯定是带着他那做的十分糟糕的司康饼让德洛丽丝尝尝，多洛莉丝曾经说到这里的时候做了一个夸张的吐舌，还要抱怨的说道她真的不知道51叔叔的男朋友是怎么活下来的。不过，司康饼的话，说到难吃德洛丽丝不由得皱起了眉头，汉克叔叔有时候来自己家里的时候，也会带一些难吃的司康饼。这也太巧了，但是德洛丽丝并没有跟多洛莉丝说明这个巧合。

她感觉还缺少那么一个人，环视了一下楼下的客厅，德洛丽丝犹豫地走到了克洛伊的身边，而金发女子也意识到了她的靠近，还没有等德洛丽丝发问，克洛伊悠闲地躺在了沙发上，脚直接搭在了伊利亚的膝盖上，“我知道你在找什么，小可爱，虽然说你走的时候跟我说，’太好嘞两个月看不到那张臭脸！’，但是我知道你还是很思念他的，去吧，他刚刚在我们回来之前就请假回来了。他就在楼上书房里。”

德洛丽丝看着那螺旋而上的楼梯，原本的兴奋激动感却随着一节一节阶梯往上转变成了一阵无名的惶恐以及迷茫，她在他们含笑的注视下慢慢的走到了楼梯的旁边，感觉手已经麻木的不是自己的，她轻轻地抚上楼梯最下一层的扶手，光滑的木质料子恍惚之间如同水一般滑腻。

她眯着眼睛看着上面窗户射下来的丝丝缕缕阳光，现在已经是傍晚，融金淌在楼梯阶梯上，如同镶嵌了金箔一样美好的让人晃不过眼。德洛丽丝吞了一口口水，她慢慢的抬起脚，仿佛有千斤重，她深呼吸了一口，如同做了充分的心理斗争一般。她要举止的像多莉莉丝，不是这样慢腾腾的，可以说是较为优雅的走上去，她快速的跑了上去，故意将楼梯踩的响亮，似乎还在昭告着书房里处理文件的男子自己的回来。

德洛丽丝在拧开门把手的时候，感觉到自己的心跳以及呼吸都瞬间停止了。随着橡木白的门缓缓推开，映入德洛丽丝眼帘的就是书房中间硕大的办公桌端正的旁坐着一名男子，德洛丽丝眼里的火苗瞬间就被点燃了，她有一百个把握这个人就是自己从未谋面的双亲另一方。

即便是刚刚从公司请假赶了回来，他的头发也梳理的整整齐齐，金丝眼镜框卡在鼻梁的上方，穿着黑白色格调的衣服一丝不苟，他注意到德洛丽丝的到来，他微微抬起眼眸，在那一瞬间德洛丽丝有一种时空错乱的感觉，那是熟悉的瞳眸颜色，和自己一样是冷灰色的眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下可能会闪烁着危险的光芒；同样的眉角，而面前成年男子可能更为的锐利一点，但是整体散发出来的气质大概是不会错的。

整理文件的900早就听到了“多洛莉丝”的回来，他微微抿开一个笑容，几乎肉眼都不可见；他从桌子旁边站了起来，德洛丽丝这才明白900实际是真的有多高，按照估计的话，900应该比父亲盖文要高差不多一个半头，这也有可能是父亲曾爱上他的一个重要原因吧。

德洛丽丝在他鹰一般的眼睛之中感到一阵恐慌，他每靠近一步都让德洛丽丝感觉脸上的微笑要挂不住了，似乎他开口的话语就是法官宣判死刑一般恐怖；他冷着脸朝德洛丽丝伸出手的时候，德洛丽丝出于本能害怕的闭上了自己的眼睛，只听到900用毫无波澜的声音轻笑了一声，嘲讽了一句60把“多洛莉丝”头发弄得乱七八糟，紧接着他就蹲了下来，尽量做到跟德洛丽丝平视。

糟糕，德洛丽丝吞了一口口水，她在900那机器人审查检测的眼神之中感觉到局促不安，她期望自己不会被发现出什么什么蛛丝马迹，例如说瞳孔颜色的偏差之类的。可是这可怕的猜测都没有发生，只听到900像是好笑一般叹了口气，说道，“你真的那么讨厌我？按照惯例，你大概有67%的概率是像个小火箭一般冲入我的怀里的。”

话音刚落，德洛丽丝赶忙死死地搂住了面前男子的脖颈，将脑袋紧紧地贴在他的肩膀处。900似乎有点诧异，不过他觉得两个月的确可以改变一个人很多。出乎意料的，900还是温柔的拍了拍德洛丽丝颤抖的肩膀，想都不用想这个窝在怀里不肯放手的小家伙肯定是哭了，900只听到断断续续的抽泣声从耳边传来，他另外一只手继续揉了揉德洛丽丝的脑袋，那温暖的手传递给德洛丽丝的安全感让他感觉到安心，她像是抱怨又像是激动地说道，“我好想你，真的，就好像我们有一辈子没有见过的那般想你，如同永远不可触碰平行的直线那般想你。”

德洛丽丝都不敢相信自己是真的抱着她起码十年未见得另外一个父亲，不敢相信自己靠在他宽厚且满满安全感的肩膀上，不敢相信她现在跟她的另外一个父亲面对面，也就是盖文口里的那个神秘莫测的“母亲”，原来他是那么的高壮，行动矫捷真的宛若一只胜筹在握的猎手。

现在德洛丽丝可没有如同往常一般注意多余的礼节，她的泪水源源不断的从眼眶里冒了出来，就像是决堤了一般。她说的一点都不假，十年没有另外一个父亲的生活漫长的如同一辈子，而可惜的是面前那出乎意料温柔的男子可能会永远都不知道。

“我知道。”

900在德洛丽丝终于舍得松开她的时候，亲了亲她带着泪光的面颊，并且用手抹去了她还不断冒出来的泪水，“多洛莉丝，下次去参加夏令营不要再去八个星期那么久了，我们都太想你了。这简直就是一个折磨。”

此时此刻平复了哭腔的德洛丽丝终于意识到有什么不对劲的地方，她都要快忘记自己还带着美瞳。她赶忙跳开一边，抑制不住内心的激动以及兴奋，背过900假装揉揉眼睛的实际在矫正美瞳位置，感谢现在的高科技，她不得不内心说道，而900也站了起来，走回到桌子旁将文件夹整整齐齐的收了起来。

“好了，我们出去吧，顺便让克洛伊给你换一身衣服，这套看起来颜色饱和度太高了。”900扶住了德洛丽丝的背部，“我们晚点要出去吃饭，51已经定好位置了。今晚我们得全家去见一个人，听着，多洛莉丝，我知道你会很讨厌她，但是请不要拿卡姆斯基家族姓氏开玩笑。”

“什么？她？”

德洛丽丝感觉到大事不妙。

 

“德洛丽丝！”紧紧抓着自己背包的多洛莉丝站在门口，听到了有人呼唤她的此时此刻冒充人的名字，赶忙转过脑袋，就看到盖文在人群里朝他挥手，他的动作幅度稍微有那么一点夸张，并且很快他本人也意识到了，多洛莉丝朝着盖文方向也挥了挥手，细心的注意到她另外一个父亲此时此刻已经耳根通红了一片，并且出现向脖子以下蔓延的趋势，想到这里多洛莉丝完全控制不住自己又跳了起来。

“父亲！”多洛莉丝抱住了盖文的腿，按照往常抱住900的身高的话，最多只能到他的胯部，令人尴尬的位置；而盖文他可以将自己完全的被搂在肚子上，稳稳的被圈在双臂之中，唔，盖文还有腹肌，想到这里多洛莉丝蹭了蹭，她父亲900也有。

盖文弯下腰亲了亲多洛莉丝的面部，这惹得怀里的多洛莉丝在发出咯咯笑声的同时感到鼻头一酸，一刹那眼泪从眼角慢慢的滑落到下巴，而盖文也注意到了，他就像是一个犯了错的孩子一般手足无措的寻找着纸巾，最后他只能抱歉的吐吐舌头用手指擦去了多洛莉丝脸上的泪珠，这个可爱的小动作让多洛莉丝瞬间破涕为笑。

多洛莉丝第一次那么近距离去观察这个多年未见，如同活在梦境里的父亲。原来是这个人吗？多洛莉丝感觉到十分的不真实，飞机晚点，以至于他们见面的时候接近傍晚了。今天底特律的天气出奇的好，并没有下雨，阳光洒在盖文的脸上，棕褐色的眼睛在阳光的洗涤下呈现琥珀色的光芒，闪闪发光，无论何时都如同一汪春水一般闪烁着晶莹的光芒；她知道盖文肯定很高兴“德洛丽丝”的回来，因为他的胡须修剪过，似乎还能闻到须后水的味道。

他鼻梁上，嘴唇上，眉角上都有伤疤。尤其是鼻梁上的最为明显，一路划过到面颊之上，多洛莉丝多么想伸出自己的手去摸一摸这条有点骇人的伤疤，问问他这疼不疼，以及这是否是他和臭老爸分开的原因。可是这么做太过于突然以及突兀，多洛莉丝只能眼里带着泪笑嘻嘻的望着面前的男子。

盖文签住多洛莉丝小小的手往机场外走去的时候，用带着茧子的手将多洛莉丝散乱的刘海给细心的拨到一边，这个动作让多洛莉丝感觉到温暖贴心的同时，内心的警铃大作，第一关要面对的就是耳洞问题，紧接着就是头发问题，“嘿，小家伙，好久不见！”

盖文吹了一声口哨，将原本握在手里的美式咖啡随手丢到了一旁的垃圾桶里，且轻松地将多洛莉丝重重的行李包扛在背上，他朝她做了一个拙劣的wink，这让多洛莉丝脸上的笑容不断地扩大，内心的幸福感也在慢慢磨蚀着刚才的恐惧感，“你的新发型很好看，以及，你这个耳洞谁给你打的？”

多洛莉丝的心跳漏了一拍，下意识的握紧了盖文的手，而盖文大笑了起来，他好笑的蹲下来捏了捏“德洛丽丝”的脸蛋，说道，“博士别担心，我想说的是这很酷，应该是你的好朋友吧，太他妈的棒了，什么时候请他们来底特律玩一下？噢，说到这里，doughnut那只臭猫打从你走之后都不让我给它洗澡，真的是。”

多洛莉丝瞬间笑了起来，她很少在以往附近的关系圈里听到一个人说话方式如此有趣，并且重要的是还和她一样口语化严重且还喜欢夹杂着脏话。盖文没有注意到多洛莉丝不对劲的地方，他夸张的卷起自己的袖子，露出了精壮的肱二头肌说道，上面露出了一个字母纹身的底部，多洛莉丝眯着眼睛想要看到上面到底写得是什么，但是盖文很快将衣服放了下来。“咳，说了你可能不相信，我每天都像瘾君子一样吃维生素C，以及我最近都有在健身，你看着还成吧，前两天我才把一个走私毒品的混球们的老巢捅翻了，妈的一群该死的玩意。”

“这很酷，父亲。”多洛莉丝控制不住自己扬起脑袋朝着盖文绽放一个巨大的笑容，并且还学着他给他做了一个wink。盖文笑的将其抱了起来，将多洛莉丝放在他的肩膀上，从未有过的兴奋幸福感袭击了多洛莉丝，这让她发出了一声惊呼，这一点德洛丽丝可没有告诉过她，不过呢，人都是有私心的，多洛莉丝尖叫着坐稳的同时快乐的原谅了盖文这个十年未见的混蛋老爸。

 

“嘿，混蛋，从这里滚开。”盖文背着多洛莉丝来到露天停车场的时候朝着面前那几个小混混说道，他们正在用喷漆准备给盖文的摩托车给重新装潢一下，准备下手的时候就被盖文抓了个正着；而这几个小年轻似乎仗着人多力量大，脑袋头没有扭过来，继续摇晃着手里的油漆瓶，而多洛莉丝知道盖文肯定生气了，盖文将肩膀上的乖女儿放了下来，多洛莉丝不安的看着这名穿着机车夹克的男子走上前去。

在担心盖文的同时，多洛莉丝瞬间好像明白了什么，怪不得当时德洛丽丝一直很嫌弃她的理解串联能力。今天盖文穿的是一如既往地风格，棕褐色的机车夹克外套，一件打底的黑色衣服，套着一条有点紧身的裤子，脚上还踩着未来得及脱下的警探皮鞋。

多洛莉丝盯着盖文的背影，顺着背后的落日看着他身上的那件机车夹克风格，以及颜色大小，似乎跟家里那臭脸精心收藏的年代已久的机车夹克差不多，只不过没有那一股年代历史以及樟脑丸的味道。好了，现在一切都说得通了，多洛莉丝眼珠子咕噜一转，还真没有想到那个臭脸居然还会偷东西，不过按照德洛丽丝的话语，盖文这个粗心鬼可能还真的没有意识到自己丢了一件机车夹克。

“你们是把我的话当耳边风了是吗？嗯？”盖文将他们脚边的三个油漆瓶给踢得老远，就像是一个破旧漏气的皮球一样，在远方哐哐当当的响着。明显被干涉了的六个小混混站了起来，有一个甚至比盖文还要高，俯视着盖文且剩下的五个将他团团围住，“大叔，我们爱干什么关你什么屌事？乖乖的让我们在你宝贝车上画一个屌，不然不要怪我们将你的爱车拆了，这装备啧啧，他妈的在黑市上还不便宜呢。”

“还跟老子谈价码？小子。”盖文朝着他们咧嘴笑了起来，露出了两颗可爱的虎牙，双手插着裤兜，一副事不关己高高挂起的模样，这群年轻人似乎还没有意识到事态的严重性，而盖文用拇指朝后指了指后面那些被画的乱七八糟的汽车以及摩托说道，“小子，这也是你们做的？”

“不然呢，大叔，快滚开吧。你他妈会被我们打趴下，然后，”小混球绕过盖文往后看了一眼难得乖乖站在原地没有跳起来或者是跑来跑去的多洛莉丝，“哟，你女儿不小了看起来，要我说现在这个年龄是最好的恋——”

在多洛莉丝的尖叫声中盖文一拳狠狠地揍上了面前男子的丑恶嘴脸上，他被盖文一拳打趴坐在了地上，不可置信的摸着自己嘴角的血迹，颤颤巍巍的说道，“什、什么，卧槽，打老子？妈的，给老子揍他！”而盖文在那几个剩下的、且还在犹豫的小混混发愣的同时大步跑到多洛莉丝的身边像是什么都没有发生一般说道，“往后站一点，回去再跟你道歉，我又要破例了嘞，真的是，就像老日子一样。”

多洛莉丝点了点脑袋，当她跑到后面的时候，盖文正在摩拳擦掌走向那些也在朝他们靠近的小混混。多洛莉丝从未看过如此的画面，她激动地踮起脚尖想要看的更为清楚，她的另外一个老爸真的是帅爆了！真的比每天只会管这里管那里的家伙好多了，真的不敢相信他之前还是特种兵出身？我呸，多洛莉丝不断地想到。

只见到盖文下手有轻重的揍着这群小年轻，能让他们知道错误的重要性的同时还不会让他们受太重的伤，身为一名年龄36岁的警探盖文当然清楚如何下手，并且还能让人看不出来，当然除了刚刚在脸上的那一拳之外；完事之后，盖文轻松地拍了拍手，踢了一把跪爬在他脚下的青年的屁股，不屑的啐了一口说道，“感谢我吧，小混蛋，DPD警探盖文·李德，欢迎您大驾光临DPD警局给我送不杀之恩的锦旗。我没有把你们按照损坏私有财务扭送回去，已经不错了。”

他还恶劣的笑出了声，“以你们的姿色，在看守所应该还是热门抢手货。”清楚地听到这句话的多洛莉丝不由得笑出了声，她的脸蛋因为激动而红彤彤的。那群原本想要挑事的小混混们赶忙连滚带爬的离开了这里，连一个不屑的手势亦或是一声冷哼都没敢发出来。

此时此刻盖文转过身走向多洛莉丝，牵着后者的手来到机车旁边，温柔的将“德洛丽丝”抱了起来，并且出乎意料的耐心以及细心地将多洛莉丝安排在机车上面，一边帮助德洛丽丝将头盔带好，一边像是很抱歉一般说道，“实在对不起，破例一次，今天难得老子那么高兴，你回来了，老子也就你这么一个乖宝贝了。”

多洛莉丝唯一能做的只是咧开嘴笑了起来，表示原谅盖文。盖文再一次亲了亲她的额头，一脚跨上了机车上面，扭了扭机车的右把手，两脚踩着地板扶住机车的重心平衡，同时转过脑袋继续跟多洛莉丝攀谈的同时麻利的给自己带好机车头盔，“准备好了吗？两个月了，我想你很想念我的宝贝机车的轰鸣声。”

在多洛莉丝点头且抱紧盖文的腰的同时，盖文大笑了一声启动了机车，他们一大一小骑着全黑的摩托机车在落日之中在偌大的马路上，穿梭在各种来往的汽车之中，在轰鸣的马达声以及呼啸而过的风声之中朝着他们的温馨公寓里风风火火开去，夜幕在他们背后缓慢的落下。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘘，这篇文会完整收录哦<3

MDAY: 多洛莉丝，今天晚上我得和父亲出去吃饭:-(

DieHard77: 这不挺好的吗，为什么亲爱的你好像不太开心？

DieHard77：难道是因为出去吃饭没有在家一起吃饭有正式感吗？<3放心啦，出去吃还是很开心的

MADY：我的好小姐，你听说过汉密尔顿女士吗？

DieHard77：恶……那个又矮又丑的胖女人吗？又想来套科技专利了吗？还是想骗红酒啊？

MADY：那应该是她的母亲，亲爱的，我现在说的是年轻版的汉密尔顿女士。

MADY：最小的那个。今年22

DieHard77：有那么点印象，咋了？

MADY：父亲今晚邀我们和她一起共度晚餐。

DieHard77：SERIOUSLY?! HEEEEELL NOOOOO?!

MDAY：？

MADY：WHAT??? WHAT HAPPENED?!

DieHard77：我的好姐妹，我的妈，你一定得看好那个棕头发的臭女人，该死的。

MADY：？怎么

DieHard77：她正在跟我爸约会！约！！会！！我走之前我就听说我爸找了个新女友什么的？

DieHard77：FUCK

DieHard77：F-U-C-K

MADY：说脏话不是一个好习惯

MADY：但是现在我也想骂一句”FUCK“了

DieHard77：你知道吗，我爸似乎对她还有那么点来电？！我靠，瞎眼了吗

DieHard77：老天啊，我真的不敢相信，我要死了，即便是盖文烤的苹果派也不能将我起死回生

DieHard77：嗯，说错了，苹果派真”TMD“好吃

DieHard77：甜心你还在吗？？别吃克洛伊做的苹果派，会死人的

MADY：噢，我刚刚去Google了一下，这是她？[/图片]

DieHard77：假的，真人没那么好看，你干嘛要在我吃东西的时候发她，我要吐了

MDAY：如果我没记错的话，多洛莉丝，你今天已经摄食了第七个苹果派了。

DieHard77：STOP! 现在我们的共同敌人不是苹果派，okay？！而是那个该死的女人

DieHard77：如果老爸跟这个女人真的来电的话，是不是说，我们的宝贝daddy盖文就没戏了？！

MADY：说道盖文，你没发现父亲近年来的绯闻对象似乎都是棕黑头发的吗？

DieHard77：？WHAT THE FUCK

DieHard77：似乎还真的有那么一回事？？

DieHard77：淦，我似乎发现了什么不得了的事情？！

MADY：先不和你说了，你知道就好了。克洛伊叫我下楼了，上天保佑，希望这些该死的事情不会发生。

DieHard77：嘿，甜心，你居然也会说’该死’

MADY：得了吧，多洛莉丝。

 

 

 

DieHard77：嘿？你睡了吗？！

DieHard77：你那边都快十点了然而你一直没任何信息，老天！你是被发现然后被卖了吗？！

DieHard77：没关系，一切都是欧比旺的错

MADY：噢，欧比旺已经很可怜了，多洛莉丝。

DieHard77：嘿，姐妹，你在的话能不能跟我说一下今晚？！

MADY：糟糕透了。

MADY：我感觉我的身心被刺激到有点不太健康。

DieHard77：？WHAT THE HELL?

MADY：她一整晚都像是没有骨头一般贴在父亲的身上。

MADY：你见过那种软糖人吗

DieHard：HELL NOOOOO?!

MADY：还撒娇让父亲给她喂食甜品

DieHard77：cpaoejcmapencmaojenaeocmale

DieHard77：我已经气到不想打字了

DieHard77：我现在想顺着网线跑去暴打900这个弱智一顿？！

MADY：嘿，冷静点，还是有些好东西的

MADY：全场唯一值得我吃下饭的东西

DieHard77：例如说臭老爸把一整盘焦糖焗蛋给扣在她的脸上？

MADY：倒不至于，甜心，并且父亲不会这么做的

DieHard77：请告诉给我，劳驾了

MADY：你的模仿真的是蹩脚

DieHard77：你也好不到哪里去啊小妞;-))

MADY：话题跑了

DieHard77：噢噢噢噢对

MADY：当时她搂着父亲的臂膀，凑到父亲旁边撒娇的样子活像是一只诱惑船员的海妖

DieHard77：然后？

MADY：父亲直接起身了.

MADY：动作流畅敏捷。没有拖泥带水

DieHard77：LLLLLLMMMMAAAAAOOOOO

DieHard77：LOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLO!!

DieHard77：XSWL我的天

MDAY：我当时也在憋笑，因为这个场景实在是太好笑了。

MADY：因为这个汉密尔顿小姐上半身直接倒在了父亲的椅子上。

DieHard77：我真希望我能看到这个场景

MADY：YOU SHOULD

MADY：我原本以为伊利亚会生气，但是出乎意料的。

DieHard77：他也在偷笑？

MADY：错了

MADY：他在大笑。

MADY：笑的前翻后仰那种。

DieHard77：他妈的，怎么可以这么逗，后面呢？

MADY：我终于明白你为什么说父亲是一个老古董了。

DieHard77：？？

MADY：你猜猜他站起来说了什么

MDAY：当着一个精心打扮的妙龄女子

MADY：还是尝试从他椅子上支撑起来的女子

DieHard77：送分题

DieHard77：”公共场合，我希望你注意一点。“

MADY：WHAT?

MADY：你他妈的是在现场吗？LMAO

DieHard77：LMAO你也会说”他妈的“了

MADY：生活所迫 ;-)))

DieHard77：我感觉全场除了我爸和汉密尔顿，其他人要么在偷笑就是在大笑

MADY：正中红心

MADY：克洛伊叫我睡觉了，明天见，晚安

DieHard77：好梦，我现在要去和父亲兜风了

MADY：说实在话，我有点嫉妒你了

DieHard77：嗯哼。睡啦睡啦

 

 

德洛丽丝醒来之后赶忙跑进了洗浴室，将紧紧握在手心里的隐形眼镜盒子拿了出来，正要贴上去的时候门外传来了清脆的响声，“多洛莉丝？”像是小偷作案现场被抓了个正着一般，德洛丽丝手指尖的隐形眼镜差点掉在了地上，她将心率不齐给尽量压了下去，尝试冷静的朝着门口说道，“早上好，康纳叔叔。”

“早上好，”德洛丽丝松了一口气，这家人怎么走路都是悄无声息的，如同大白天闹鬼一样莫名其妙的就出现在你的身边，难道当年老爸是因为这一点才跟父亲离婚的吗？

德洛丽丝一边游刃有余的带好隐形眼镜，一边伪造着自己正在洗浴室忙碌的声音。她原本以为门外的康纳已经走开了，却没有想到下一个问句就在门外再次响起，“多洛莉丝，现在只有6点51分，你比日常起床平均起床时间早了1个小时07分22秒6。”

多洛莉丝你是属猪的吗？

德洛丽丝心里不禁笑了出声，“请问你是哪里身体不舒服起那么早？克洛伊知道吗？”德洛丽丝不由得翻了一个白眼，这个家伙是有什么样的逻辑联想能力，能将自己早起和不舒服给那么连贯的串在一块。

她只好用轻快地口吻回答着门口焦虑的男子，“没有哦，康纳，我只是习惯了夏令营的起床时间，你知道的，一大早就要被吵醒，然后还要去训练什么的。”

“好的，看来长达八个星期的夏令营能改变你的不良生活作息，我感到很高兴。下面早餐已经准备好了，多洛莉丝，下面等你。”随即响起了浅浅的脚步声，德洛丽丝不由得松了一口气，活在这个大家庭里每天都不得不保持着高度的警惕，每个人都心有城府，德洛丽丝并不知道是否有人已经察觉到了哪里不对头。

其实她的担忧是正确的，康纳走下楼梯跟餐桌旁边的家人点了点脑袋，此时此刻900已经走向了车库准备开车去上班了，他起床的时候还走去“多洛莉丝”和克洛伊的房间，瞧着她熟睡的样子没忍住亲了她一口欧。

伊利亚优雅的喝了一杯早餐红茶，慢慢的放下，然后将手里的文件随手扔到了桌子上，丝毫不在意旁边都是精美可口的甜品。他带有玩味性质的望着旋转楼梯上的洗浴室方向，而克洛伊只是微笑着，贴心的给康纳添了一杯热气腾腾的红茶。

60将手里的平板放在了面前的桌子上，随即每个人像是不经意一般都拿起了手机查看某个聊天群里的一个消息，上面上传了一张表格图片，文件名叫做“夏令营规定作息时间”，而上面第一栏清楚地写到，“为了给小朋友们更为充足的睡眠时间，享受夏日睡懒觉的权利，我们划分7：45是正常起床时间。”

抿了一口红茶，克洛伊望着一旁还没有人入座的，属于多洛莉丝的座位，漫不经心似的望着手机里的家族聊天页面，上面已经被各种消息给狂轰滥炸了，当然这个群里只有四个人。现在群里已经被60的魔性emoji给血洗了，尤其是伊利亚在发了一堆照片以及历史记录之后。

家里的这些家伙虽然口上说着不会干涉也不在意900的感情生活，但是实际上自己私底下搜集了不少的照片和资料，全部人除了900本人都知道，而900似乎也不想过多去接触那段不堪的过往，说真的，克洛伊从来都没有看到过那般脆弱以及崩溃的900，也只有离婚之后那一段时间，这也许也是900拼命将自己埋在工作里的一个原因。

 

 

“德洛丽丝，你的电话。”走廊中间传来一声呼唤，且伴随着清脆的手机铃声，多洛莉丝赶忙停止逗乐怀中的相扑以及doughnut，虽然后者仍旧尝试逃避她的“魔爪”，朝着声源处跑去，汉克将德洛丽丝的手机递给了德洛丽丝，且饶有兴趣的看着她本人，张了张嘴似乎想要说些什么，却没有开口，闷闷的喝了一口酒，咧嘴笑了一声，“没想到你这个小古董，居然会换手机铃声，我一直以为你会和罐头一样用默认铃声用一辈子。”

汉克话中有话，这是多洛莉丝的直觉，难道这个代替盖文照顾自己两天的警探队长已经意识到了什么吗？多洛莉丝赶忙将手机拿了过来，震动的物体上面显示来电者是“Mady”，似乎是注意到了“德洛丽丝”表情微妙的变化，汉克再闷了一口酒，随即像是自我调侃一般说道，“Mady，好名字，让我想起来了’Mayday’，嗯哼，求救的信号，果然只有空军才想得出来这些玩意。”

铃声不断，多洛莉丝紧张的看了看这个似乎懂了点什么的老男人，德洛丽丝不会无缘无故给自己打电话，她们一般都是通过加密了的聊天室进行谈话，现在多洛莉丝都能想象得到电话那头的德洛丽丝插着腰听着电话铃声不断，因为尚未接通而焦虑的轻轻用脚打着节拍，不一会之后就会走来走去。这是她在训练营时候给盖文打电话的标准模样。

“汉克叔叔我觉得我们等会可以再讨论空军的事情，不好意思现在失陪了！”像是逃命一般，多洛莉丝捧着手机，宛若一块烫手的山芋，匆匆忙忙的跑出了厨房然后一路向上；汉克像是不经意一般点点脑袋，虽然喝了好几杯威士忌了，但是眼神却是异常的干净澄澈，他锐利的眼神一直随着德洛丽丝离去的背影，最后像是想通了什么一样笑了出来，惹的原本在客厅电视机前的相扑三五两下跑了过来。

“多洛莉丝，大事不妙了。”

接通电话之后多洛莉丝只听到德洛丽丝简短的一句话，然后两个人陷入了尴尬且诡异的沉默，似乎德洛丽丝还在组织着言语，然而急性子的多洛莉丝压根没有时间理会二楼厕所隔音效果到底如何，她快速的问道，“亲爱的你到底发生了什么，天啊你别只说一半好吗？我要被你的吊胃口给活生生弄死了……到底发生什么了？是60欺负你了吗？还是伊利亚那个老头子？！”

“安静，多洛莉丝，”大洋彼岸在自己房间里的德洛丽丝头疼的揉了揉自己太阳穴，父亲的事情已经把她搞得焦头烂额，而这里还有一个缩小型号的盖文一般的多洛莉丝扯着嗓子给她表演打鸣。终于，电话那头安静下来了，似乎能听到对方稍有点急促的呼吸声，最后多洛莉丝忍不住打破两个人之间的沉默，“难道是，臭老爸新情人的事情？我的妈？！”

“多洛莉丝，安静，好吗，我觉得我要跟你正式阐明一下现在事情的严重性了。”谢天谢地，多洛莉丝这个满脑子跑火车的家伙终于能回到事情上面去了，德洛丽丝坐在了床沿旁，她想到了刚刚才经历的一系列事情仍旧感觉到反胃，这应该算是她和汉密尔顿小姐的正面交锋。

 

900像是被绑架了一样僵硬的躺在了他们家花园里的秋千床上，他远远地看起来就像是一座完美的雕像，若不是他身上穿着一身别扭的休闲服的话；而一旁的汉密尔顿小姐则凑得很近，手里拿着一杯波尔多的葡萄酒，涂了大红色的嘴唇贴在900的耳边，香奈儿高跟鞋随意的踢在了一边，她的脚看似无意其实是有意的搭在了900的小腿之上。

这算是约会吗？怎么看都像是单方面的绑架啊？在玫瑰园里寻找着900的德洛丽丝不由得如此想到，她现在还不是很明白为何900要和这名比自己大不了多少岁的汉密尔顿小姐约会，听伊利亚早餐的时候不经意吐槽，好像是因为汉密尔顿家族对外的公关问题，亦或是因为技术资金问题，恨不得扒拉上卡姆斯基家族。而康纳还一本正经的吃着沾着黄油的面包疑惑地问道，“弟弟他不是跟汉密尔顿小姐说过自己是一个同性恋，啊不，双性恋，并且有一个前妻，也有一个孩子吗？”

60则是优雅的，故意模仿汉密尔顿小姐喝茶的样子，翘着兰花指搅拌着刚刚加入进去的奶精，“汉密尔顿家族说他们并不介意，并且他们说巴黎是邂逅爱情的好地方。并且，你看900那张脸，似乎刚好就是汉密尔顿小姐的菜，她似乎一直都对900有意思，现在还有’家族使命’加身，人家巴不得将900给掰直。真的是辛苦了900，似乎他们准备要订婚了？”

“尽他妈扯淡，”伊利亚冷哼了一声，“那个女人似乎还对900那个傻小子说什么，她会做好母亲的职责，弥补可爱的多洛莉丝没有母亲的童年。哈？那个人是脑子有点问题吗？人家缺少的又不是该死的母亲，人家缺少的是来自那个混蛋的爱好吧？咋了，不能说吗？似乎这般弱智的言论还把900给同化了，真的是，我服了，我不吃了。”

“我感觉这其中还是有赌气的成分，”克洛伊微笑着将伊利亚给强行拉了回来，坐在旁边吃着小甜瓜的德洛丽丝明显看到了克洛伊手上的力度，青筋毕露，伊利亚十分不情愿的坐回了原地，百般无奈的撑着下巴，嘴里喃喃着似乎在说着想那个混蛋之类的话语，克洛伊无奈的叹息，“我感觉900只是固执以及赌气，他似乎现在答应不久后订婚是因为他想要跟前……前妻证明自己没有她也能活的很好，真的是胡闹。”

“可怜的还是孩子。”说这句话的时候，德洛丽丝突然发觉空气中的氛围变了，大家似乎非常有深度的统一望着她，德洛丽丝差点被曲奇碎末给噎死，但是她就装作什么都不懂得样子，如同多洛莉丝一般眨着一双什么都不知道且好奇的眼神望着他们，在60一句今天股市行情怎么样中结束了上面尴尬的谈话。

回到现实，德洛丽丝觉得康纳说漏嘴的话语是真的，900是一个铁同性恋而不是双性恋，铁打的，你看汉密尔顿小姐越把自己傲人的双峰拼命往900的手臂上凑，但是900的面部没有任何的表情，盯着交叠的双手的眼神坚定如同在审核一份重要文件，德洛丽丝叹了一口气，她不得不再学着多洛莉丝特有的走路方式，走两步跳三步像是路过一般不经意从两人面前跑过，然后又慢慢地倒车回到两人的面前。

“噢，臭老爸，我正要找你。”德洛丽丝一边说道，一边用小眼神悄悄地打量着面前的两人，汉密尔顿小姐似乎十分不满意多洛莉丝的突然出现，稍微暂停了一下自己“攻打900城池”的进程，稍微坐直了自己的身体望着面前的深色头发的小女孩，阳光下她的头发闪烁着和900发色一样的曦晨，她首先插入了原本只有父女两人之间的对话，“噢，小甜心，你找你的父亲有什么事情吗？”

德洛丽丝终于知道扮演多洛莉丝的好处了，有什么心情就可以十分直白的表达出来，这个才是多洛莉丝的正确生活方式；德洛丽丝发自内心的翻了一个巨大的白眼，可以说比汉克买不到爱吃的汉堡的那个还要夸张，满意地看到汉密尔顿小姐表情瞬间变了，女人真是可怕的生物，德洛丽丝看到她表情立刻恢复了原样如此想到。

“伊利亚叫你，说是要聊一下订婚的事情，我也不很清楚。”德洛丽丝耸了耸肩，望着900像是解脱了一般淡然的从秋千椅上站起身来，似乎是日常使然，他整理了一下自己的衣领发现自己穿的是圆领，有些尴尬地将手放了回去，揉了揉德洛丽丝的脑袋，汉密尔顿小姐失去了重心点不得不坐的笔直，似乎又过于拘谨了如此表现的话，于是她又很刻意的换了一个新的坐姿。

“我明白了。多洛莉丝，来认识一下，前两晚的晚饭你应该见过了，这个是艾米丽·汉密尔顿。”德洛丽丝冷笑了一声，这是出于她本身的，她双手一插怀抱在胸前，“艾米丽吗？天使艾米丽？真的是土和大众的令人感到堪忧的名字。”

汉密尔顿小姐的表情僵硬了一下，她往前坐了一下，强忍着怒气微笑着盯着德洛丽丝，而德洛丽丝跟盖文去警局工作了那么久从未怕过任何眼神，德洛丽丝不甘示弱的微微低下脑袋皱着眉头望着面前的女子，她的眼神如同900的一般，似乎能透过那一层精致的妆容看得到内心的丑陋。

“我知道，你还不算很认识我，多洛莉丝，对我有敌意是很正常的事情。”德洛丽丝听出来了汉密尔顿小姐言语深处的恶毒，她像是嘲讽一般露出了一个笑容作为对其的回复，“但是呢，我觉得我们最好做更为深入的了解，亲爱的，因为我很快就要成为你的母亲了，希望你能走出没有母亲童年的阴影里。”

“艾米丽。”900微微皱眉，虽然汉密尔顿这番话其实是故意说给多洛莉丝听得，但是900感觉到侧面也可以说是在嘲讽自己一直没有走出没有盖文的阴影里。汉密尔顿小姐瞬间卖乖的吐了吐舌头，站了起来像是讨好一般捏了捏900厚实的肩膀，凑到他的耳边暧昧且低声的说道，“去吧，别让伊利亚等你太久了，毕竟我们以后还有的是时间。”

你有个屁时间。德洛丽丝再次翻了一个白眼，不得不说，的确，下个星期就是他们两个的订婚节日，留给德洛丽丝和多洛莉丝两人的时间已经不多了。她往后退了一步，成功躲过了汉密尔顿小姐想揉她头发的手，落空了的汉密尔顿小姐有些尴尬地笑了笑，然后朝着900说道，“我觉得我们可以进行深一步的交流，你先走吧，不用担心我们母女两。”

谁和你母女两。送走半信半疑的900之后两人正式交锋，再一次躺回秋千椅上的汉密尔顿小姐完全换了一个样子，从身旁的小包里摸出了一包香烟，抽了一根随意的点燃，吐出一层烟雾朝着面前的“多洛莉丝”说道，“你比你父亲说的要成熟且懂得更多，真是一个大麻烦。”

“噢是吗？其实我也明白你为何要接近我的父亲，艾米丽。”德洛丽丝微微靠前，她的阵仗看起来就像是在审判一个犯人一般，她冷着眼眸的样子就像是900，可惜的是汉密尔顿小姐已经被羞辱给取代了，如果德洛丽丝此时此刻没有带着有色隐形眼镜的话，她可能会惊呼这个孩子原来和900是多么的相像。汉密尔顿小姐气极反笑，故意弹了弹手中的烟灰，还有些火花迸溅到了一旁惊艳的路易十四上面，丝毫没有怜惜。

“同时我也知道，你想用什么招数套拿我的父亲，艾米丽·汉密尔顿，”稍稍年长的女人像是被抓住了把柄一般眯着眼睛警惕的望着面前只有十岁的女孩，“你只有22岁，你比我只大了12岁，你年轻你貌美，你身材好，并且你身后还有一个家族的支撑，虽然说已经摇摇欲坠了。”

“而我的父亲是一个男人，你认为套用男人的方法就是美色以及年轻，不错，这些都是你的手段。”汉密尔顿小姐一手夹着烟听着面前女孩的话语，那些烟灰再次掉落在地上，在白色的瓷砖地板上显得格外突出，“但是我还是奉劝你一句，不要被外面的风言流语迷惑了双眼，你的这一套在我的父亲上，压根就不管用。”

汉密尔顿小姐听完之后愣了一下，随即笑了出来，并且将手里的烟随手扔到了地上，她又点燃了第二根，再次慢悠悠的抽了起来，“很精彩的发言，甜心，但是你怎么知道这些都不适用？”德洛丽丝不由得挑起了一边的眉毛，可怜而又愚笨的女人，她压根都不知道外界所说的900的秘密前妻其实是个男人，倘若他知道900其实是个铁打的同性恋而不是双性恋的话，会不会还这么的有把握呢？

“你都没有经历过这些美好的事情，怎么可以如此笃定？”汉密尔顿小姐将烟灰再次弹到了地上，她坐直了身体跟德洛丽丝平视，“噢小家伙，你该不会是真的没有走出没有母亲的阴影里吧？我可要告诉你了，我的优势可比你的大得多，同时，我得提醒你，我们的订婚日子挪到了这个星期六，今天星期三了。我倒是要看看这几天你还能给我整出什么奇怪的花样。”

德洛丽丝内心警铃大作，而她知道与此同时的多洛莉丝肯定还是在嘻嘻哈哈的过日子，微微有点紧张的捏住了自己的下衣摆，汉密尔顿小姐将最后一口香烟给吐了出来，眼圈朝着德洛丽丝的头上吹去，“怎么样？没招了吧，对了，以后跟母亲说话的时候，注意下分寸。”

话音刚落没多久，一只手搭在了德洛丽丝的肩膀上，德洛丽丝再一次被毫无声息的走路方式给结结实实的吓了一跳，抬头就看到了克洛伊站在了她的旁边，手心传来的融融热度似乎在告诉德洛丽丝他们是一条战线的，可是克洛伊又怎么知道德洛丽丝的苦衷呢？她抬头望着克洛伊，她此时此刻依旧保持着商业的微笑，可是逆光而下看起来有点疏远并且戒备感十足。

“多洛莉丝，康纳在找你，似乎是想和你一起探讨学校的画画作业。”德洛丽丝内心悄悄地松了一口气，她扯出了一个微笑，表示自己知道了。“下午好啊，艾米丽，在这里还习惯吗？”克洛伊手的力度依旧没有松开，感知到了这一点的德洛丽丝并没有着急离开，而是贴着旁边这位穿着自己设计的藏蓝色色调衣物的女子。

“还不错，就是花太多了，真的，你们是谁喜欢的路易十四？跟不上现在的潮流了，姐姐。”汉密尔顿小姐夸张的说道，她似乎想要握住克罗伊的手，但是看到克洛伊的手抖放在了多洛莉丝的身上便作罢了，克洛伊笑了起来，虽然笑声的背后德洛丽丝听到了厌恶，“噢，你有所不知了，这是多洛莉丝母亲最喜欢的花种，我弟弟当时为此在家里种了一花园，现在多洛莉丝也很喜欢这个花园，因为她有归属感。”

“啊噢，真是甜蜜。”汉密尔顿小姐只能干巴巴的说道，紧接着笑着说道，“噢，对了，我们打算这个星期的星期六订婚，姐姐你会去参加我们的订婚仪式的吧？我可想让你见证这么美妙且神圣的一幕了。”德洛丽丝此时此刻才没有任何心情去理会面前这个花枝招展的女人说着什么话语，她现在被满花园的路易十四给充斥了，望着面前这些生长的十分茂盛且娇艳美丽的花朵，她都能想象得到盖文和900一起种下的那一幕。

“实在不好意思，艾米丽，因为弟弟要跟你去订婚，所以那天的产品发布会得让我去。”克洛伊微笑着用不可拒绝的口吻回答了汉密尔顿的问题，“具体的情况你回去就可以了解到了，实在是不好意思，因为美妙且神圣的一幕我已经在我弟弟的身上见证过了，第二次已经没什么过多的新鲜感了。”

“噢，噢，Fine，”汉密尔顿接二连三的碰壁让德洛丽丝想笑，紧接着克洛伊将“多洛莉丝”转了一个身子，朝着回去的道路说道，“走吧，甜心，我们去找康纳。噢实在不好意思了，艾米丽，我现在要带多洛莉丝回房子找康纳了，如果你觉得无聊的话，我可以让60下来跟你聊聊天。”

“不用了，你们都很忙我是知道的。”汉密尔顿小姐将手里的香烟给扔到了地上，“嘿，克洛伊，你能帮我叫人过来打扫一下吗？满地的香烟灰真的是太脏了。”听到这里，克洛伊站住了，她转过身子歪着脑袋盯着面前的汉密尔顿小姐说道，“什么？香烟灰？不好意思，我们家没有人抽烟，即便是有也早就为了孩子的健康成长戒掉了。所以我们没有专门负责清扫香烟灰的，你还是另请。如果等会伊利亚或者是我弟弟们看到他们心爱的花园变成这样了，会发生什么我就不好说了。”

带着德洛丽丝走了几步之后，克洛伊像是好心提醒一般说道，“不可以将其扫到旁边的路易十四花田里，这样会让花朵枯萎的。”

 

“什么——！他们这个星期六就要订婚了？！我他妈的！”多洛莉丝气的将浴室里水龙头开开关关，她朝着上天做了一个漂亮的中指，然后像是全身乏力一般跌坐在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上面，一边玩着自己的头发一边跟德洛丽丝说道，“我无法接受，真的无法接受，德洛丽丝，我觉得我再不做些什么他们可能真的没有机会在一起了……”

“我觉得也是，”德洛丽丝背对着房门低着脑袋说道，丝毫没有在意房门已经微微打开了，她叹了一口气像是自暴自弃一般说道，“你要不把盖文带到周六的订婚现场吧，让他们两个相遇说不定还有那么点补救的机会，我真的不想就这么……没了。”

“我也，我认识你真的超开心的，并且我超级喜欢盖文，我讨厌死那些作秀的汉密尔顿什么奇奇怪怪的女人了……”多洛莉丝抹了一下眼眶一旁的眼泪，她看了下手机显示的时间，“盖文今晚下班回来的话，我看看他能不能将我送过去什么的，也好像只有这样了，希望他们到时候不要打起来吧，希望他们还爱着对方吧，哪怕只有那么一点点。”

“也只能这么做了，我也毫无头绪，本来我还想找出他们两个人离婚的原因，但是时间压根就不等人，唉，我感觉我也快撑不下去了，现在暴露出来我说不定还能借着将我们两个交换回来为理由，让盖文和900见一次面？在订婚之前？”

“恐怕不行，我也不确定盖文今晚会不会去加班，最近他忙的都是汉克叔叔照顾我，唉，如果实在不行的话，他妈的就算是分离决裂的彻底，以后我也不会让汉密尔顿进来好过的，我要整死她。“多洛莉丝嘟了嘟嘴巴，洗了把脸，”我们有什么可以私底下聊天了，我觉得打电话真的是太过于显眼了，你的ID取得真的是，太他妈的符合我们现在的情况。”

“不得不同意，”德洛丽丝不由得笑了起来，“Mayday Mayday Mayday,盖文和900的婚姻复合摇摇欲坠，好了，不和你多说了，私聊见，多洛莉丝。加油。”

“加油，德洛丽丝。”

多洛莉丝说完之后将手机拿在了手里，故意按下了抽水马桶的冲水键，打开手机页面的同时拉开了厕所门，看都没有看径直的走了出去，撞到了一个松软的物体。还没来得及反应过来就看到了汉克·安德森饶有趣味的望着她，而相扑则是在楼梯一旁慵懒的躺着，似乎正在看着好戏。

“多洛莉丝？嗯？”汉克咧开一边的嘴笑着说道，多洛莉丝觉得自己肯定是刚刚打电话太大声了，她脑袋此时此刻转的飞快，她勉强扯开了一个笑容掩盖内心的慌张，“汉克叔叔，你是喝多而大舌头吗，我叫做德洛丽丝，不是多洛莉丝，要我带你去醒酒吗？是不是我刚刚打电话声音太大了？”

“小鬼，别给我耍把戏，我是喝了酒但是我并不傻，我是一名警探。”汉克叹了口气，“刚开始你叫我不是叫安德森叔叔而是汉克叔叔，我就知道你不太对劲。即便是八个星期的夏令营，不可能那只臭猫不认得你，相扑刚开始对你狂吠，同时你知道我在代替盖文照看你的这几天内有几次在外面的大垃圾桶里找到了日抛类型的浅色系的有色隐形眼镜？臭小鬼，就算是德洛丽丝她也不可能主动去打耳洞的。”

“所以，你想说什么？”多洛莉丝发现警察这些东西是真的可怕，“放心，盖文并没有怀疑你，他是一个很爱女儿的父亲，他现在只是觉得你做了很大改变罢了。让我猜猜看，你是不是多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基？而德洛丽丝·李德此时此刻在法国巴黎？”

“我并听不懂你在说什么，我没有任何头绪谁是多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基，你在说什么，德洛丽丝·李德此时此刻就在你的面前，他妈的怎么会在法国巴黎？”说完这句话之后，突然醒悟过来的多洛莉丝差点要打死自己，一紧张一混乱她说话的方式突然回来了，而汉克则是含笑的看着她。

“我怎么不知道，德洛丽丝和多洛莉丝，我是看着你们两个降临到这个美妙的世界的。”说到这里汉克莫名的有点哽咽，“你知道吗，当时你被法官判给900那个塑料罐头的时候，才那么一点点，没有想到现在已经长得那么大了，我的天，时间过得真的是他妈的快啊，多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基，别狡辩了。”

“噢，好吧，好吧，我服输，”多洛莉丝感觉到鼻头一酸，她咬着自己的下嘴唇强忍着自己的泪水不掉下来，汉克揉了揉她的脑袋说道，“小鬼，我当然知道你在想什么。虽然说我不太确定你和德洛丽丝是怎么认识，但是我敢确定你们两个肯定是交换了身份。怎么，刚刚我好像还听到了什么’订婚’？！那个烤面包机就要订婚了？！和谁？妈的那个塑料罐头怎么没给我发消息。”

汉克从花花绿绿的衣服里拿出了一部手机，看了一眼就骂了一句“fuck”，然后塞回到原位，“他妈的我设置了静音，好的我现在知道了，他妈的900这个家伙居然要二婚？操，同性恋那么容易被掰直的吗？跟谁订婚来着，刚刚没有看清楚，靠。”

“艾米丽·汉密尔顿，前段时间才上过VOGUE的，可惜的是脑子不太好用。”多洛莉丝慢慢的嘟哝道，汉克大笑起来抹去了她眼角的泪水，“放心，小鬼，盖文这个家伙只是死鸭子嘴硬，其实他还是很在意也很喜欢900的，德洛丽丝长得跟900那个家伙简直是一个模板刻出来的，而你，我第一眼就恍惚的觉得蛮像盖文这个臭混蛋的。”

“汉克，他们这个星期六就要结婚了！”汉克看着多洛莉丝焦灼的抓着她的衣角大声吼出来，刚刚抹干净的泪水如同断了线的珠子一样掉落下来，汉克若有所思的点了点头，他看了下手表，然后再一遍又一遍的抹去了多洛莉丝的泪水，将其一把抱在了怀里，安慰的说道，“盖文今晚就回来了，这个家伙不像是900，你直接跟他坦白你是多洛莉丝就好了，臭家伙一定会亲自把你送到他们订婚的地点的，但是先不要告诉他在那里他可以见到900，更不要告诉他那里是订婚地点。”

“可是，如果盖文不同意怎么办，如果他他妈的，就，就看了新闻怎么办，现在几乎每个报纸的头条都是这个！”汉克大笑了起来，doughnut吓得跳到了柜顶，汉克揉了揉多洛莉丝的脑袋说道，“放心，这个家伙打从离婚之后就没再接触过任何能看到900的新媒体，他将自己层层叠叠的保护起来了，这个傻逼。”

 

德洛丽丝打完电话，坐直了身体，双脚刚刚触碰到地面想要去给自己倒茶喝的时候，抬头就看到了围在房门外的四个人，他们微笑着朝着德洛丽丝打了声招呼。

“嘿，德洛丽丝，很久没见了。十年了吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

两个人终于见面，虽然不是正式的

下一章我觉得就是大结局了XD

 

 

PART-4

耳边传来音游富有节奏的背景音乐，多洛莉丝慢慢的睁开眼睛，逐渐感觉到意识的回归。她感觉大脑一片混沌，昨晚她好像彻彻底底的抱着盖文睡着了。她眨了眨眼，发现自己躺在盖文的房间内。

这张床对于盖文一个人而言的确是大的过分了，多洛莉丝揉了揉眼睛坐了起来，她居然有种错觉，这张床比臭老爸的床要大。朝着光熙射入的地方望去，就看到了沐浴在熔光之下玩着手游的盖文。

盖文注意到她的动作，笑了一下伸出一只手，粗略的揉了揉多洛莉丝的脑袋，紧接着继续投身入手上的音游之中。多洛莉丝躺在床上有些糊涂的玩着手指，她脑内还是兴奋感的余韵。

突然之间她的手机响了一下，从床头拿回了自己的手机之后点开聊天室，发现德洛丽丝已经给她刷了整整一个早上的屏幕了，老天爷，多洛莉丝好像意识到自己忘记了什么。

“你的朋友看来有急事找你，sweetie。”盖文笑了起来，“你的手机从一大早就开始叮叮当当的响，并且如果我没猜错的话，你这个朋友还真的有该死的强迫症，每隔两分钟一条信息，每隔十分钟的铃声会换一次。果然，也只有这样有强迫症的小可爱才能和你这个小强迫症作为好朋友。”

糟了，看到满屏的emoji和问好的多洛莉丝瞬间清醒过来了，把昨晚的所有一切兴奋感给抛到了脑后。她紧张的看了看首页的日期提醒，清楚的看到上面写着星期五。

老天，多洛莉丝感觉到自己的手开始冒汗了，她想起来了昨天汉克回家的时候还朝着她做了一个眼神示意。唔，多洛莉丝现在终于明白这个老酒鬼是在告诉自己什么了。盖文回家之后她把摊牌的事情忘得一干二净了。

“盖文，我觉得我得跟你说点事儿。”多洛莉丝犹犹豫豫的说完了这句话，时不时用眼神瞄了瞄隔壁沉迷游戏的盖文，因为不敢直视，随即就将眼神紧紧地黏在被子上的猫咪花纹上面，一旁窝在纸箱里的doughnut百般无奈的甩着尾巴轻轻地拍打着纸箱，似乎是在催促着多洛莉丝。

玩着音游的盖文头也不回的说道，“说什么？”

“那个……”多洛莉丝咬了咬下嘴唇，她今天必须得向盖文摊牌了，要不然他们就赶不上周六的订婚仪式了，并且她也不确定盖文是否会真的带她去巴黎，尤其是这种脾气古怪特别倔的男人。

她的脑海内蹦出了一个德洛丽丝怀抱着双手微微皱着眉头的形象，又想了想那个骄傲并且讨厌的汉密尔顿小姐抱着900的模样，她深吸了一口气，将枕头扯过来盖在自己的脑袋上之前像是自暴自弃的说道，“我想去找德洛丽丝。”

“你不就是德洛丽丝吗，宝贝，你是睡糊涂了吗？”盖文感觉到好笑，他的手指依旧在屏幕上灵活的滑动。昨天晚上他下班回来，首先给“德洛丽丝”做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，紧接着带着“德洛丽丝”在城区玩了许久，最后盖文带着多洛莉丝回来的时候，发现这个小家伙已经靠在自己的背上睡着了。

果然还是小孩子，盖文将多洛莉丝放在床上轻柔的盖好被子的时候如此想到。

“疼疼疼疼……”多洛莉丝躲在枕头里偷偷的将隐形眼镜取了下来，感谢现在该死的科技，多洛莉丝心里愤愤的想到，紧接着将其捏在了手心里，棱角割的有点生疼。

不知情的盖文笑了一下，再次伸出了一只手拍了拍“德洛丽丝”脑袋上的枕头，却听到里面闷闷的传来一句话，“我不是德洛丽丝·李德，我是多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基，我们真的得去找德洛丽丝……”

音游的背景音乐瞬间停止，多洛莉丝此时此刻就像是一只因为害怕而将脑袋埋在沙子里的鸵鸟一般，她压根就不敢去看盖文此时此刻的表情。

两人之间陷入了尴尬的沉默，紧接着她听到盖文嘟嘟囔囔的，像是自我安慰的说道，“噢，看来你也认识了，哈，哈哈，你说你得去找多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基啊，咳，我觉得，你们两个认识是一个好事，咳，但是去找她是不是有点不方便？”

“不是啊，盖文！”多洛莉丝一把将枕头从脑袋上移了开来，立刻坐起身子，朝着盖文大声说道，“我真的是多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基，而，德洛丽丝·李德不在这里，不在你的床上，她现在在法国巴黎，卡姆斯基的宅邸里面！”

盖文的表情僵硬了一秒，凭着强大的警探面对及处理突发事件的能力，他瞬间将面部表情控制住了，但是他依旧没法将内心的震惊以及疑惑给完全压下去，他呆愣的望着面前几乎和德洛丽丝一模一样的女孩，因为怀疑而半眯起了一边的眼睛，“多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基？你是多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基？”

“是我啊，盖文，”多洛莉丝赶忙凑到了一副“我这是在做梦吧”表情的盖文身边，她用手指大大的撑开了自己的眼睛，好让盖文看清楚自己的瞳眸颜色，“我不是冷蓝色，盖文，我和你的是一样的颜色，看到没有，棕黄色，但是我的没有你的好看，因为我观察发现你的眼睛在阳光下面会呈现出好看澄澈的琥珀色。”

“这两个耳洞不是我同学帮我打的，盖文，这是克洛伊帮我打的，你可以看一下，我的银质耳钉上面有小小的’KAMSKI’的刻印，这些都是他们允许我做的，”多洛莉丝滔滔不绝的讲着她和德洛丽丝的不一样，“你仔细看看，我的头发颜色其实跟德洛丽丝的不太一样，并且你没有发现吗，我的眉骨以及鼻梁跟德洛丽丝比起来还是有很大差距的。”

“以及，一直给我发信息的，被你称为’强迫症的小可爱’其实就是德洛丽丝，亲爱的，也只有德洛丽丝和臭老爸才会这么做，什么该死的每两分钟准时给你发短信息，隔十分钟换一个铃声提醒，然后隔半个小时就会拨打一次电话，我的天，在这个方面我不得不承认德洛丽丝和臭老爸一样令人感到讨厌！”

“……”盖文沉默了，望着面前这名女孩指手画脚的比划着身上和她远在大西洋彼岸的姐妹不一样的地方，最后她说完最后的辨析之后就像是用尽了全身力气一般，直直的倒在了床垫上面，偏棕色的头发散落着，此时她这个模样看起来像是任人宰割的鱼肉一般。

男子深呼吸了好几口，终于从她一连串的话语炮轰之间晃过神来，他无奈的叹了口气，抓了抓自己的头发，眼神已经不自觉的飘到了那半张照片的存放处。

如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。

他搓了搓自己的脸，叹了口气，该死的墨菲定律。将多洛莉丝给从床上抱了起来，揉了揉这个做错了事情的女孩的脑袋，像是安慰她，其实也是一种安慰自己的方式，亲了亲她的额头。

“hey，亲爱的，我们是不是太久没见了？不要故意不看我，好吗？”听到这句话多洛莉丝鼻头一酸，眼圈瞬间红了起来，她死死地咬着自己的下嘴唇，不让自己眼眶内的泪水打转着淌下，紧接着用颤抖的声线犹豫的问道，“盖文，你不讨厌我吗？我擅自做了这件事，你不生气吗？”

“小家伙。”盖文笑了起来，他捏了捏多洛莉丝的脸，后者朝着他含着笑意故意瞪了他一眼，“我早就觉得你和德洛丽丝有些不一样，你的说话方式以及生活习惯跟德洛丽丝完全就不一样，虽然你很刻意在掩盖。我也有怀疑你是多洛莉丝，但是我又一直觉得这怎么可能，哪有这么巧的事。好吧，现在你把我自欺欺人的泡泡给戳破了，你个小混蛋。”

“好了，我觉得你说的没错，我真的得送你回法国巴黎了，把德洛丽丝给接回来。天知道那群家伙会怎么处理我，想到这里我脑袋都大了。”盖文叹了口气，好像是想到了什么眼睛里闪烁不定，最后抿了抿嘴巴，问道，

“那个……那个烤面包机是跟克洛伊和伊利亚一起住吗？啊呃不是为了什么，我就是想问一下，其实也没有什么，哎那个塑料罐头真的是在巴黎？”

“我不管了，我干嘛那么多心思放在那个废物是否在家里，还不如想想现在该怎么办。首先我得订个机票，算了，我还是订三张吧，打个电话把汉克叫过来。靠，就算是送你回去我也不会踏出机场一步，到时候叫老酒鬼按照导航把你送回去，然后将德洛丽丝接回来。你别这样看着我宝贝，我真的不会踏入你家附近十公里任何一步，任何一步！操！”

多洛莉丝望着面前的男子暴躁的戳着手机的屏幕，仔细一听，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔骂着的主人公都是900一人，听到这里多洛莉丝不由得笑了起来，惹得盖文抬起脑袋微微皱起眉头，半是疑惑半是好笑的问道，“你在笑什么哦，有那么好笑的吗？”紧接着望着多洛莉丝一个飞扑，死死的抱住了自己，盖文叹了口气，宠溺的放下了手机好好地抱住了这名阔别已久的女儿，果不其然从她一怂一怂的肩头知道她在哭。

“没有办法，亲爱的，按照法律规定，我必须得把你送回到……唔，900那个家伙的附近。”盖文决定自己不再掩饰自己的“前妻”实际上是个男子的事实，因为就算是再怎么说，他总不能说自己的“前妻”是卡姆斯基家不存在一名女子，并且面前的小可爱还是那个烤面包机带大的。

“不是，盖文……”她停止了抽泣，从盖文的怀里抬起脑袋，因为哭泣眼泪和鼻涕都挂在了脸上，盖文笑了笑从身后床头柜旁边抽起了一张纸巾轻轻地帮忙擦去了脸上的污渍，低着脑袋带着疑惑地眼神望着面前还在轻轻抽泣的多洛莉丝，“其实你不用踏进距离我家十公里之内，亲爱的……我们得去意大利的阿玛菲海岸……”

“为什么？”盖文更加疑惑地皱起了眉头，他压根想不到多洛莉丝是葫芦里卖什么药，只见到怀里的女孩犹豫了半天，张了张嘴又闭上了好几次之后，呼出了一口气翻了一个巨大的白眼说道，

“因为汉……唔因为！伊利亚那个臭老头举行了一个该死的家庭旅行，就在明天，去阿玛菲海岸。现在家里肯定都没有人了，盖文。你送我回去也找不到德洛丽丝，他们肯定会带德洛丽丝去的。”

“哈？？”男子宕机了，明显是还没有消化完全多洛莉丝的话，多洛莉丝用手扶住了盖文的双颊，感受着胡茬的粗糙感，“真的，就在阿玛菲海岸，然后德洛丽丝跟我讲900那个混蛋因为工作再一次的请假没去了，所以你根本就不会看到臭老爸，伊利亚他们应该还是很好对付的，我到了之后悄悄地给德洛丽丝发消息，然后我们在偷偷摸摸的换回来，保准他们都不知道，盖文……就去阿玛菲海岸嘛。”

“好吧好吧，服了你们了。”盖文扶住了自己快要裂开的脑袋，一听到阿玛菲海岸，他有一种非常不详的预感，但是他却不知道因为什么。即便是去见克洛伊，伊利亚以及51、60那群人也不会如此的害怕。

他亲了亲正忙着欢呼的多洛莉丝的脸蛋，站起身来嘟囔了一句然后摸到了自己的手机，给那个可能喝死在某个酒吧里的家伙打了个电话。

 

DieHard77：你猜猜怎么着，我成功了！

MADY：恭喜

DieHard77：嘿……

DieHard77：我刚刚好像听到了盖文说了那么一句话哎

MADY：我现在快要崩溃了[/图片][/图片]

MADY：什么？

DieHard77：哈？你们他妈的已经到了！？

DieHard77：真他妈的迅速，这个女的是八爪鱼吧

DieHard77：伊利亚是被克洛伊打断腿了吗 

DieHard77：不对不对，我听到盖文吐槽了一句，说“又是这样放别人飞机”什么什么的

MADY：我怎么没有听明白你在说什么。

DieHard77：啊这个事情还要从刚开始说起

MADY：？

DieHard77：我跟盖文摊牌了

MADY：嗯

DieHard77：紧接着我说服他把我送去阿玛菲海岸

MADY：然后成功了

DieHard77：对的，噢，你居然不在意我怎么跟盖文说的吗

MADY：yo，盖文，yo，yo，

MADY：欢迎来到阿玛菲海岸，那里有你前夫的爱

MADY：别再害羞别在害怕，请叫我RAP GOD？

DieHard77：你是不是偷偷翻了我的东西了！！

MADY：写的其实不错，我套用一下

DieHard77：原谅你了，甜心

DieHard77：如果我敢说“前夫”那么一句话，我可能会被盖文砍死的

MADY：我能想象得到

DieHard77：我没跟盖文说那里是汉密尔顿和臭老爸订婚的地方

DieHard77：我跟他说，唔，我们一家人带着你去那边旅游了，老爸要去参加发售会没去

MADY：噢，你开窍了。

MADY：那这么说的话，离婚前，是不是900老是放盖文飞机？

DieHard77：你说什么？？

DieHard77：噢，你说那个啊，我差点都他妈的忘光了

MADY：我并不觉得你开窍了。

MADY：驳回我之前的话。

DieHard77：HEY??????!!! Seriously？！！

MADY：甜心，话题跑了

MADY：AGAIN LMAO

DieHard77：所以，看样子，我们今天就会出发了

DieHard77：唔……我刚刚查看了下昨晚的消息，你猜猜，谁的

MADY：？

DieHard77：我收到了来自安德森叔叔，唔就是汉克的消息

MADY：WTF?!

DieHard77：hey，说脏话不是一个好习惯哦，亲爱的

MADY：得了吧

MADY：话说回来，你怎么跟汉克叔叔聊上了

DieHard77：……

DieHard77：太阳正好，不如我们赏日？

MADY：多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基？！

DieHard77：我招了我招了，求大人饶命

MADY：？？？

MADY：人呢？

MADY：多洛莉丝·卡姆斯基？？？

MADY：

DieHard77：没有没有，我回自己的房间去了

DieHard77：汉克要跟我们一起去找你们

MADY：啊噢，我好像没跟他们说汉克叔叔也要来，应该不会出事的吧？

DieHard77：[/图片]可是你看这个，老酒鬼说他已经搞定好一切了

MADY：行吧

MADY：别搞砸了

MADY：不对，搞砸了订婚才好

DieHard77：你是要TMD笑死我吗

MADY：如实招来

MADY：你怎么就和汉克那么好关系了？还跟你说处理好了一切？

DieHard77：这还不简单吗亲爱的……

MADY：我懂了。

MADY：你暴露了。

DieHard77：谁知道这个警察那么牛逼啊！

MADY：实话实说

DieHard77：？

MADY：我也暴露了。

DieHard77：WHAAAAAT？？

MADY：放心

MADY：900他并不知道

DieHard77：你说话能不能不要大喘气，吓他妈死我了

MADY：我发现，在整蛊卡姆斯基家族里任何一个人的时候，其他人都能出乎意料的团结

MADY：特别是这一次。

DieHard77：哈哈，是吧，什么？！

DieHard77：你可太牛逼了，瞬间暴露给四个人

MADY：这样不是更好吗

DieHard77：我觉得很好 [赞] [赞] [赞]

MADY：你们什么时候出发？

DieHard77：等老酒鬼过来，盖文好像叫我收拾东西了

MADY：快去

MADY：旁边的康纳看起来比我还要焦虑

DieHard77：想象得到。

 

 

多洛莉丝听到门铃声响了之后，她蹦蹦跳跳的往楼下跑去，在楼梯中段就看到了盖文黑着脸去打卡了门。果不其然，门口站着的是穿着似乎要去夏威夷的汉克，他现在就差给自己带一个花环了。身边还有一只吐着舌头喘息的大狗；本来窝在盖文脖颈上的doughnut看到相扑之后直接跳到了它的背上。

“速度真他妈的快啊……”盖文翻了一个白眼，虽然嘴上极其不情愿，但是他依旧往后退，示意着让汉克入屋。“你的拖鞋在老地方，自己找，嘿，哪个是我的乖狗狗，别动那些衣服，我得打包带走的。”相扑吐着舌头根doughnut跑到了厨房外头的后花园。

“票已经买好了，快感谢我，你个混蛋。自己翘班还要扯上我。我可是，全勤好代表。”汉克甩了甩手中的手机，楼梯上的多洛莉丝当然知道他早就买好票了，他们昨天就开始盘算这件事情，汉克提前买了稍微晚一点的航班，就是怕到时候买票发现已经无座的尴尬情况发现。

忙着往行李箱里塞东西的盖文冷哼了一声，“全勤好代表？汉克，太阳毁灭了我都不觉得这会发生。当年也就你和那个小贵宾同一个警局的时候才这样。”

汉克早就习惯了自己同事这种行为，已经摇头晃脑的哼起了小调子表示对盖文一系列动作的不稀罕；后者转而将把手上面的那件夹克给狠狠地甩了一下，闻了闻上面的味道，在汉克欲言又止的表情内丢进了行李箱里。

“嘿嘿嘿，你个臭小鬼，你真的要穿这些，呃，去，去见他们吗？他妈的你昨晚是芝士吃多了吗？”汉克抄起了那一件夹克，丝毫不在意盖文不满的皱起眉头，“我没记错的话，你他妈的前两天吃汉堡的时候，滑出来的叶片和沙拉酱粘在了上面，闻闻这个味道，我的天，你这个堪比生化武器了。老实说，我有点害怕到时候我们还没下飞机就被抓起来了。到时候即便说，啊，求求你们了，我们是底特律的警官，我怕也没有人相信。恶。”

“我他妈的，”盖文握紧了自己的拳头，“你他妈的。”他拳头在口中晃了两圈之后松开了，大步走到了汉克身边夺走了他手里的衣服，然后烦躁的扔在了地上，“好，我不带这件去，操你的汉克，他妈的我就是去送多洛莉丝回去，然后接德洛丽丝回来，那么讲究干什么，靠。又不是去约会？”

“你当年约会也差不多这个样子。OKAY OKAY！我说错了，靠，我真的不知道我干嘛就答应你这个混世魔王去阿玛菲海岸。”汉克将手放在空中无奈的挥动了几下，然后一屁股坐在了盖文的沙发上，看都没看那个已经被抓到把柄而生着气的男子，“多洛莉丝呢？你不会只负责了自己的东西吧？”

盖文朝着楼梯旁边的行李箱努了努嘴，叹了口气没说什么。汉克好笑的看着他从自己的行李箱里掏出来自己的衣服，然后一件一件的看了过去，烦躁的抹了把脸然后将其随便扔在了地板上，正要起身去楼上再拿下来几件可怜的衣服的时候，汉克说道，“你有必要吗？他妈的，思春男孩，这件、这件、还有这件我感觉不错。”

“嘿？我这不是思春。并且相信你的审美我宁愿去跳海，好吗，我他妈的要跟你说几次你才能将我的话给听进去？”盖文将手里的一条修身且颇较紧的裤子给搭在了肩膀上，汉克瞄了一眼那条裤子，眉毛一挑吹出了漂亮的口哨，“那条裤子留下，我觉得伊利亚应该喜欢看到你骚包的样子。Come On Man，你什么时候变得那么保守了？靠，你他妈也只有36，又不是路边卖烤红薯的家伙。”

“我只是，太久没跟卡姆斯基那群家伙见面了！”盖文将手里的裤子狠狠地摔进了行李箱，然后又随便从地上的衣服里拿起了一件拼色夹克给塞进了行李箱里，再急匆匆的拉上行李箱的拉链，“他妈的，你要是和我一样有了孩子，然后离婚了，十多年没跟那个康……卡姆斯基那群家伙见面的话，你也和我一样的。”

“okay，okay，”汉克朝着盖文无奈的点点头，“对了，你还有多久，走之前我可以再喝一瓶啤酒吗？”

“喝你个鬼，靠，快给老子滚过来，把doughnut和相扑送到卡尔家帮忙看一下！”

 

 

“我是疯了才来参加这个订婚仪式。”在阿玛菲海滩上，一名穿着浅蓝色定制西装且带着墨镜的男子推着一个坐在轮椅上的，同样带着墨镜的男子；后者看起来相安无事，只是腿部的石膏巨大且夸张到令人发笑，他十指交叉随意的放在自己的腹部上面，感受着海风吹拂着自己后面的小发啾。

“我为了不来我特意装瘸，还是被那个女人给绑架过来了。”坐在轮椅上愤愤不平的用着法语骂人的就是卡姆斯基家族的伊利亚·卡姆斯基，他万分的羡慕留在法国巴黎得去参加发布会的克洛伊，这个家伙用了各式各样的方法想要留在法国巴黎，连“老子可不稀罕你那个破婚礼”可是还是被51和60两个人五花大绑给拐了过来。

为什么这两个家伙可以如此不孝，卡姆斯基不禁头疼的想到。

“我听说，”康尼眨了眨眼，确认了一下自己用词的无误，“我听德洛丽丝说盖文今天会飞来阿玛菲海岸。”这别扭的父子两人走在路上居然没有引起任何人的注意力，听到这里卡姆斯基点了点头，然后发出了经典的笑声，这次引得旁边的人扭头观望，“噢噢是的，可爱的小德洛丽丝，还有可爱的小盖文。他们今天真的会来吗？我敢打赌，要是盖文来了知道900也在这里，肯定是直接垂直发送回到美国的底特律。”

“我也这么觉得，但是听康纳说，而康纳也是听汉克说，他们并没有告诉盖文这里是汉密尔顿小姐和900的订婚地点，他们好像告诉盖文的是，我们一家人带着德洛丽丝在这里度假。”康尼皱了下眉头，因为轮椅上的人太不安分了。

现在腿部绑着一个巨大石膏的男子居然还尝试着想要站起来，双手在空中挥舞的幅度足以让旁人认为康尼是从医院的康复院里偷了一个残疾人出来，“给我坐好，伊利亚，我是有命令在身的，你再乱动一次我就把你绑架丢进海里。”

“听听，听听，翅膀硬了也就牛逼了。”卡姆斯基不满的说道，“谁给你的命令？看我回去不把他给……”

“克洛伊。”

“哦。”折腾了半天的卡姆斯基再次乖乖的坐回在轮椅上，继续装着他的“残疾人”身份。

“克洛伊吩咐我，让我盯紧你，提醒你别忘了现在是一个残疾人的身份，你刚刚要是给汉密尔顿家族的人看到就十分的不好。并且我们得做好交接工作，无论盖文和900是否能见面，就算是最后……最后还是分路扬镳的话，那也要给这两个小女孩留下美好的回忆。”

“分路扬镳？”伊利亚转过头去看着康尼，“你他妈在开什么玩笑，他们两个会分路扬镳？这是我听过最好笑的笑话了，小可爱。”

他扯下了自己的墨镜，想要装酷可是看到了康尼背后匆匆走来且东张西望，四处寻找着的汉密尔顿小姐，他赶忙带上墨镜朝着自己的二儿子努努嘴，“康尼，走走走，那个女人来了。”

“哪个？”

“就那个啊！？”

“噢噢噢噢。”等到康尼明白准备推着自己的老爷子用十万八千里的速度跑回酒店的时候，已经太晚了。

卡姆斯基在墨镜下面翻了一个巨大的白眼，康尼这个家伙他怎么知道当一个残疾人是有多痛苦！紧接着身后的高跟鞋声越来越逼近，最后一声熟悉而又陌生的声音传来了，“呀，这么巧呀，请问你们见到我家甜心了吗？我怎么找都找不到了呢。”

“怎么就你家了的？”卡姆斯基维持着微笑用着腹语小声的嘟囔，这一句话也只有康尼听进去了，因为女人此时此刻依旧四处张望着她的未婚夫的身影，她压根就没有在意卡姆斯基的言语。

女人一边拨弄着自己的手指甲，突然好像是想到了什么一般，瞬间笑着说道，“啊，你说他会不会在跟，我亲爱的小可爱多洛莉丝在一起呢，怎么说，她还是对死去的母亲很怀念呢。”

“你口中所说的死去的母亲准备就要到了。”轮椅上的人内心如此想到，他们可不知道900现在到底跑到了哪里去，怎么说这个家伙总是来去无形无影的，以前也就只有盖文最知道这个家伙去了哪里。

反正不应该是跟“多洛莉丝”在一块，康纳都带她在酒店里开始准备晚一点的订婚仪式了，虽然是这么说，其实也是为了更好的与盖文交接。

康尼觉得现在还是赶快把这名“残疾人”给推走比较好，因为他怕这两个性格表现力特别强的人就在此地嘲热讽撕逼起来。他朝着汉密尔顿小姐抱歉的笑了笑，“不好意思，我们也不知道他现在在哪里。这里的风比较大，对伊利亚的康复不太好。我们转完这一圈就得回去了。”

汉密尔顿小姐像是大梦初醒一般小小的惊呼了一声，60都能感觉到卡姆斯基笑了起来，他当然知道后者很喜欢这种做作的女人，明明这个女人一直都不关心卡姆斯基的“残疾程度”，她更加担心的是卡姆斯基不到场是否不够在媒体上风光，然后半强硬性质的让卡姆斯基亲临现场。“噢，是哦，还是回去休息一下吧，不要受冷了，怎么说，晚点的订婚仪式你还是得亲自露面的呀。”

简单的招呼哈哈了几声之后，康尼开始快速的推着装死的卡姆斯基回到酒店，一路上飞沙走石一般，而卡姆斯基好像是下定死心要装死在轮椅上面。

穿过长长的走廊，周围都是漂亮的装饰物，游客说说笑笑，带有咸淡海味的海风舒适的吹在每个人的脸上，早上的阳光懒洋洋的洒在每人的发梢上，就像是缓慢涌起的海波一样。

康尼是第一次如此讨厌这么漫长的走廊。

并且他还推着一个装死的卡姆斯基。

 

“……”盖文拉着多洛莉丝的手站在了酒店门口，最后决定将墨镜摘了下来，用裸色看了看周围的景象。海风吹着他可爱的，充斥着黄色大菠萝可爱图案的小外套，里面是白色的打底背心，看似随意但是却在飞机上换的棕色白边的中分运动裤；而身边的汉克则是一副原本的，只是换了种主打眼色的，要去夏威夷的模样，白色为底色的衣服上印满了花花绿绿的椰子树，穿着一条大裤衩。

跟他们两个格格不入的就是，盖文旁边的精心穿着打扮的多洛莉丝。她穿着柔滑高档布料裁制而成的连衣裙，还带着一串香奈儿的珍珠项链，脚上踏着一双米黄色的圆头小高跟。

怎么说，今天也是900和汉密尔顿小姐订婚的日子，晚点就算是盖文和900真的凉了，多洛莉丝也不会再为突然匆忙换衣服而慌张。

“啊我说错了，他妈的，这就是一群该死的吸血鬼。”汉克冷哼了一声，然后率先托着行李箱走进了酒店里，在多洛莉丝善意的轻微加大力度拉扯盖文的手的提醒之下，后者终于反应过来了，赶忙拉着多洛莉丝的手跟随汉克的步伐。

他不知道为什么，明明900并不在这里，但是从下飞机那一瞬间他感觉那股如影随形的阴影一直伴随在身边左右，有一双冷色的瞳眸躲在阴暗处紧紧地跟随着他。

“papa，汉克叔叔说要花一点时间，好像是数据出了点错误。”多洛莉丝蹦蹦跳跳的跑回到了盖文的身边，她在飞机上就开始喊盖文“papa”了，很好的是盖文并没有制止她这么称呼，盖文揉了揉太阳穴，半是嘲笑的一般带着多洛莉丝挪步到了汉克附近，“看来你老了啊，汉克，连酒店都不会订了啊。”

“去去去。”汉克翻了一个巨大的白眼，将一边的蓝牙耳机拿了下来，紧接着敲了敲再带了回去。盖文撑着自己的下巴知道这个家伙肯定是打给了康纳，瞄眼看到了旁边多洛莉丝正在玩着前几天给她买来的猫咪玩偶，他感觉到一阵心酸的无奈。

过了今天，明天说不定他再也看不到这个小女孩了，继续过着像一只老鼠一般的，躲避着来自名为900的太阳的照射。

盖文看着这个海岸，看着波涛翻滚的湛蓝海岸，在阳光的照射下可以闪烁着清透的色彩，他不知道为何就想到了以前跟900在这里游玩的日子，那一天他在大街小巷里骑着摩托车穿梭，而900则是好笑的一直骑着他自己拼装的机车在后面紧紧地跟随着。

他们还拍了不少的照片，虽然说这些照片早已被盖文删的干干净净，即便是早已自动上传到了iCloud上，那个Apple ID盖文早就不触碰了，这像是一个蹩脚且廉价的记忆封锁门。

操，我干嘛要想这些成年旧事。恍惚了一下，盖文再次回过神来发现多洛莉丝早就不见了。他稍带惊慌的抬头看了下汉克，发现他在旁边跟前台的招待员交流着，一人用着蹩脚的意大利语而另外一人用着蹩脚的英语，如果是平常盖文可能会笑的直不起腰。现在他压根没时间去搭理这滑稽可笑的场面，焦虑的眼睛扫描着每一个客人，尝试着从他们的身上找到多洛莉丝的身影。

脸上带着伤疤的男子决定亲自去寻找，凭着警探的直觉，他很有把握自己能抓到这只喜欢到处乱飞的小鸟。他顺着左边的走廊通道一直往前走着，实话实说，选择这条走廊的盖文其实压根没有任何的理由，他只是觉得这条道路肯定有着什么在等着他，如同冥冥之中那般。

 

900感觉到自己不想皱眉都不行，刚从“多洛莉丝”那里被两人“赶出去”之后，他就在一楼的餐厅里遇到了汉密尔顿小姐，她亲昵的挽上了900的胳膊，不知道为何900难以推开，即便是不太喜欢过于亲密的肢体接触。他的脑海内老浮现出一个熟悉但是遥远的身影，遥远的处在大西洋彼岸的身影，尤其是看到彩旗下面出租的小摩托车的时候，那种翻滚的感情如同惊天海啸一般将他吞噬了。

汉密尔顿小姐完全被订婚的喜悦给冲昏了头脑，她愉悦的迈着MiuMiu新季的高跟鞋，几乎是拉扯着900在光滑的大理石地板上敲打出清脆的篇章，脸上洋溢着得意的表情。900并不想去筹备这场婚礼，他感觉自己是这场“胜利”的牺牲品，极其完美的报复了内心深处的，真实的自己。

在走向电梯的时候，他们遇到了汉密尔顿夫妇，以及汉密尔顿小姐的兄弟姐姐，他们夸张的发出了一声尖叫，似乎见到了什么天大的喜事一般，蜂拥着朝着这两人走了过来。汉密尔顿先生朝着900伸出了一只带满了戒指的手，而900礼貌性质的回应着。

过多金属的圈环以及汗湿的手心让900的微笑微微僵硬了一下，他仔细的打量着这名满脸油光，搞着多重婚外情的老男人，他似乎注意到了900鹰一般的眼神，尴尬的开始笑了起来，露出了里面低俗的大金牙。

汉密尔顿夫人发出了尖锐的笑声，而汉密尔顿大公子则是兴奋的搓着自己的手，似乎在犹豫着要不要去握握自己妹夫的手。900抽回了自己的手，主动向汉密尔顿大公子伸了过去，他赶忙的迎上了900，露出了一个讨好性质的笑容。而旁边的艾米丽的姐姐正在用兴奋且嫉妒的眼神盯着900和艾米丽，而订婚的女主角则是面挂着得意洋洋的表情轻蔑的看向自己的姐姐。

“哎呀，我们对这一次订婚仪式的安排十分的满意，哦呵呵。”汉密尔顿夫人从腰间的小包包里摸出了一把复古的扇子，啪的一声打开了在面前，夸张的遮住了死亡芭比粉的嘴唇。这场订婚仪式还是卡姆斯基随便设计的，纯粹就是敷衍了事的那种。对此他都没敢说出口，生怕身边的未婚妻娇嗔起来，说这不满意那不满意。

“各位喜欢就好。”900淡淡的说道，汉密尔顿夫人的眼神一转，略带深意的望着身边急促紧张的丈夫，脚下一个动作示意着男子要说些什么，未来的老丈爷像是大梦惊醒一般，继续笑着说道，“哎呀，我们以后就是亲家了，有什么都是要互相帮助，互相体谅得嘛。我都跟我儿子和女儿说了，虽然这是为了我们两个家族集团以后昌荣繁盛，但是怎么说在这种美好的日子聊钱也不太好是吧，哈哈。”

“哎，老爸，你这句话就说的不对了。”油头梳的有些过分的大儿子大笑起来了，他拍了拍父亲的肩膀，朝着900一挥手，露出了一个自以为是的笑容，“我们都是一家人了，这哪里是钱的问题呢？这分明就是家事啊，是吧，爸爸妈妈，我觉得你们帅气且能干的新女婿是不会不谈家事的，怎么说也是个好男人。”

900眨了眨眼，从他们一大早浓妆淡抹的接近自己他就知道到底是怎么一回事。他整理了一下袖口，带有抱歉的口吻说道，“我明白你们的意思，但是现在财务那边我还是得跟伊利亚商量一下。因为最终的决定权是在他们的手里，但是请放心，既然以后都是……一家人的话，这点关照当然是会有的。”

他的眼神冰冷，说“一家人”的时候分明顿了顿，摇摆不定的思想依旧回到了那个脾气古怪的男子身上，而汉密尔顿家族的人当然看出来了他的公事职场应对，不由得用尴尬的笑声来打破几个人之间的沉默。

“你们真是的，怎么能在我作为主角的日子里抢尽我的风头！”汉密尔顿小姐撒娇一般娇娇的跺了一下脚，然后抱住了姐姐的胳膊，亲昵的送上了一个亲吻，紧接着就是按着顺序都给家人一个吻，可是眼神里却是寒冷的逐客令，她再次挽上了900的胳膊，将脑袋贴在了900贴身定制的西装上面,“我们两个还要到上面商量一点东西，可能现在我不能陪你们了，真的呀，你们不要责备我的失陪哟。”

“知道了，知道了，去吧年轻人。”汉密尔顿夫人在扇子后面的嘴都要笑裂了，她赶忙拉上了丈夫的手往后退着，然后示意着儿子以及女儿赶忙退开，走了好几步之后转过身去抛了一个媚眼，似乎在用这种方式提醒着900不要忘记他们之间说定的事情一般。900只感觉脑袋疼，如果这对夫妻能像现在那般甜蜜有爱的话，那么汉密尔顿家族集团不一定会因为桃色绯闻缠身，也不会因此股价大跌，更不会出现员工被性侵起诉的案子出现。

送走了他们四人之后，汉密尔顿小姐成功化身为了一个恋爱期的女子，她一系列看似胡闹的举动让900深切的知道，其实她只是想要让900去哄他罢了。然而900脑内却没有任何处理方式，于是他选择无视这种无理取闹的举动。

看着900如同钢铁一般不为所动，汉密尔顿小姐只感觉到一阵莫名其妙的欲火外加兴奋焚身，一想到这个全世界都想扒拉的男子今天就要跟自己订婚了，在两人迈进电梯的那一瞬间她就一条腿缠上了900的身体，然后双臂环抱着这名男子，想要将自己红艳的双唇送上门去。

她可不在意在电梯摄像头后面的工作人员怎么想，她死死的搂住900的脖子不让这名男子挣脱出自己的怀抱。900微微皱起了自己的眉头，望着这名妙龄的女子凑上来的红唇以及紧闭的双眼，只感觉到压力值不断地飙升。他想要赶快关上电梯的门，不要让外面乔装为游客的记者看到这些足够让外媒爆炸的画面，他快速的按着电梯关门的按钮，在抬眼的那一瞬间，他恍惚了。

他觉得自己是不是太久没有收到这个男子的信息而产生了幻觉，亦或是汉密尔顿小姐的香水带有迷幻的作用，900在电梯内朝外看到了熟悉的身影。虽然这个身影正侧着，且似乎在寻找着什么，但是900一眼就认出来了身影的主人，这是此时此刻应该待在大西洋彼岸的底特律里的盖文·李德，也是他离婚之后十年未见的，至今最爱的那个人。

即便是他不想要亲口去承认。

900感觉他压根就没有变，鼻梁上的伤疤依旧让900心疼的想要将这名男子搂进怀里，用自己的亲吻去淡化这条伤疤的疼痛；岁月似乎并没有在盖文的脸上留下痕迹，他一如既往的用着发胶涂抹着那个故意“示威”的发型，可爱的穿着那件压箱了很久的菠萝图案的小外套。

因为震惊以及不确定，900的手指依旧压在关闭电梯门的按钮上，当他反应过来的时候，电梯已经走到了八楼了。在门即将合上的时候，像是要给900证明这并不是他的幻觉，也不是荒唐的梦境一般，门外的男子戏剧性的转过了身子，面对着900。

后者并不在乎现在此时此刻自己尴尬的模样，汉密尔顿小姐像是一只树袋鼠一样紧紧地扒拉在900的身上，她紧皱的眉头表现出她对900不在频道里的不满，因为她的甜心此时此刻正在扒拉着电梯门，伸长了脖子似乎想要看清楚门外的人。

很显然盖文已经看到这幅有点不堪的场面，面对着将近十年没见到的前夫，他下意识的咧嘴笑了笑，就像是以前他们见面一般，熟悉的，如同刻入本能一般地快速的翻了一个巨大的白眼，一手随意的插着腰，另外一只手一摊，朝着即将合上的电梯门里的熟悉陌生人招呼道，“噢，他妈的好久不见，你个垃圾。”

 

 

“操，汉克，你给我死过来你这个屁股喝酒的混犊子！”盖文气冲冲的冲入了房间。其实他还没有完全从撞见900的惊讶以及震惊之中走出来，直到走到了海岸边突然手机信息提醒了一下将其拉了出来。看到信息来者是汉克，他就气的如同一壶沸腾的水，气冲冲的直接一路跑回了酒店，颇有汤姆猫的气势。

当然，他并没有坐刚刚900坐过的电梯。

推开房门看到令人窒息的一幕之后，盖文感觉自己真的想回到几个小时之前，给那个还做着忐忑美梦的自己狠狠地来一记上勾拳，他是怎么就这么相信老奸巨猾的汉克·安德森的花言巧语的？盖文像是闪灵里被劈开了房门的母亲一般大叫起来，“他妈的小贵宾你咋也在这？”

康纳坐在沙发上面注意到了盖文的闯入，朝着声源处支起了身体朝着盖文友好打着招呼，说句实在话，他的确有点想念盖文对他的“爱称”；而汉克已经开始喝起了酒店房间冰箱里配备的可乐，丝毫不在乎康纳的小眼神，现在是在度假，难不成一杯可乐都不能喝？

“这都是你们算好的？你们就他妈的一直把我蒙在鼓里？”窝着一肚子的气，最后便作为压着后牙槽憋出几个字。而不出所料的是，汉克随意的耸了耸肩膀，一副“不关我事”的表情继续大口喝着百事可乐；而康纳维持着那个和十年前一模一样的愚蠢笑容，“噢，盖文，好久不见。”

“停停停，别叫我盖文，我和你这个傻逼没那么好的关系。”康纳听后并不生气，他依旧保持着笑容望着盖文，直到今天，盖文看着康纳这种笑容还是有种头皮发麻的感觉。他有些局促的摸了一下鼻梁上的伤疤，眼神四处瞄了一下，然后说道，“这，狗日的怎么回事，我刚刚没眼瞎的话，那个贱人好像旁边有个美女？”

“come on盖文，你不会真的不知道吧？！”汉克像是不敢相信一样将手举过了脑袋，做了一个夸张的动作，紧接着像是想到了什么一般重重的将手拍回在自己的大腿上，一手扶住额头，“靠，我都忘了，这个鸡巴人真的不知道。”

“盖文，别生气。这样对你没有任何的好处。”康纳眨了眨眼，紧接着拍了拍旁边的沙发，示意着盖文就坐。盖文眯着眼睛不可置信的盯着横躺在沙发上的汉克，用一个白眼表示拒绝。“正如你所见的，这不是假的，盖文。如果你现在打开手机里看一下任何一个八卦版面，你大概能得到一些带有指向性的相关报道。”

“Hell No。”感觉被气得有些胸闷，盖文扶住了自己发涨的额头，只感觉冷汗不断地冒出，果然一路上的不祥预感是真的，他不应该否定自己超准的警察直觉。康纳见他没有任何过多的反应，然后继续保持着中速的语速，如同汇报着公司财务一般说道，“那位你口中所说的’美女’是汉密尔顿家族的艾米丽·汉密尔顿小姐。兴许你已经知道了汉密尔顿家族一系列丑闻以及集团危机，但是你应该对900与汉密尔顿小姐的恋情知之甚少。不过现在知道也不算太迟。”

“哈？你是有问题吗？”盖文发出了怒吼，“那个傻逼面包机喜欢上谁，跟谁有绯闻干我屁事？我这次来又不是想要让他看我笑话的。你们觉得践踏我的尊严很好玩吗？ok，我知道，我尊严他妈的连狗屎都不如。操。”盖文一拳打在了旁边的玻璃柜台上，力度之大发出了清脆的响声，汉克耸了耸肩朝着康纳做了一个“我就知道”的表情，而他的小男友依旧是保持着微笑。

“嘿，嘿，嘿，醒醒。”盖文上前去在康纳的面前连续打了好几个响指，他眉头紧皱，“我才不管他和她到底要干嘛，好吧？我找到德洛丽丝之后我就离开，ok？我再也不想跟你们卡姆斯基家族这群傻逼打交道，尤其是900，听懂了吗？这些破话还需要我跟你们说几遍？”

一旁看好戏的汉克发出了一声叹息，然后朝着康纳再次做了一个“其实他不是这个意思”的表情，成功的被这个气的要跳脚的警探抓到了把柄，他一把夺过了汉克手里的可乐，狠狠地放在了一旁的桌子上，“嘿，安德森，我可不管你来这里是否是要跟你的小男友约会还是度假，去他的。我找到德洛丽丝之后我自己先回去，真的是狗日的邪门。”

他双手叉腰背对着两人，深呼吸了好几次来平复内心的惊涛骇浪，盖文淡淡的，极力的抑制住自己的怒气从嘴边跑出来，为这个诡异的沉默火上浇油，“多洛莉丝在哪里？我刚刚怎么找不到她反而在……”

“盖文，900今天就要和汉密尔顿小姐订婚了。”康纳平淡无常的说出这句话，口吻轻松的如同是在谈论今晚的晚餐吃什么，这一句话像一把利剑，将盖文未说完的话硬生生的切开了；又像是一双残忍的大手，将盖文外在的所有掩饰一瞬间给撕扯开，血淋淋的露出里面的尚未愈合的伤口。

沙发上的两人有些担心的望着这突然失声的背景，他们似乎听得到墙壁上悬挂着的复古布谷鸟钟摆晃荡的滴答声，而康纳等了好几秒没见到那个背影有啥反应甚至想要起身，去看看盖文到底怎么了。可是就在准备要起身的那一瞬间，他听到一声尖锐的冷笑声。

“那个垃圾罐头爱怎么样关我屁事，我都跟你们说了。他是死是活，有几个男女朋友，早就从十年前开始不关我盖文·李德的事情了。”说完之后他往未关闭的门口走去，“说句老实话，哈哈，他妈的我今天就是要留在这里了，900能找到那么好看的女人真的是他的走运。看来我得真心去祝福他一下，这个贱人，订婚都不请我。”幸亏他们居住的是在高楼层的套餐包间里，倘若是在低楼层的单人双人间，他们之间的谈话内容足以让任何一家报纸的记者举着相机和话筒在外面翘首等待。

在狠狠地将房门甩上的时候，汉克叹了口气，朝着那个极力想让自己看起来强大的脆弱背影说道，“多洛莉丝在隔壁房间里，你不用去找他们了，水吧在下面。如果要去喝就去喝一杯吧，我们今晚就走。德洛丽丝现在和多洛莉丝还玩着过家家呢，我们晚点告诉她吧。”背影愣了一下，然后发出了一声叹息，耸了耸肩强装自己压根不在意900一般，强忍着眼眶里打转着的泪水，逼迫着自己挤出一个笑容，“我知道了，虽然很不想说，还是谢谢你了，汉克。不过我现在真的只是，需要那么一点点的酒精。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我貌似越写越多了（？？本来还想这一章大结局？大结局个鬼鬼

PART-6

900感觉自己的理性正在崩塌，刚刚那惊鸿的一瞥，是打从和盖文离婚之后，长达十年之后的见面。在电梯外的突然现身将他近十年来堆砌的高墙给一拳击碎，从破碎了的砖块水泥之中，900才知道自己对这个混蛋是多么的思念，即便他一直逃避着这个想法。

“hey，亲爱的，你在想什么？”汉密尔顿的声音从更衣室里传了出来，她又换了一套衣服。900并不知道为什么她如此热衷于穿这些颜色有点艳俗的衣服，嗅闻到香水的逼近，900不得不扭过头对她笑了笑作为回应。而汉密尔顿小姐也只是露出了一个妩媚的笑容，捧着他的脸轻轻地吻了一口之后就扭着曼妙的身躯坐在了沙发上。

900给自己斟了一杯白葡萄酒，芬芳浓郁的单宁让他感觉到暂时的安心。这瓶酒又让他不可避免的想到了盖文，后者喜欢喝高甜度的酒，即便是喝冰美式咖啡也喜欢加上许多的奶油搅拌均匀再喝。他所有饮食的嗜好以及可爱的小细节，900都记得清清楚楚，他将剩下的半杯给喝的干净，感觉自己就是在犯贱。

他爱她吗？900看了一眼慵懒的躺在沙发上翘着腿玩手机的汉密尔顿小姐，后者现在正忙着自拍，迫不及待的发在私人的insta上面以获得大家的赞以及关注。这个问题他本人自我询问过许多次，他的家人也问过许多次。

卡姆斯基不屑且轻蔑的眼神深刻的记在900的心里，因为只有他犀利且直率的说出来了900的心病。当他的父亲听到自己的小儿子毋庸置疑的，用平稳且没有过多情感起伏的声线说出“我爱她”的时候 ，卡姆斯基只是从怀里掏出了一把枪，像是玩物一般戏谑的说道，“那如果我现在让人悄无声息的杀了她，你会心痛吗？你对她会有缅怀之心吗？”

一贯的作风，900深知卡姆斯基喜欢极端的逼问，但是这很有效。他有点犹豫，如果他是他们集团生产出来的AI机器，现在一定闪烁着高危的红光。但是最后900还是坚定的望着他的父亲，早已将真实的自我给谋杀在了内心深处，麻木且淡淡地说道，“我会，我会伤心欲绝。我爱她胜过世界上的一切。”

“噢，那太好了。”卡姆斯基将枪支收了回去。他将书桌上的台式电话给抄了起来，在900无感情的冰冷眼神之中拨通了克洛伊的办公电话，短暂的两秒过后电话通了。900保持着笔直的站姿望着卡姆斯基玩味一般的甩弄着专门定制的钢笔，“克洛伊吗？我想了一下，我觉得你的提议不错。”

900疑惑地微微皱起眉头，他不知道卡姆斯基又在葫芦里卖什么药，也不知道克洛伊所谓的提议又是什么。他感觉自己就像是一个边缘人，活在这个大家庭里，但是却总是被遗忘，这种尴尬的场景似乎从盖文离婚之后时常上演。只看到卡姆斯基笑了起来，这种带着阴气的笑声让900警惕性一下子飙到了100，压力值也在不断地飙升。

紧接着卡姆斯基就将电话给扣上了，金属碰撞发出了好听的声音；一旁的打印机正在运作着，打印着一份类似于合同的东西。刚刚打印出来的纸张自带的热度灼着卡姆斯基的指尖，他快速的浏览了一遍之后将其中一份整理好，放在了900的面前，紧接着慵懒的躺回在他专属的猩红色天鹅绒椅子里。

“Beautiful，and forever young。”卡姆斯基将台上花瓶里的玫瑰花给扯了出来，扯碎了娇嫩的花瓣，紧接着将其轻轻地丢弃在了地毯之上；900犹豫了一下，他还是上前一步将桌面上的白色文件给拿了起来。映入眼帘的就是第一章上右上角的，属于盖文的照片。

往下看，他才觉得卡姆斯基被冠以“疯子”的称号并不是假的。下面洋洋洒洒的都是一些无关紧要的官方话语，无论怎么看，所谓的“正式断绝关系，维护媒体外论”都是话中有话，而最后需要900和卡姆斯基的双方签约。900挑起了一边的眉毛，他并不知道10年之后这老奸巨猾的家伙还惦记着盖文什么好处。

“亲爱的儿子，关于你，婚姻的不幸。你记得我们对外是怎么说的吗？”卡姆斯基将只剩下可怜兮兮的花蕊的枝条放回在花瓶里，“前妻车祸身亡，不是吗？”卡姆斯基将多名媒体的报道版面通过投影赤裸裸的放在了900的面前。“现在我们可爱的理查德，就要取汉密尔顿的小甜心了。”手指一滑，画面转化为汉密尔顿和900手挽着手以及街头亲吻的照片以及相关报道，900只感觉到自己太阳穴在突突的跳动着，因为不安他感觉到稍许口渴。

“而他们肯定不知道，经过我们包装的前妻其实是一名男子。”卡姆斯基笑了起来，“你们两个结婚当年可还是私奔，真是有趣不是吗，理查德？但是不得不说，我还挺喜欢这个小子。嘿，放松。”他打了一个响指，屏幕上的所有相关消息都没了，“放心，我们没有去调查盖文，不过呢，如果你签署了面前的条约，我们可以开始对盖文·李德，以及可爱的德洛丽丝进行调查。”

“所以，你的核心目的是什么。”900冷淡的声音传来，似乎那个让他心脏狂跳不已的男子就不存在一般，卡姆斯基笑了起来，他站起身，走到了900的身后，“有的时候，你的思考方式跟康纳和康尼真的不一样，亲爱的孩子。你知道吗，汉密尔顿小姐强大的占有欲已经开始花大价格让别人去调查你’前妻’的背景故事，猜猜，他们现在找到了吗？”

“当然没有，那个小混蛋真的是小瞧我们的公关能力了，感谢克洛伊。”卡姆斯基在他身后轻笑，本以为他已经退开，可是下一秒卡姆斯基的声音在900的耳边冒出，“我们猜猜看，如果这个大嘴巴的家族知道你的’前妻’其实是一名男子，并且并没有因为车祸而身亡，与此同时，你还有另外一个十岁的双胞胎女儿，你猜猜看，我们家族会遭受到什么？”

“长痛不如短痛，孩子。”900的手上一沉，金属的寒意从手心传来，900在卡姆斯基的操控之下开始握住了这把手枪，“更何况你已经没有挂念了，不是吗？正如你所说，你认为艾米丽是世界上最为独一无二的宝贝。噢，十年真的是一个漫长的时段，可以将所有爱恋以及甜蜜冲洗的一干二净，再转身投放在新的，漂亮的皮囊上面。”900握着手枪的手在卡姆斯基微微抬举之下缓缓升起。

“我和克洛伊决定，为了家族的荣耀，噢这句话你最喜欢挂在嘴边了，不是吗？”卡姆斯基笑道，“为了避免到时候出现一些不必要的麻烦，不如……”话说到这里的时候，900面前投影出来了盖文的一张照片，这张照片应该是近期偷偷拍摄的，他并不排除这个是盖文同事汉克帮忙拍摄的可能性。“我们亲手将其给埋葬，那么就不存在后患之忧了。”

“至于德洛丽丝·李德，我认为我们可以通过一定别的方法将其收养。我想，你的爱人艾米丽·汉密尔顿肯定会很乐意接受的。”卡姆斯基低沉的声音如同蛊咒一般环绕在900的身边，他扣动扳机的手指在微微的发抖着，这对于一名特种兵训练出身的900而言是少有且可悲的，他感觉指尖发冷，盖文含笑的眼睛像是一种无声的嘲讽，疲倦的棕褐色瞳眸以及熟悉的鼻梁伤疤，这一切都是900所熟悉的模样。

“开枪，我就同意你和汉密尔顿小姐的婚礼。你也得知道，你答应和汉密尔顿家族联姻给我们蒙上了不少的羞耻。”卡姆斯基笑了起来，他松开了手站在了900的身边，独留900举着手枪面对着盖文的投影站着，“同样的错误，你打算犯两次？这不行，理查德，有时候做人，不允许过于贪婪。”

“无需害怕清理房间的费用，克洛伊已经帮忙打点好了。”大脑空白，他就像是一名面对着突如其来危险的孩子一般束手无措，恍惚之间他想起来了盖文的冷嘲热讽，面前画面的嘴角似乎在微微扯动着，轻声地嘲笑着他；他的脑袋就像是紊乱的程序代码，错乱的浮现出了许多与盖文相关的回忆。明明这只是一个决定，但是他却像是那个真切站在盖文身后阴影里，拿着冰冷的枪支对准他跳动心脏的杀手。

“时间不等人，理查德。”卡姆斯基带有些命令的口吻从旁边传出，这个性情古怪的人不喜欢等待，对他心爱的孩子们也是如此。900深呼吸了一口气，尽量将脑内繁杂的声音给压了出去，他的手，肉眼可见的微微颤抖，他想要去证明自己是有能力拜托过往的阴影，而身旁的卡姆斯基弯起了一边的嘴角，“汉密尔顿还是李德，现在，用你手中的手枪自己选择。放下，亦或是开——”

卡姆斯基未尽的话语泯灭在了火药爆发的声音之中，愣了几秒，望着印穿着弹孔的墙壁以及纷飞的粉灰，火药余烬的焚烧就像是对过往的否定。那个仓促而又突兀的弹孔，直直的打在了投影之下盖文的脑门正中央。也许900听见了，也许没有，尾韵之中卡姆斯基轻轻地叹了一口气，不愧是当年百发百中的神枪手。他伸出了手，接过了那发烫的枪支，尽量的不去看那双冷静且残酷的眼睛。

“明白了，理查德。”他挪步回到自己的座位旁边，从桌面上拿起了钢笔放在了文件的旁边，900眨了眨眼似乎大梦初醒一般，像是处理一具冰冷尸体一般盯着面前的文件。卡姆斯基都能听到未挂电话那头克洛伊的低声感叹，他们一家人都太过于小看面前男子的冷酷性，他可以将自己的私事和所谓的“公事”给完完全全的剥离。

“我认为这并没有太多的必要，伊利亚。”900将钢笔插好盖子，优雅的放回了原来的位置，紧接着将桌面上的手枪再次拿了起来，检察里面的子弹以及上膛与否，“关于这个与盖文关联的家族荣耀问题，我觉得没有必要讨论，首先，我对克洛伊的保密工作仍旧保持着百分百的信任。紧接着，换个角度想想，若是我的未婚妻真的对盖文的过往如此感兴趣的话，我也很有兴趣跟她聊一聊个人隐私的问题。”

也是在扣动扳机的那一瞬间，子弹随着火花射出的那一瞬间让900恐慌，他清楚的知道自己其实是一个极其自私的人，他可以为了自己在乎的事情舍弃一切的东西，可是却除了盖文·李德；他想要去用血肉之躯抓住那颗即将射入盖文正中心的子弹，即便那个是一个幻影罢了；他想要去用自己的身躯帮他挡住所有火花炮弹，即便那名男子是一名体能过硬的警探。

他不爱她。900再次给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，将自己从回忆的深处回过神来，可怜的艾米丽更像是属于900的一个棋子，刚刚看到盖文惊讶的脸，他有一种病态的复仇性的快感从内心滕然而生；他获得了这场可笑的博弈的胜利，同时却成为了又是可笑的失败者。

这种高甜度的白葡萄酒900已经喝习惯了，他难以控制自己的思绪飘到盖文的身上。即便是汉密尔顿小姐笑着说出去逛逛，900似乎都没有做出过多的回应。他一次又一次的想到了电梯门外的盖文·李德，看起来盖文压根就不会在乎他，他也不明白盖文为何回来到这里，是康纳，还是康尼，亦或是卡姆斯基想看他的笑话故意将盖文邀请过来的吗？亦或是他们的新闻搞得太大了，盖文自己申请过来“取笑”他？900不知道，他觉得后者的可能性更大一些。

盖文的反侦察能力优秀极了，900不得不承认这一点。他有时候想要从一些文件捕捉到他前夫的蛛丝马迹，他另外一个孩子的生活状况，但是都好像盖文·李德这名警探被这个世界抹去了一般。唯一捕捉到的也只是带着兜帽的盖文，一如既往地朝着摄像头做一个中指的手势。连汉克都因为他们两个离婚的这件事，不得不和康纳保持了一定的距离，但是汉克也没有给他好颜色看，所以他对盖文的了解也是少而之少。

可笑的人到头来依旧是他自己。也许盖文早就从阴影里走了出来。900不堪的想到，将酒杯清脆的放在了大理石桌面上，落眼看到了一旁的口红，他觉得自己应该也是时候真正的从阴影里走出来了。900痛恨这一切，他痛恨自己十年前做错的那一件事，同时也深深地痛恨着给他疼痛的盖文·李德。

 

 

“威士忌混威士忌，加冰。”盖文来到楼下的吧台朝着服务员说道，在服务员疑惑地眼神之下，他将房卡的展露出给服务员看，后者点了点头作为回应，转身给这名贵客调配。盖文看着房卡上面漂亮的烫金花纹内心不由得涌起了一股厌恶，他即便是要走，也是要喝个痛快，反正这些钱都是算在卡姆斯基家族的头上。如果没有记错的话，按照家族规定，这一次的开销全部都得让900个人承担。

我应该感到开心。闷下半杯酒的盖文·李德如此想到，附近的人看似都很开心，的确，来这里的都是幸福和快乐的人，他们来这里都是追寻精神上的愉悦境界，可能也只有他这么一个人难过的坐在酒吧里，一个人闷闷的喝着威士忌。而相反的是，盖文闭上眼睛都能想象到，汉密尔顿小姐愉悦的在房间里更换着今晚要着装的漂亮礼服，而旁边的沙发上带有些严肃性的，窝着的900，他正在用温柔的眼神望着这快乐的身影。

背景里Elsa Kopf的歌声悠悠的传来，她用轻快地语调唱出了那首Larmes de caramel，唱出那一句“Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes ”（我甚至不知道你是否曾爱过我）。闭上眼睛，虽然他们两人没有到达过爱尔兰街头的咖啡馆，可是盖文却清楚的记得咖啡的香味，以及那双亲自帮他磨咖啡豆的手。他感觉自己像是一个十足的傻逼，十年之内他无数次想要将那包咖啡豆给扔掉，可是当它可怜兮兮的窝在垃圾桶里的时候，他却又不可避免的想到900那双冷蓝色的瞳眸。最后像是笑话一般又将其慎重的拾了起来，放在柜台上面。

如果现在有人注意到阴影角落里的人，他们可能会为他忧郁的眼神感到吃惊，他有几滴晶莹的眼泪依旧悬挂在鼻梁之下，那伤疤阴森森的埋伏在鼻梁上。现在身上那个色彩明艳的菠萝图案如同恶魔一般咧开着嘴笑着盖文，它们似乎在嘲笑着这名警探的怯懦以及脆弱，嘲笑着他今天的好心情以及愉悦。

盖文招了招手，示意服务员过来，此时他想要和歌曲里失恋的人一样，点一杯混了血腥玛丽的玛格丽特。去你妈的焦糖般的梦境，去你妈的誓言，去你妈的900。盖文冷哼了一声，感觉自己现在就像是电视剧里失了恋的，愚蠢的女孩，但是不管怎么说，难过以及悲伤的确吞噬了他。

依旧记得在电梯里900的表情，盖文是最能读懂900那双看似平淡的眼睛里的深层情感，他的眼睛就像是凛冽寒冬之下结冰的贝加尔湖，表面冰封一层，而那厚厚的冷冻处之下则是翻滚且缤纷的涌动。盖文痛恨自己拥有这个诡异的“功能”，因为他读出了900内心的愤怒以及惊讶，可能还有少许的欣喜。

他摇了摇脑袋，将酒给一饮而尽，他怎么会感到欣喜？盖文决定将这一切荒唐的结论怪罪在无辜的酒精上面，微醺的感觉麻痹了他易碎的神经，让他已经感觉不到了疼痛。

他将项链给掏了出来，上面还吊悬着一个戒指。设计非常的简单，但是却暗藏玄机。盖文皱起眉头，想要找到戒指上面刻着的“9·G”，可能因为他的心急，也许是酒精的作用，他摸不到那个浅淡的刻印。他还记得这个戒指套在左手无名指上面的感觉，他并没有将戒指弄丢，更没有将其当了出去，他只是，只是想自己一个人在阴影里舔伤，顺便冷漠的讽刺一下自己的无法放下。

“天啊，你这个戒指设计的真的很漂亮！”突然脑袋上突兀的传来惊喜的叫唤，不喜欢被干涉的盖文皱起眉头，正在犹豫着怎么回复这尴尬的恭维。嘴里的苦涩感让他不想说出任何一个单词，紧接着对面的椅子就被拉开，压根没有给盖文留下任何机会，这名漂亮且时髦的女子直接坐在了盖文的对面。

“一杯苹果汁，谢谢。”声音再次响起，警探听出来了这花哨声音之下的欣喜以及激动，带着疑惑，因为他想不明白为什么一个女人要在一个酒鬼的对面淡定的点一杯苹果汁。汉密尔顿小姐朝着酒保笑了笑之后，扭头被面前男子发红的眼眶给吓到，她惊讶的将手抚在了胸口之上，带有些责备的撒娇口吻说道，“真的是吓死人了，老天爷呀。”

经验丰富的警探看出来了坐在自己对面的，就是刚刚自己内心骂了十万八千遍的900的未婚妻。是否是幻觉，或者是酒精产生的荒谬梦境？他挑起一边的眉毛想要确认一下面前的女子身份，没有任何的差错，他内心想到，这一切都跟他在电梯外面看到的一模一样，夸张的项链以及复古风格的发型，如果不是无名指上那硕大的钻石在自我显摆地位的话，盖文也许就这么无视了过去。

“噢，我今晚还得去参加订婚仪式啦，所以，我不能喝酒。”她笑着说道，看似平淡的话语却暗含着丰富的韵味，盖文扶住自己发疼的脑袋，他不想看到这暗暗炫耀着自己的女子，但是他却异常清醒的知道，这名女子其实是并不了解自己到底是谁。她一边悠闲的咬着杯子上切片装饰的苹果，一边悄悄地用眼睛瞄着盖文手边的那枚戒指，最终盖文首先发声打破了两人之间的沉默。

“恭喜你，我是来这边玩的。我本来想跟女朋友求婚的，但是她刚刚因为另外一个人呢跟我分手。”盖文随口编了一个蹩脚的谎言，对面的汉密尔顿小姐像是懂了什么一般点点头，凑上前来，关切的问道，“噢，那真的是……真的是太可惜了，不好意思，虽然有些冒昧，但是那个，我想请问一下这枚戒指，是你打算用来求婚的戒指中的男款吗？”

“嗯哼。”盖文往旁边挪了挪，尽量的跟这名突然热切的女子保持一定的关系，他比较讨厌这种刺鼻且带有进攻性的香水，这让他感觉到呼吸困难且脑袋发疼。“我可以看看吗？噢，如果不方便的话那就算了，这没有关系的。我只是觉得这个设计太美妙了，真的是，比我未婚夫那个蠢蛋送的戒指好多了。”

“你瞧瞧，哪个傻子现在订婚还会送女方那么大的钻戒啊？”她的手直接进攻到了盖文的受限视线内，盖文压根没办法将自己的瞳眸从她那亮闪闪的钻戒上移开眼睛，天啊，他感觉到一阵好笑，他现在只想快速跑到900的面前大声嘲笑900如今的审美，真的是足够的可笑。说不定，他眼珠一转，还能跑去嘲笑一下伊利亚，嘲笑他最能干的儿子现在的审美跟康纳一个鬼样。

但是他不敢。

“噢，钻戒啊，我女朋友都不喜欢。”他此话没错，当时跟900去挑选戒指的时候，盖文曾开玩笑的想要将最贵的女款钻石戒指套在900的无名指上，换来的只有一个眼神以及一个表达着拒绝的亲吻。去你妈的过去，盖文内心继续咒骂了一句，汉密尔顿小姐听到他这句话之后怏怏的将手缩了回来，“她也是觉得这东西太恶俗了，所有人都喜欢戴钻戒。她抓着我科普了一堆其实钻石并不值钱，只不过呢，物以稀为贵。”

“说不定你还买不起呢，”汉密尔顿小姐感觉面前男子的每一个词都在暗暗戳着她，决定报以回应。她翻了一个白眼，掏出包里的口红和镜子，开始精心的补妆起来，“噢，对了。我并不介意我的手上多带几个戒指，如果你能告诉我，你这个戒指的设计师是谁，那就更好了。”

盖文眼珠转了一下，他该怎么跟面前哼着小调晃着小腿的女人解释这枚戒指的设计者就是她的未婚夫？他决定自己宽宏大量的帮900“抗一下”，他摸了下戒指然后将项链给带了回去，完全不在乎面前女子微微瞪大的眼睛，“不好意思，这个戒指的设计师就是我。也许你足够有钱买到许多宝石以及钻戒，但是我这枚戒指的设计，你压根就没办法买。”

“你这个人！”女子瞬间站了起来，平日被捧在中心处的她收到的拒绝并不多，并且大家都不会用这种轻浮的口吻，且带有嘲笑性质的拒绝她。她上下打量了一下盖文，然后冷哼了一声，抓起包包抬起小腿准备离开的时候，越想越不过意，“怪不得你的女朋友会和你分手，你就他妈是个贱人。”

盖文没有任何的反应，他觉得汉密尔顿小姐终于说出了一句符合事实的话语。他着实想不明白了，恨不得现在跑上去跟康纳讨论一下900的订婚仪式什么时候正式开始，他有点迫不及待的想要遇见——汉密尔顿小姐看到自己坐在前排时候的表情。他眼珠再一转，觉得这是个不错的主义。于是他起身，拖着摇摇晃晃的身体往外走去。

 

 

“臭老爸！”900刚刚走出房门，就被一个小家伙给抱在了怀里，他僵硬的面部温暖的挤出了一个浅淡的笑容，将多洛莉丝给抱在了怀里，这是货真价实的多洛莉丝，小家伙不满的用手拍打着900的面部，像是责备一样说道，“你要去哪里，为什么不回我的消息？”

“我要去楼下找艾米丽。”900亲了亲她的脸蛋作为补偿，“你换了一身衣服？不过，这个风格我觉得才符合你。”注意到了多洛莉丝和之前“多洛莉丝”着装的区别，900揉了揉多洛莉丝的脑袋正要抱着这个孩子走向楼梯，然而女孩却不乐意了，她在900的怀里挣扎着，嘟着嘴以至于让900不得不将这个淘气包放在地上，“臭老爸，你要去找那个小妞的话你自己去找，我还要跟伊利亚他们一起去海边玩！”

900叹了口气，他要去找汉密尔顿小姐谈论一下日后的婚礼安排以及蜜月问题，他记得昨晚她兴致勃勃的要跟他讨论，可是却被他推脱了；刚好楼下阳光正好，阿玛菲的海岸很适合两个人坐在海滨附近喝着柠檬红茶，谈论着一些两人之间的小秘密。“好的，你去找伊利亚他们吧，记住克洛伊的话，”

“啊？”按照常理，多洛莉丝会迫不及待的接上900的话语，但是这一次完全不懂前因的多洛莉丝直接宕机了，啥，她回来的时候就看到了哼哼唧唧躺在轮椅上瘸腿了的伊利亚·卡姆斯基，就只剩下关心的份上了，哪还有那么多时间跟德洛丽丝打听所谓的交接，更何况她冲出来找900也只是一时兴起。

“瞧瞧你，一玩疯了就会把所有东西都给忘记。”这句话十分的熟悉，不知道是否是特殊日子的缘故，亦或是刚刚见到盖文的缘故，他感觉下一秒舌头就可以打折说出盖文的版本。多洛莉丝朝他做了一个鬼脸，“克洛伊说，不能让伊利亚接触任何酒精。”

“知道了啦，真的是多废话，臭老爸。”多洛莉丝恶搞一般拍了拍自己的屁股，然后再次吐了下舌头头也不会的跑了。900看着这个蹦蹦跳跳的身影，在一阵欣慰的同时感觉到有丝丝的不对劲，可是他却没有将其太放在心上。

电梯门刚刚打开，就看到了康纳追逐着蹦蹦跳跳的“多洛莉丝”，德洛丽丝笑着拥进了900的怀抱里，她惊愕的退了一步，赶忙微微低着身子不断地对900说着抱歉。跟在后面的康纳一边朝着900打着招呼，一边尴尬的将这个忙着道歉的女孩拉到了自己身后，并且揉了揉她被撞的微微发红的鼻尖，说道，“都让你不要一个人跑那么快了，没撞疼你吧？”

“噢，多洛莉丝，我没看到你，实在不好意思。以后不允许在酒店这钟公共场合四处乱跑了。”900笑着揉了揉德洛丽丝的头发，很明显的是这个家伙还没有对面前的女孩持有任何的怀疑之心。德洛丽丝跟康纳做了一个眼神交流，900现在只感觉手足无措以及心烦意乱，他抱歉的朝着两人笑了笑说道，“康纳，帮我看好多洛莉丝，我得出去找找艾米丽。”

“噢，艾米丽呀，”德洛丽丝双手背在后面扭捏了下身子，“我好像看见她在外面泳池区晒着太阳呢，她刚刚还跟我抱怨为什么你不去给她涂防晒霜。”康纳牵起了德洛丽丝的说，朝着900笑了笑说道，“她还一直嚷嚷着你，快去吧。我们还得去找伊利亚与康尼他们。”

900若有所思的点了电脑袋，望着康纳带着“多洛莉丝”像是春游一样有说有笑朝着另外一条走廊走了过去；紧接着犹豫了几秒之后还是整理了一下自己的服装，等他走到泳池区的时候，900终于意识到有什么不对劲的地方，这两个多洛莉丝的出现简直就像是掐准表算的精准的惊悚片一样，难道？900回头看了一眼刚刚康纳和“多洛莉丝”身影消失的地方，不可能的。900内心默念道，盖文他从不会让自己利益因为孩子而受损，他们都是偏执且自私的两个人。

泳池区里的水池波光荡漾，反射出来的阳光通过悠然的水面晃悠出了亮眼的光芒，迎面而来的不仅仅有海风特有的海盐味道，还有淡淡的消毒水的味道。900站在入口的 阴影处，尝试在人来人往之中找到那个慵懒的趴在太阳椅上的汉密尔顿小姐，他眼睛穿过一个又一个的人，冷色的瞳眸跟波漾的光契合在一起，让他感觉到有些不真实的恍惚，也许是刚刚喝的有点多，他如此想到。

夏日美酒一般的景色，让900步到了浅水池附近，突然手机一响，他拿了出来发现是来自克洛伊的一句亲切问候。不知是上天的安排亦或是剧本就是如此编写，戏剧性的人生永远不会止步于10年前的白纸黑字之上，900少有的在回复信息的时候匆匆的抬眼。

他一眼就看到了对面入口处的，扶着岩石制作而成的墙壁，明显是喝的有些微醺，摇摇晃晃挪步而下的盖文，脸上挂着一种喝了酒飘飘然才会有的笑容；即便是走路有些摇晃，但是这个男子还要装出一副自己没有喝醉的样子，900对于他的一切太过于熟悉了。他夸张的戴着一副反着青蓝色光芒的墨镜，即便是会如此，900能感觉到盖文感知到了自己的视线。

他的视线在这个翻滚着热浪的天气里，如同一支冰冷的利刃一般赤裸裸的，不加任何掩饰的穿入盖文的身体，他对这种猎食动物的眼神再熟悉不过了。下意识的，他脑海里的酒精就被一洗干净，扭头朝着肉食动物的方向望去，看到了在一群穿着比基尼女人之间形成突兀对比的900。

很明显的是，900的反应素质能力更胜一筹。他在盖文还没有反应过来的时候，就开始朝着盖文的方向大步的走；如同被层层叠叠的藤蔓缠住了脚一样，拉扯着盖文不能动弹，只能留在原地；那双熟悉的 眼睛死死的锁在了盖文的身上，似乎生怕下一秒这个男子会突然消失一般。

想要再次抬手跟这个塑料混蛋打个招呼，可是盖文惊讶的发现自己压根举不起自己的手，他就像是一个被提线操控着的木偶，只能呆滞的等待着900一步又一步的靠近。900着实想不明白为什么这十年之间，盖文为何可以做的如此绝对让他没有任何弥补的机会。再一次的重逢居然挑在了他与汉密尔顿小姐的订婚日，有一种被戏谑的愤怒感油然而生，可是他却又抑制不住内心的欣喜，如同冒泡的香槟酒一般，迫不及待冲破瓶塞翻滚而出，压抑不住的喜悦浮现在了他淡淡的嘴角之上。

然而紧张且未知的重逢被900的一个踩空落水给打破了，被冻住了一般的盖文看到900突然消失在自己的视线的同时伴随着一声巨大的水花声，完全是下意识的发出了一声巨大的笑声；周围的人都在责怪着这名不看路的男子，他们抹着脸上被溅到的水花，900精致且昂贵的衣服此时就是一些吸收了过多水的，惨兮兮的布料，梳理的一丝不苟的头发也被扰乱。

他从水池的边缘快速的站起了身，看到了从泳池附近大摇大摆走过来的盖文。900拧了一下自己衣服下摆的水，强装着淡然的望着面前面部带笑的男子。盖文朝着他夸张的吹了一个口哨，然后犹豫了两秒，还是将自己的墨镜给摘了下来，露出了那双宛若春水悠然的眼睛，“好久不见，蠢货。”

“好久不见，李德警探。”900怀念这个称呼的发音，嘴唇微微触碰在一起迸发出那个尾声，面前盖文含笑的模样让他感觉时光好似倒流了，不过现在可能早已物是人非了。“蠢货，谁会在这个地方还穿西装。操，除了你我还真的想不出来谁会这么做。”盖文带着调侃意味的说道，他将墨镜随便的挂在了衣领附近，笑起来的时候900能看到那两颗明显且透露出狡黠光芒的虎牙。

“那请问，李德警探你现在应该是直接大笑呢，还是先拍张照再笑呢？”900说着两人才懂得，十多年前的冷笑或。听到这句话的盖文微微抿了下嘴唇，他感觉到自己的面部似乎有些过度的夸张，可是依旧保持着标志性的笑容。他夸张的叹了口气，感觉像是一笑声卡在喉咙那般，“该死的，你他妈还不脱下吗？你是脑子进水直接死机了吗？RK-900？”

没有多余的话语，他们两人之间心照不宣，900扯动了嘴角露出了好几个笑容之后就将外面湿的透彻的衣服给脱了下来，随意的搭在了一旁的太阳椅上。“你，来这里干什么？据我所知，DPD派遣你跨国外巡的可能性几乎为零。”

“得了吧，我就是过来转转。没想到这么背，我可能上辈子真的是做了什么丧心病狂的事情才这么折磨我。”盖文耸了耸肩膀，就像是以前他们两人之间讨论这件衣服好不好看一样。

“噢，那真的是太巧了。”900将手表给摘了下来，湿透了的表带黏糊在皮肤上不太好受。盖文的眉毛微微上挑，像是不经意瞄到一般多看了那块眼熟的手表几眼，在900注意到之前再次换回了不屑一顾的表情。“那，你最近过得还好吗？”

“好的你妈的都不敢相信。”熟悉的回答。

“你不反问我一下我最近过得怎么样？”

“啊哦，看来有个家伙已经忘记我是一个十足的Motherfucker的事实了。”

“你居然这次没有在前面加’surprise’？”

“傻b，说这个单词的时候也得要看看语境。你不会真他妈的觉得我一定会这么说的吧？”

“你之前每次都会这么说。不管任何场合都是这样。”

“噢噢，STOP，贱人。又想和我吵架了？嗯哼，我告诉你，没门。”

“我并不觉得在这个方面你的逻辑性会随着时间的递增而递增。我倒是觉得它成反比。”

“嘿，我想了一下，我觉得你他妈的是不是想念我把枪抵在你脑门上的滋味了？我很乐意这么做，混蛋。”

“甜心！”突然一声叫唤打破了两个人带笑的斗嘴，900和盖文像是约好了一样，不约而同的微微侧身看向水上通道上的那名女子。后者穿着红色的比基尼，手里拿着一杯加了雪糕的饮料，脑袋上顶着一个摇摇欲坠的草帽，另外一只手正在朝着900大大的打招呼。

“噢嘿，你怎么在这？”等到汉密尔顿小姐终于来到现场的时候，她控制不住自己愤怒且疑惑地声调直接质问着不久前才见到的男子。盖文耸了耸肩膀表示我在这里关你屁事，紧接着女子再次转过身惊讶的望着900，似乎她那双眼睛里完全没有注意到900此时狼狈的模样，瞧瞧他的头发还在滴水，“我的老天，你是认识这个人吗？我真的不敢相信？！”

“嗨，艾米丽。”听到呼唤，汉密尔顿小姐转到了右边，看到了一名女孩朝着她微笑。当然知道这个人是谁，这个可恨的小家伙就是不久后自己的继女。汉密尔顿小姐不知道她从哪里冒出来的，但是还是扯了扯嘴角，随手打了一个招呼，“嘿。”

“嗨，艾米丽。”这次的声音是从左边传来，疑惑地汉密尔顿小姐将脑袋转过左边，看到了另外一张熟悉的脸。她不耐烦的再次打了声招呼，突然似乎发现了什么不对劲的地方，再次扭头看了看左右两边，发现是两张几乎一模一样的脸正在带着恶作剧成功的笑意望着她。

“我的天啊？！”可怜的汉密尔顿小姐以为自己遇到了鬼，她被惊吓到差点手中的饮料都拿不稳了。两个几乎长得一模一样的噩梦正在朝着她甜美的笑着，多洛莉丝眨了眨眼，露出了一个邪邪的笑容，“嗨，好久不见啊，老女人。”

“多洛莉丝。”900制止了这位女孩接下来的恶言恶语，多洛莉丝无所谓的耸了耸肩紧接着跑到了盖文的旁边。而德洛丽丝则是吹了一声悠长的，杂糅着不屑意味的口哨从汉密尔顿小姐身边路过，这声口哨让盖文惊讶的挑起了一边的眉毛表示赞许，显然他没有看到900的表情。

紧接着德洛丽丝也回到了盖文的身边。一左一右的女孩拉着盖文的手。汉密尔顿小姐一手轻轻地放在自己的心脏上，那涂了艳红色指甲油的手指指了指盖文，又指了指两个笑着的女孩，说道，“你们……认识？”

“因为他是她们的父亲。”900淡淡的说道，他眼睛没有从盖文的身上移开过。

“是的，我们的——”女孩们兴奋的，就像是登上新大陆的拿破仑一般，“我们的另外一个父亲。”

“你们最糟糕的混蛋父亲。”盖文补充了一句，成功的逗笑了两位天使还有旁边的900。汉密尔顿小姐惊讶的深呼吸了好几次，把内心的翻涌的想法给深深地压了下去。她现在终于明白了，原来自己刚开始让私家侦探调查900“前妻”的方向压根就是错误的，因为不是“她”而是“他”。

“所以……你邀请他来参加我们的订婚？”汉密尔顿小姐找回了自己，故意加重话语里“我们的”这三个字，并且重新站直了身体挺直了腰板，在盖文一声轻笑之中牵上了900的手臂，亲昵的靠在了他的身上，这个时候她好像终于意识到他全身湿透。

多洛莉丝拉了拉盖文的手，而这位父亲也看到了另外一名女儿眼里的不甘，她们在用眼神告诉着盖文不能败下阵来。但是盖文望了一眼900，突然感觉到疲惫感以及挫败感袭来，他耸了耸肩膀，从衣领上抽出了刚刚挂上去的墨镜，随意地带了回去，“我只是踩到了狗屎来到了这里。说真的，小姐。”

“啊哦，小姐？我觉得你还是预备着叫我卡姆斯基夫人比较好。”说道这句话的时候，900扭过头看了一眼这名扯高气昂的女人，最后再次面无表情的转了回去，那双冷色的眼睛关心的望了下带笑的男子。后者发出了大笑，笑的腰都弯了下来，“好的吧，都听你的，卡——姆斯基夫人。老天爷，这是我听过最好笑的笑话了。你知道吗，不久前来我们警局里报案的一名患有终极臆想症的傻瓜也是这么说话的。”

“盖文。”900终于说话了，但是他这声称呼不像是单方面维护自己未婚妻的怒喝，亦或是一种责备，它听起来更像是恋人之间的打闹。盖文笑声在汉密尔顿小姐脸青一阵白一阵结束了，两名女孩很自觉地挽上了盖文的手臂，微微的抬眼不屑的望着她。

“好了，闹剧要下场了，小姐。我们先走了，放心，我们只是来旅游的而已。别觉得全世界都知道你——的订婚仪式一样。噢，我都忘了，钻戒是个好东西。但是，要看它配不配得上。”说完之后他朝着汉密尔顿小姐做了一个wink，扭头小声的朝着女孩们说，“你们哪个小混蛋想吃雪糕？”在女孩们的尖叫和蹦跳中离开了两人的视线。

“真的是！”汉密尔顿小姐将草帽给扯了下来，狠狠地丢在了地上，宣泄着自己的怒气。更可恨的是她的未婚夫居然没有站出来给她说任何一句话，与其说他是中立还不如说是单方面的偏袒到了盖文那边。用力的踩了两下似乎还不解气，正想要泪眼婆姿的抱着自己心爱的未婚夫诉说下自己的苦难，扭头发现900已经被莫名其妙出现的康纳给叫走了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我貌似越写越多了（？？本来还想这一章大结局？大结局个鬼鬼

PART-6

900感觉自己的理性正在崩塌，刚刚那惊鸿的一瞥，是打从和盖文离婚之后，长达十年之后的见面。在电梯外的突然现身将他近十年来堆砌的高墙给一拳击碎，从破碎了的砖块水泥之中，900才知道自己对这个混蛋是多么的思念，即便他一直逃避着这个想法。

“hey，亲爱的，你在想什么？”汉密尔顿的声音从更衣室里传了出来，她又换了一套衣服。900并不知道为什么她如此热衷于穿这些颜色有点艳俗的衣服，嗅闻到香水的逼近，900不得不扭过头对她笑了笑作为回应。而汉密尔顿小姐也只是露出了一个妩媚的笑容，捧着他的脸轻轻地吻了一口之后就扭着曼妙的身躯坐在了沙发上。

900给自己斟了一杯白葡萄酒，芬芳浓郁的单宁让他感觉到暂时的安心。这瓶酒又让他不可避免的想到了盖文，后者喜欢喝高甜度的酒，即便是喝冰美式咖啡也喜欢加上许多的奶油搅拌均匀再喝。他所有饮食的嗜好以及可爱的小细节，900都记得清清楚楚，他将剩下的半杯给喝的干净，感觉自己就是在犯贱。

他爱她吗？900看了一眼慵懒的躺在沙发上翘着腿玩手机的汉密尔顿小姐，后者现在正忙着自拍，迫不及待的发在私人的insta上面以获得大家的赞以及关注。这个问题他本人自我询问过许多次，他的家人也问过许多次。

卡姆斯基不屑且轻蔑的眼神深刻的记在900的心里，因为只有他犀利且直率的说出来了900的心病。当他的父亲听到自己的小儿子毋庸置疑的，用平稳且没有过多情感起伏的声线说出“我爱她”的时候 ，卡姆斯基只是从怀里掏出了一把枪，像是玩物一般戏谑的说道，“那如果我现在让人悄无声息的杀了她，你会心痛吗？你对她会有缅怀之心吗？”

一贯的作风，900深知卡姆斯基喜欢极端的逼问，但是这很有效。他有点犹豫，如果他是他们集团生产出来的AI机器，现在一定闪烁着高危的红光。但是最后900还是坚定的望着他的父亲，早已将真实的自我给谋杀在了内心深处，麻木且淡淡地说道，“我会，我会伤心欲绝。我爱她胜过世界上的一切。”

“噢，那太好了。”卡姆斯基将枪支收了回去。他将书桌上的台式电话给抄了起来，在900无感情的冰冷眼神之中拨通了克洛伊的办公电话，短暂的两秒过后电话通了。900保持着笔直的站姿望着卡姆斯基玩味一般的甩弄着专门定制的钢笔，“克洛伊吗？我想了一下，我觉得你的提议不错。”

900疑惑地微微皱起眉头，他不知道卡姆斯基又在葫芦里卖什么药，也不知道克洛伊所谓的提议又是什么。他感觉自己就像是一个边缘人，活在这个大家庭里，但是却总是被遗忘，这种尴尬的场景似乎从盖文离婚之后时常上演。只看到卡姆斯基笑了起来，这种带着阴气的笑声让900警惕性一下子飙到了100，压力值也在不断地飙升。

紧接着卡姆斯基就将电话给扣上了，金属碰撞发出了好听的声音；一旁的打印机正在运作着，打印着一份类似于合同的东西。刚刚打印出来的纸张自带的热度灼着卡姆斯基的指尖，他快速的浏览了一遍之后将其中一份整理好，放在了900的面前，紧接着慵懒的躺回在他专属的猩红色天鹅绒椅子里。

“Beautiful，and forever young。”卡姆斯基将台上花瓶里的玫瑰花给扯了出来，扯碎了娇嫩的花瓣，紧接着将其轻轻地丢弃在了地毯之上；900犹豫了一下，他还是上前一步将桌面上的白色文件给拿了起来。映入眼帘的就是第一章上右上角的，属于盖文的照片。

往下看，他才觉得卡姆斯基被冠以“疯子”的称号并不是假的。下面洋洋洒洒的都是一些无关紧要的官方话语，无论怎么看，所谓的“正式断绝关系，维护媒体外论”都是话中有话，而最后需要900和卡姆斯基的双方签约。900挑起了一边的眉毛，他并不知道10年之后这老奸巨猾的家伙还惦记着盖文什么好处。

“亲爱的儿子，关于你，婚姻的不幸。你记得我们对外是怎么说的吗？”卡姆斯基将只剩下可怜兮兮的花蕊的枝条放回在花瓶里，“前妻车祸身亡，不是吗？”卡姆斯基将多名媒体的报道版面通过投影赤裸裸的放在了900的面前。“现在我们可爱的理查德，就要取汉密尔顿的小甜心了。”手指一滑，画面转化为汉密尔顿和900手挽着手以及街头亲吻的照片以及相关报道，900只感觉到自己太阳穴在突突的跳动着，因为不安他感觉到稍许口渴。

“而他们肯定不知道，经过我们包装的前妻其实是一名男子。”卡姆斯基笑了起来，“你们两个结婚当年可还是私奔，真是有趣不是吗，理查德？但是不得不说，我还挺喜欢这个小子。嘿，放松。”他打了一个响指，屏幕上的所有相关消息都没了，“放心，我们没有去调查盖文，不过呢，如果你签署了面前的条约，我们可以开始对盖文·李德，以及可爱的德洛丽丝进行调查。”

“所以，你的核心目的是什么。”900冷淡的声音传来，似乎那个让他心脏狂跳不已的男子就不存在一般，卡姆斯基笑了起来，他站起身，走到了900的身后，“有的时候，你的思考方式跟康纳和康尼真的不一样，亲爱的孩子。你知道吗，汉密尔顿小姐强大的占有欲已经开始花大价格让别人去调查你’前妻’的背景故事，猜猜，他们现在找到了吗？”

“当然没有，那个小混蛋真的是小瞧我们的公关能力了，感谢克洛伊。”卡姆斯基在他身后轻笑，本以为他已经退开，可是下一秒卡姆斯基的声音在900的耳边冒出，“我们猜猜看，如果这个大嘴巴的家族知道你的’前妻’其实是一名男子，并且并没有因为车祸而身亡，与此同时，你还有另外一个十岁的双胞胎女儿，你猜猜看，我们家族会遭受到什么？”

“长痛不如短痛，孩子。”900的手上一沉，金属的寒意从手心传来，900在卡姆斯基的操控之下开始握住了这把手枪，“更何况你已经没有挂念了，不是吗？正如你所说，你认为艾米丽是世界上最为独一无二的宝贝。噢，十年真的是一个漫长的时段，可以将所有爱恋以及甜蜜冲洗的一干二净，再转身投放在新的，漂亮的皮囊上面。”900握着手枪的手在卡姆斯基微微抬举之下缓缓升起。

“我和克洛伊决定，为了家族的荣耀，噢这句话你最喜欢挂在嘴边了，不是吗？”卡姆斯基笑道，“为了避免到时候出现一些不必要的麻烦，不如……”话说到这里的时候，900面前投影出来了盖文的一张照片，这张照片应该是近期偷偷拍摄的，他并不排除这个是盖文同事汉克帮忙拍摄的可能性。“我们亲手将其给埋葬，那么就不存在后患之忧了。”

“至于德洛丽丝·李德，我认为我们可以通过一定别的方法将其收养。我想，你的爱人艾米丽·汉密尔顿肯定会很乐意接受的。”卡姆斯基低沉的声音如同蛊咒一般环绕在900的身边，他扣动扳机的手指在微微的发抖着，这对于一名特种兵训练出身的900而言是少有且可悲的，他感觉指尖发冷，盖文含笑的眼睛像是一种无声的嘲讽，疲倦的棕褐色瞳眸以及熟悉的鼻梁伤疤，这一切都是900所熟悉的模样。

“开枪，我就同意你和汉密尔顿小姐的婚礼。你也得知道，你答应和汉密尔顿家族联姻给我们蒙上了不少的羞耻。”卡姆斯基笑了起来，他松开了手站在了900的身边，独留900举着手枪面对着盖文的投影站着，“同样的错误，你打算犯两次？这不行，理查德，有时候做人，不允许过于贪婪。”

“无需害怕清理房间的费用，克洛伊已经帮忙打点好了。”大脑空白，他就像是一名面对着突如其来危险的孩子一般束手无措，恍惚之间他想起来了盖文的冷嘲热讽，面前画面的嘴角似乎在微微扯动着，轻声地嘲笑着他；他的脑袋就像是紊乱的程序代码，错乱的浮现出了许多与盖文相关的回忆。明明这只是一个决定，但是他却像是那个真切站在盖文身后阴影里，拿着冰冷的枪支对准他跳动心脏的杀手。

“时间不等人，理查德。”卡姆斯基带有些命令的口吻从旁边传出，这个性情古怪的人不喜欢等待，对他心爱的孩子们也是如此。900深呼吸了一口气，尽量将脑内繁杂的声音给压了出去，他的手，肉眼可见的微微颤抖，他想要去证明自己是有能力拜托过往的阴影，而身旁的卡姆斯基弯起了一边的嘴角，“汉密尔顿还是李德，现在，用你手中的手枪自己选择。放下，亦或是开——”

卡姆斯基未尽的话语泯灭在了火药爆发的声音之中，愣了几秒，望着印穿着弹孔的墙壁以及纷飞的粉灰，火药余烬的焚烧就像是对过往的否定。那个仓促而又突兀的弹孔，直直的打在了投影之下盖文的脑门正中央。也许900听见了，也许没有，尾韵之中卡姆斯基轻轻地叹了一口气，不愧是当年百发百中的神枪手。他伸出了手，接过了那发烫的枪支，尽量的不去看那双冷静且残酷的眼睛。

“明白了，理查德。”他挪步回到自己的座位旁边，从桌面上拿起了钢笔放在了文件的旁边，900眨了眨眼似乎大梦初醒一般，像是处理一具冰冷尸体一般盯着面前的文件。卡姆斯基都能听到未挂电话那头克洛伊的低声感叹，他们一家人都太过于小看面前男子的冷酷性，他可以将自己的私事和所谓的“公事”给完完全全的剥离。

“我认为这并没有太多的必要，伊利亚。”900将钢笔插好盖子，优雅的放回了原来的位置，紧接着将桌面上的手枪再次拿了起来，检察里面的子弹以及上膛与否，“关于这个与盖文关联的家族荣耀问题，我觉得没有必要讨论，首先，我对克洛伊的保密工作仍旧保持着百分百的信任。紧接着，换个角度想想，若是我的未婚妻真的对盖文的过往如此感兴趣的话，我也很有兴趣跟她聊一聊个人隐私的问题。”

也是在扣动扳机的那一瞬间，子弹随着火花射出的那一瞬间让900恐慌，他清楚的知道自己其实是一个极其自私的人，他可以为了自己在乎的事情舍弃一切的东西，可是却除了盖文·李德；他想要去用血肉之躯抓住那颗即将射入盖文正中心的子弹，即便那个是一个幻影罢了；他想要去用自己的身躯帮他挡住所有火花炮弹，即便那名男子是一名体能过硬的警探。

他不爱她。900再次给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，将自己从回忆的深处回过神来，可怜的艾米丽更像是属于900的一个棋子，刚刚看到盖文惊讶的脸，他有一种病态的复仇性的快感从内心滕然而生；他获得了这场可笑的博弈的胜利，同时却成为了又是可笑的失败者。

这种高甜度的白葡萄酒900已经喝习惯了，他难以控制自己的思绪飘到盖文的身上。即便是汉密尔顿小姐笑着说出去逛逛，900似乎都没有做出过多的回应。他一次又一次的想到了电梯门外的盖文·李德，看起来盖文压根就不会在乎他，他也不明白盖文为何回来到这里，是康纳，还是康尼，亦或是卡姆斯基想看他的笑话故意将盖文邀请过来的吗？亦或是他们的新闻搞得太大了，盖文自己申请过来“取笑”他？900不知道，他觉得后者的可能性更大一些。

盖文的反侦察能力优秀极了，900不得不承认这一点。他有时候想要从一些文件捕捉到他前夫的蛛丝马迹，他另外一个孩子的生活状况，但是都好像盖文·李德这名警探被这个世界抹去了一般。唯一捕捉到的也只是带着兜帽的盖文，一如既往地朝着摄像头做一个中指的手势。连汉克都因为他们两个离婚的这件事，不得不和康纳保持了一定的距离，但是汉克也没有给他好颜色看，所以他对盖文的了解也是少而之少。

可笑的人到头来依旧是他自己。也许盖文早就从阴影里走了出来。900不堪的想到，将酒杯清脆的放在了大理石桌面上，落眼看到了一旁的口红，他觉得自己应该也是时候真正的从阴影里走出来了。900痛恨这一切，他痛恨自己十年前做错的那一件事，同时也深深地痛恨着给他疼痛的盖文·李德。

 

 

“威士忌混威士忌，加冰。”盖文来到楼下的吧台朝着服务员说道，在服务员疑惑地眼神之下，他将房卡的展露出给服务员看，后者点了点头作为回应，转身给这名贵客调配。盖文看着房卡上面漂亮的烫金花纹内心不由得涌起了一股厌恶，他即便是要走，也是要喝个痛快，反正这些钱都是算在卡姆斯基家族的头上。如果没有记错的话，按照家族规定，这一次的开销全部都得让900个人承担。

我应该感到开心。闷下半杯酒的盖文·李德如此想到，附近的人看似都很开心，的确，来这里的都是幸福和快乐的人，他们来这里都是追寻精神上的愉悦境界，可能也只有他这么一个人难过的坐在酒吧里，一个人闷闷的喝着威士忌。而相反的是，盖文闭上眼睛都能想象到，汉密尔顿小姐愉悦的在房间里更换着今晚要着装的漂亮礼服，而旁边的沙发上带有些严肃性的，窝着的900，他正在用温柔的眼神望着这快乐的身影。

背景里Elsa Kopf的歌声悠悠的传来，她用轻快地语调唱出了那首Larmes de caramel，唱出那一句“Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes ”（我甚至不知道你是否曾爱过我）。闭上眼睛，虽然他们两人没有到达过爱尔兰街头的咖啡馆，可是盖文却清楚的记得咖啡的香味，以及那双亲自帮他磨咖啡豆的手。他感觉自己像是一个十足的傻逼，十年之内他无数次想要将那包咖啡豆给扔掉，可是当它可怜兮兮的窝在垃圾桶里的时候，他却又不可避免的想到900那双冷蓝色的瞳眸。最后像是笑话一般又将其慎重的拾了起来，放在柜台上面。

如果现在有人注意到阴影角落里的人，他们可能会为他忧郁的眼神感到吃惊，他有几滴晶莹的眼泪依旧悬挂在鼻梁之下，那伤疤阴森森的埋伏在鼻梁上。现在身上那个色彩明艳的菠萝图案如同恶魔一般咧开着嘴笑着盖文，它们似乎在嘲笑着这名警探的怯懦以及脆弱，嘲笑着他今天的好心情以及愉悦。

盖文招了招手，示意服务员过来，此时他想要和歌曲里失恋的人一样，点一杯混了血腥玛丽的玛格丽特。去你妈的焦糖般的梦境，去你妈的誓言，去你妈的900。盖文冷哼了一声，感觉自己现在就像是电视剧里失了恋的，愚蠢的女孩，但是不管怎么说，难过以及悲伤的确吞噬了他。

依旧记得在电梯里900的表情，盖文是最能读懂900那双看似平淡的眼睛里的深层情感，他的眼睛就像是凛冽寒冬之下结冰的贝加尔湖，表面冰封一层，而那厚厚的冷冻处之下则是翻滚且缤纷的涌动。盖文痛恨自己拥有这个诡异的“功能”，因为他读出了900内心的愤怒以及惊讶，可能还有少许的欣喜。

他摇了摇脑袋，将酒给一饮而尽，他怎么会感到欣喜？盖文决定将这一切荒唐的结论怪罪在无辜的酒精上面，微醺的感觉麻痹了他易碎的神经，让他已经感觉不到了疼痛。

他将项链给掏了出来，上面还吊悬着一个戒指。设计非常的简单，但是却暗藏玄机。盖文皱起眉头，想要找到戒指上面刻着的“9·G”，可能因为他的心急，也许是酒精的作用，他摸不到那个浅淡的刻印。他还记得这个戒指套在左手无名指上面的感觉，他并没有将戒指弄丢，更没有将其当了出去，他只是，只是想自己一个人在阴影里舔伤，顺便冷漠的讽刺一下自己的无法放下。

“天啊，你这个戒指设计的真的很漂亮！”突然脑袋上突兀的传来惊喜的叫唤，不喜欢被干涉的盖文皱起眉头，正在犹豫着怎么回复这尴尬的恭维。嘴里的苦涩感让他不想说出任何一个单词，紧接着对面的椅子就被拉开，压根没有给盖文留下任何机会，这名漂亮且时髦的女子直接坐在了盖文的对面。

“一杯苹果汁，谢谢。”声音再次响起，警探听出来了这花哨声音之下的欣喜以及激动，带着疑惑，因为他想不明白为什么一个女人要在一个酒鬼的对面淡定的点一杯苹果汁。汉密尔顿小姐朝着酒保笑了笑之后，扭头被面前男子发红的眼眶给吓到，她惊讶的将手抚在了胸口之上，带有些责备的撒娇口吻说道，“真的是吓死人了，老天爷呀。”

经验丰富的警探看出来了坐在自己对面的，就是刚刚自己内心骂了十万八千遍的900的未婚妻。是否是幻觉，或者是酒精产生的荒谬梦境？他挑起一边的眉毛想要确认一下面前的女子身份，没有任何的差错，他内心想到，这一切都跟他在电梯外面看到的一模一样，夸张的项链以及复古风格的发型，如果不是无名指上那硕大的钻石在自我显摆地位的话，盖文也许就这么无视了过去。

“噢，我今晚还得去参加订婚仪式啦，所以，我不能喝酒。”她笑着说道，看似平淡的话语却暗含着丰富的韵味，盖文扶住自己发疼的脑袋，他不想看到这暗暗炫耀着自己的女子，但是他却异常清醒的知道，这名女子其实是并不了解自己到底是谁。她一边悠闲的咬着杯子上切片装饰的苹果，一边悄悄地用眼睛瞄着盖文手边的那枚戒指，最终盖文首先发声打破了两人之间的沉默。

“恭喜你，我是来这边玩的。我本来想跟女朋友求婚的，但是她刚刚因为另外一个人呢跟我分手。”盖文随口编了一个蹩脚的谎言，对面的汉密尔顿小姐像是懂了什么一般点点头，凑上前来，关切的问道，“噢，那真的是……真的是太可惜了，不好意思，虽然有些冒昧，但是那个，我想请问一下这枚戒指，是你打算用来求婚的戒指中的男款吗？”

“嗯哼。”盖文往旁边挪了挪，尽量的跟这名突然热切的女子保持一定的关系，他比较讨厌这种刺鼻且带有进攻性的香水，这让他感觉到呼吸困难且脑袋发疼。“我可以看看吗？噢，如果不方便的话那就算了，这没有关系的。我只是觉得这个设计太美妙了，真的是，比我未婚夫那个蠢蛋送的戒指好多了。”

“你瞧瞧，哪个傻子现在订婚还会送女方那么大的钻戒啊？”她的手直接进攻到了盖文的受限视线内，盖文压根没办法将自己的瞳眸从她那亮闪闪的钻戒上移开眼睛，天啊，他感觉到一阵好笑，他现在只想快速跑到900的面前大声嘲笑900如今的审美，真的是足够的可笑。说不定，他眼珠一转，还能跑去嘲笑一下伊利亚，嘲笑他最能干的儿子现在的审美跟康纳一个鬼样。

但是他不敢。

“噢，钻戒啊，我女朋友都不喜欢。”他此话没错，当时跟900去挑选戒指的时候，盖文曾开玩笑的想要将最贵的女款钻石戒指套在900的无名指上，换来的只有一个眼神以及一个表达着拒绝的亲吻。去你妈的过去，盖文内心继续咒骂了一句，汉密尔顿小姐听到他这句话之后怏怏的将手缩了回来，“她也是觉得这东西太恶俗了，所有人都喜欢戴钻戒。她抓着我科普了一堆其实钻石并不值钱，只不过呢，物以稀为贵。”

“说不定你还买不起呢，”汉密尔顿小姐感觉面前男子的每一个词都在暗暗戳着她，决定报以回应。她翻了一个白眼，掏出包里的口红和镜子，开始精心的补妆起来，“噢，对了。我并不介意我的手上多带几个戒指，如果你能告诉我，你这个戒指的设计师是谁，那就更好了。”

盖文眼珠转了一下，他该怎么跟面前哼着小调晃着小腿的女人解释这枚戒指的设计者就是她的未婚夫？他决定自己宽宏大量的帮900“抗一下”，他摸了下戒指然后将项链给带了回去，完全不在乎面前女子微微瞪大的眼睛，“不好意思，这个戒指的设计师就是我。也许你足够有钱买到许多宝石以及钻戒，但是我这枚戒指的设计，你压根就没办法买。”

“你这个人！”女子瞬间站了起来，平日被捧在中心处的她收到的拒绝并不多，并且大家都不会用这种轻浮的口吻，且带有嘲笑性质的拒绝她。她上下打量了一下盖文，然后冷哼了一声，抓起包包抬起小腿准备离开的时候，越想越不过意，“怪不得你的女朋友会和你分手，你就他妈是个贱人。”

盖文没有任何的反应，他觉得汉密尔顿小姐终于说出了一句符合事实的话语。他着实想不明白了，恨不得现在跑上去跟康纳讨论一下900的订婚仪式什么时候正式开始，他有点迫不及待的想要遇见——汉密尔顿小姐看到自己坐在前排时候的表情。他眼珠再一转，觉得这是个不错的主义。于是他起身，拖着摇摇晃晃的身体往外走去。

 

 

“臭老爸！”900刚刚走出房门，就被一个小家伙给抱在了怀里，他僵硬的面部温暖的挤出了一个浅淡的笑容，将多洛莉丝给抱在了怀里，这是货真价实的多洛莉丝，小家伙不满的用手拍打着900的面部，像是责备一样说道，“你要去哪里，为什么不回我的消息？”

“我要去楼下找艾米丽。”900亲了亲她的脸蛋作为补偿，“你换了一身衣服？不过，这个风格我觉得才符合你。”注意到了多洛莉丝和之前“多洛莉丝”着装的区别，900揉了揉多洛莉丝的脑袋正要抱着这个孩子走向楼梯，然而女孩却不乐意了，她在900的怀里挣扎着，嘟着嘴以至于让900不得不将这个淘气包放在地上，“臭老爸，你要去找那个小妞的话你自己去找，我还要跟伊利亚他们一起去海边玩！”

900叹了口气，他要去找汉密尔顿小姐谈论一下日后的婚礼安排以及蜜月问题，他记得昨晚她兴致勃勃的要跟他讨论，可是却被他推脱了；刚好楼下阳光正好，阿玛菲的海岸很适合两个人坐在海滨附近喝着柠檬红茶，谈论着一些两人之间的小秘密。“好的，你去找伊利亚他们吧，记住克洛伊的话，”

“啊？”按照常理，多洛莉丝会迫不及待的接上900的话语，但是这一次完全不懂前因的多洛莉丝直接宕机了，啥，她回来的时候就看到了哼哼唧唧躺在轮椅上瘸腿了的伊利亚·卡姆斯基，就只剩下关心的份上了，哪还有那么多时间跟德洛丽丝打听所谓的交接，更何况她冲出来找900也只是一时兴起。

“瞧瞧你，一玩疯了就会把所有东西都给忘记。”这句话十分的熟悉，不知道是否是特殊日子的缘故，亦或是刚刚见到盖文的缘故，他感觉下一秒舌头就可以打折说出盖文的版本。多洛莉丝朝他做了一个鬼脸，“克洛伊说，不能让伊利亚接触任何酒精。”

“知道了啦，真的是多废话，臭老爸。”多洛莉丝恶搞一般拍了拍自己的屁股，然后再次吐了下舌头头也不会的跑了。900看着这个蹦蹦跳跳的身影，在一阵欣慰的同时感觉到有丝丝的不对劲，可是他却没有将其太放在心上。

电梯门刚刚打开，就看到了康纳追逐着蹦蹦跳跳的“多洛莉丝”，德洛丽丝笑着拥进了900的怀抱里，她惊愕的退了一步，赶忙微微低着身子不断地对900说着抱歉。跟在后面的康纳一边朝着900打着招呼，一边尴尬的将这个忙着道歉的女孩拉到了自己身后，并且揉了揉她被撞的微微发红的鼻尖，说道，“都让你不要一个人跑那么快了，没撞疼你吧？”

“噢，多洛莉丝，我没看到你，实在不好意思。以后不允许在酒店这钟公共场合四处乱跑了。”900笑着揉了揉德洛丽丝的头发，很明显的是这个家伙还没有对面前的女孩持有任何的怀疑之心。德洛丽丝跟康纳做了一个眼神交流，900现在只感觉手足无措以及心烦意乱，他抱歉的朝着两人笑了笑说道，“康纳，帮我看好多洛莉丝，我得出去找找艾米丽。”

“噢，艾米丽呀，”德洛丽丝双手背在后面扭捏了下身子，“我好像看见她在外面泳池区晒着太阳呢，她刚刚还跟我抱怨为什么你不去给她涂防晒霜。”康纳牵起了德洛丽丝的说，朝着900笑了笑说道，“她还一直嚷嚷着你，快去吧。我们还得去找伊利亚与康尼他们。”

900若有所思的点了电脑袋，望着康纳带着“多洛莉丝”像是春游一样有说有笑朝着另外一条走廊走了过去；紧接着犹豫了几秒之后还是整理了一下自己的服装，等他走到泳池区的时候，900终于意识到有什么不对劲的地方，这两个多洛莉丝的出现简直就像是掐准表算的精准的惊悚片一样，难道？900回头看了一眼刚刚康纳和“多洛莉丝”身影消失的地方，不可能的。900内心默念道，盖文他从不会让自己利益因为孩子而受损，他们都是偏执且自私的两个人。

泳池区里的水池波光荡漾，反射出来的阳光通过悠然的水面晃悠出了亮眼的光芒，迎面而来的不仅仅有海风特有的海盐味道，还有淡淡的消毒水的味道。900站在入口的 阴影处，尝试在人来人往之中找到那个慵懒的趴在太阳椅上的汉密尔顿小姐，他眼睛穿过一个又一个的人，冷色的瞳眸跟波漾的光契合在一起，让他感觉到有些不真实的恍惚，也许是刚刚喝的有点多，他如此想到。

夏日美酒一般的景色，让900步到了浅水池附近，突然手机一响，他拿了出来发现是来自克洛伊的一句亲切问候。不知是上天的安排亦或是剧本就是如此编写，戏剧性的人生永远不会止步于10年前的白纸黑字之上，900少有的在回复信息的时候匆匆的抬眼。

他一眼就看到了对面入口处的，扶着岩石制作而成的墙壁，明显是喝的有些微醺，摇摇晃晃挪步而下的盖文，脸上挂着一种喝了酒飘飘然才会有的笑容；即便是走路有些摇晃，但是这个男子还要装出一副自己没有喝醉的样子，900对于他的一切太过于熟悉了。他夸张的戴着一副反着青蓝色光芒的墨镜，即便是会如此，900能感觉到盖文感知到了自己的视线。

他的视线在这个翻滚着热浪的天气里，如同一支冰冷的利刃一般赤裸裸的，不加任何掩饰的穿入盖文的身体，他对这种猎食动物的眼神再熟悉不过了。下意识的，他脑海里的酒精就被一洗干净，扭头朝着肉食动物的方向望去，看到了在一群穿着比基尼女人之间形成突兀对比的900。

很明显的是，900的反应素质能力更胜一筹。他在盖文还没有反应过来的时候，就开始朝着盖文的方向大步的走；如同被层层叠叠的藤蔓缠住了脚一样，拉扯着盖文不能动弹，只能留在原地；那双熟悉的 眼睛死死的锁在了盖文的身上，似乎生怕下一秒这个男子会突然消失一般。

想要再次抬手跟这个塑料混蛋打个招呼，可是盖文惊讶的发现自己压根举不起自己的手，他就像是一个被提线操控着的木偶，只能呆滞的等待着900一步又一步的靠近。900着实想不明白为什么这十年之间，盖文为何可以做的如此绝对让他没有任何弥补的机会。再一次的重逢居然挑在了他与汉密尔顿小姐的订婚日，有一种被戏谑的愤怒感油然而生，可是他却又抑制不住内心的欣喜，如同冒泡的香槟酒一般，迫不及待冲破瓶塞翻滚而出，压抑不住的喜悦浮现在了他淡淡的嘴角之上。

然而紧张且未知的重逢被900的一个踩空落水给打破了，被冻住了一般的盖文看到900突然消失在自己的视线的同时伴随着一声巨大的水花声，完全是下意识的发出了一声巨大的笑声；周围的人都在责怪着这名不看路的男子，他们抹着脸上被溅到的水花，900精致且昂贵的衣服此时就是一些吸收了过多水的，惨兮兮的布料，梳理的一丝不苟的头发也被扰乱。

他从水池的边缘快速的站起了身，看到了从泳池附近大摇大摆走过来的盖文。900拧了一下自己衣服下摆的水，强装着淡然的望着面前面部带笑的男子。盖文朝着他夸张的吹了一个口哨，然后犹豫了两秒，还是将自己的墨镜给摘了下来，露出了那双宛若春水悠然的眼睛，“好久不见，蠢货。”

“好久不见，李德警探。”900怀念这个称呼的发音，嘴唇微微触碰在一起迸发出那个尾声，面前盖文含笑的模样让他感觉时光好似倒流了，不过现在可能早已物是人非了。“蠢货，谁会在这个地方还穿西装。操，除了你我还真的想不出来谁会这么做。”盖文带着调侃意味的说道，他将墨镜随便的挂在了衣领附近，笑起来的时候900能看到那两颗明显且透露出狡黠光芒的虎牙。

“那请问，李德警探你现在应该是直接大笑呢，还是先拍张照再笑呢？”900说着两人才懂得，十多年前的冷笑或。听到这句话的盖文微微抿了下嘴唇，他感觉到自己的面部似乎有些过度的夸张，可是依旧保持着标志性的笑容。他夸张的叹了口气，感觉像是一笑声卡在喉咙那般，“该死的，你他妈还不脱下吗？你是脑子进水直接死机了吗？RK-900？”

没有多余的话语，他们两人之间心照不宣，900扯动了嘴角露出了好几个笑容之后就将外面湿的透彻的衣服给脱了下来，随意的搭在了一旁的太阳椅上。“你，来这里干什么？据我所知，DPD派遣你跨国外巡的可能性几乎为零。”

“得了吧，我就是过来转转。没想到这么背，我可能上辈子真的是做了什么丧心病狂的事情才这么折磨我。”盖文耸了耸肩膀，就像是以前他们两人之间讨论这件衣服好不好看一样。

“噢，那真的是太巧了。”900将手表给摘了下来，湿透了的表带黏糊在皮肤上不太好受。盖文的眉毛微微上挑，像是不经意瞄到一般多看了那块眼熟的手表几眼，在900注意到之前再次换回了不屑一顾的表情。“那，你最近过得还好吗？”

“好的你妈的都不敢相信。”熟悉的回答。

“你不反问我一下我最近过得怎么样？”

“啊哦，看来有个家伙已经忘记我是一个十足的Motherfucker的事实了。”

“你居然这次没有在前面加’surprise’？”

“傻b，说这个单词的时候也得要看看语境。你不会真他妈的觉得我一定会这么说的吧？”

“你之前每次都会这么说。不管任何场合都是这样。”

“噢噢，STOP，贱人。又想和我吵架了？嗯哼，我告诉你，没门。”

“我并不觉得在这个方面你的逻辑性会随着时间的递增而递增。我倒是觉得它成反比。”

“嘿，我想了一下，我觉得你他妈的是不是想念我把枪抵在你脑门上的滋味了？我很乐意这么做，混蛋。”

“甜心！”突然一声叫唤打破了两个人带笑的斗嘴，900和盖文像是约好了一样，不约而同的微微侧身看向水上通道上的那名女子。后者穿着红色的比基尼，手里拿着一杯加了雪糕的饮料，脑袋上顶着一个摇摇欲坠的草帽，另外一只手正在朝着900大大的打招呼。

“噢嘿，你怎么在这？”等到汉密尔顿小姐终于来到现场的时候，她控制不住自己愤怒且疑惑地声调直接质问着不久前才见到的男子。盖文耸了耸肩膀表示我在这里关你屁事，紧接着女子再次转过身惊讶的望着900，似乎她那双眼睛里完全没有注意到900此时狼狈的模样，瞧瞧他的头发还在滴水，“我的老天，你是认识这个人吗？我真的不敢相信？！”

“嗨，艾米丽。”听到呼唤，汉密尔顿小姐转到了右边，看到了一名女孩朝着她微笑。当然知道这个人是谁，这个可恨的小家伙就是不久后自己的继女。汉密尔顿小姐不知道她从哪里冒出来的，但是还是扯了扯嘴角，随手打了一个招呼，“嘿。”

“嗨，艾米丽。”这次的声音是从左边传来，疑惑地汉密尔顿小姐将脑袋转过左边，看到了另外一张熟悉的脸。她不耐烦的再次打了声招呼，突然似乎发现了什么不对劲的地方，再次扭头看了看左右两边，发现是两张几乎一模一样的脸正在带着恶作剧成功的笑意望着她。

“我的天啊？！”可怜的汉密尔顿小姐以为自己遇到了鬼，她被惊吓到差点手中的饮料都拿不稳了。两个几乎长得一模一样的噩梦正在朝着她甜美的笑着，多洛莉丝眨了眨眼，露出了一个邪邪的笑容，“嗨，好久不见啊，老女人。”

“多洛莉丝。”900制止了这位女孩接下来的恶言恶语，多洛莉丝无所谓的耸了耸肩紧接着跑到了盖文的旁边。而德洛丽丝则是吹了一声悠长的，杂糅着不屑意味的口哨从汉密尔顿小姐身边路过，这声口哨让盖文惊讶的挑起了一边的眉毛表示赞许，显然他没有看到900的表情。

紧接着德洛丽丝也回到了盖文的身边。一左一右的女孩拉着盖文的手。汉密尔顿小姐一手轻轻地放在自己的心脏上，那涂了艳红色指甲油的手指指了指盖文，又指了指两个笑着的女孩，说道，“你们……认识？”

“因为他是她们的父亲。”900淡淡的说道，他眼睛没有从盖文的身上移开过。

“是的，我们的——”女孩们兴奋的，就像是登上新大陆的拿破仑一般，“我们的另外一个父亲。”

“你们最糟糕的混蛋父亲。”盖文补充了一句，成功的逗笑了两位天使还有旁边的900。汉密尔顿小姐惊讶的深呼吸了好几次，把内心的翻涌的想法给深深地压了下去。她现在终于明白了，原来自己刚开始让私家侦探调查900“前妻”的方向压根就是错误的，因为不是“她”而是“他”。

“所以……你邀请他来参加我们的订婚？”汉密尔顿小姐找回了自己，故意加重话语里“我们的”这三个字，并且重新站直了身体挺直了腰板，在盖文一声轻笑之中牵上了900的手臂，亲昵的靠在了他的身上，这个时候她好像终于意识到他全身湿透。

多洛莉丝拉了拉盖文的手，而这位父亲也看到了另外一名女儿眼里的不甘，她们在用眼神告诉着盖文不能败下阵来。但是盖文望了一眼900，突然感觉到疲惫感以及挫败感袭来，他耸了耸肩膀，从衣领上抽出了刚刚挂上去的墨镜，随意地带了回去，“我只是踩到了狗屎来到了这里。说真的，小姐。”

“啊哦，小姐？我觉得你还是预备着叫我卡姆斯基夫人比较好。”说道这句话的时候，900扭过头看了一眼这名扯高气昂的女人，最后再次面无表情的转了回去，那双冷色的眼睛关心的望了下带笑的男子。后者发出了大笑，笑的腰都弯了下来，“好的吧，都听你的，卡——姆斯基夫人。老天爷，这是我听过最好笑的笑话了。你知道吗，不久前来我们警局里报案的一名患有终极臆想症的傻瓜也是这么说话的。”

“盖文。”900终于说话了，但是他这声称呼不像是单方面维护自己未婚妻的怒喝，亦或是一种责备，它听起来更像是恋人之间的打闹。盖文笑声在汉密尔顿小姐脸青一阵白一阵结束了，两名女孩很自觉地挽上了盖文的手臂，微微的抬眼不屑的望着她。

“好了，闹剧要下场了，小姐。我们先走了，放心，我们只是来旅游的而已。别觉得全世界都知道你——的订婚仪式一样。噢，我都忘了，钻戒是个好东西。但是，要看它配不配得上。”说完之后他朝着汉密尔顿小姐做了一个wink，扭头小声的朝着女孩们说，“你们哪个小混蛋想吃雪糕？”在女孩们的尖叫和蹦跳中离开了两人的视线。

“真的是！”汉密尔顿小姐将草帽给扯了下来，狠狠地丢在了地上，宣泄着自己的怒气。更可恨的是她的未婚夫居然没有站出来给她说任何一句话，与其说他是中立还不如说是单方面的偏袒到了盖文那边。用力的踩了两下似乎还不解气，正想要泪眼婆姿的抱着自己心爱的未婚夫诉说下自己的苦难，扭头发现900已经被莫名其妙出现的康纳给叫走了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家对这篇文和这对cp的一路支持，很高兴能遇到你们所有人。  
> 这篇文本来只是想随便写写得，但是却发现大家很喜欢它。  
> 我就一直写了下去，越写越多，越写越长。
> 
> 到最后这篇文一共有差不多7.8w字。  
> 本来是作为本子里的章节出现的。
> 
> 可惜的是因为某些原因这个本子只能和大家说再见了。  
> 真的很高兴认识你们，我们下一个坑再见吧。
> 
> （不是，你是不是还有文没写完（x

PART-8

 

”你们要去哪里？“汉密尔顿小姐手里拿着一杯精致调配的饮料慵懒的趴在了栏杆上，微微挑起自己的墨镜疑惑地望着忙里忙外的人。德洛丽丝和多洛莉丝正在踮起脚尖想要将背上重重的登山包给扔到越野车上，并且笑容根本就控制不住的挂在脸上，正在嬉戏打闹着。

坐在驾驶位的900走了出来，帮后面的女孩们将包给打理好，两个女孩已经迫不及待的，如同小鸟一般叽叽喳喳的回复着好奇的女子，“我们要去完成家庭作业里的越野项目啦！和爸爸们一起，有臭老爸还有盖文！””嘻嘻，我们要去起码三天哦，真的是太期待了！“

“噢？你们四个人去？”汉密尔顿小姐挑起了一边的眉毛，尤其是听到里面没有自己的名字的时候怒气就写在了脸上，900刚想跟其解释些什么的时候，盖文就出现在汉密尔顿小姐的身后。女孩们发现了这一点，兴奋地脸都红了，跟盖文挥舞着双手大声问候着早上好，连900也微微的弯了下嘴角朝着盖文笑道。

“那么早走吗？”盖文打了个呵欠，他随意穿着一件宽大的T恤还有一条短裤，脚上踩着一双洞洞鞋。他睡眼惺忪的笑了一下，刚刚起床的他还没有去洗漱。多洛莉丝蹦跳着，像是抱怨的说道，“盖文！你怎么还不快点去洗漱！我们就要走了！”

德洛丽丝感觉到有些不对，她有些紧张的扯了扯自己姐妹的衣服，示意着让这个过分兴奋的家伙冷静一下。现在楼梯上的盖文和汉密尔顿小姐形成了鲜明的对比，汉密尔顿小姐就像是看下等人一般嫌恶的上下打量了这名男子，没打发胶的盖文看起来没有日常的凶狠，“我提议，把汉密尔顿小姐带上。”

“噢是的，我喜欢自然。这次我能去接近自然了，这感觉真好。”汉密尔顿小姐接腔说道，撩了一下掉落下来的金发，“还能跟你们一起去，培养一下感情。噢天啊，美好的家庭旅游，是吗？我在梦里期待了这一温馨的画面许久了，女孩们。”

“哈为什么？”两个女孩就像是霜打的白菜一般发出了哀嚎，她们向900投去了求救的眼光，想要900义正言辞的拒绝盖文这个“无理取闹”的要求。原本乌云密布的汉密尔顿小姐立刻就笑了起来，女人的心真的是难猜测，观察到这一点的盖文和900内心不约而同的想到。

“盖文做的决定就听着吧，女孩们。”900低声的对这两位小天使说道，德洛丽丝站了出来就像是控诉犯人一般的说道，“你这个是偏心和包庇！”多洛莉丝也装模作样的说道，“哇，你这个臭老爸怎么可以这样！置他人生死于身外！”

“她们下个星期开始就要成为你的继女了，艾米丽。”盖文望了眼下面对900实施“拳打脚踢”政策的女儿们，微微笑着说道，“我觉得这是一个非常好的时机去好好的跟她们相处相识一下，认识一下这两位小天使真的是最美好的经历。？艾米丽？”扭头发现本来在旁边的汉密尔顿小姐已经不见了，却在话音刚落的瞬间她穿着一身运动装出来了。

这不是越野的装扮，倒不如说是泡健身房的。盖文叹了口气，她这么一去可能是要去喂蚊虫的，汉密尔顿小姐扶着脸上的墨镜背着一个真皮包包慢慢的走下了楼梯，在女孩的大眼瞪小眼之中骄傲地将包放在了后面。盖文做了一个拜拜的姿势准备要进房去，而女孩们和汉密尔顿小姐就不干了，“盖文，你不去吗？”

“我不去啊，我去了你们的车肯定要爆炸了。”男子轻松地耸了耸肩，德洛丽丝和多洛莉丝疯狂的在用小眼神交流，微微嘟起的嘴充分的告诉盖文她们十分不满意这个决定。而汉密尔顿小姐也有些尴尬的想要从后尾箱拿回自己的包包，“呃，其实怎么说，我对自然其实也不是那么向往，呃……”

“去吧，别再给我搞鬼了，多洛莉丝和德洛丽丝？”盖文将声音微微提了几个度，这是不允许讨价还价的声调。两个女孩耷拉在脑袋，就像是做错了事情一般极其不情愿的拉开了车门坐了上去。坐上车之后还要拉下玻璃窗，可怜兮兮的两张脸依旧死死地盯着盖文，似乎在寻求最后的机会。

“别让他们等你太久，艾米丽。家庭出游，加油。”既然话都这么说了，汉密尔顿小姐决定硬着头皮上了，天知道这两个披着羊皮的狼要做些什么。她犹豫了一下最后艰难地扯出了一个笑容，跟盖文做了一个再见的手势，拉开了副驾驶的门坐了上去。

“再见，宝贝们！”盖文朝着开走的越野车说道，目送着他们渐渐地消失在自己的眼中，他确定这一次的野营肯定会是鸡飞狗跳不让汉密尔顿小姐好过的。这时汉克打着呵欠走到了盖文的身后，眯着眼睛望着那辆快要不见了的越野车，像是调侃一般说道，“我宁愿不要十年的工资也想要看她爬山的样子。”

“我也是，好戏要上演了。”

 

 

“快跟上，德洛丽丝！”多洛莉丝从一个岩石上跳了下来，招呼着在队列中排名第二的德洛丽丝。德洛丽丝笑着翻过一个石头也跳了下去，身后900紧随着两位蹦蹦跳跳的女孩，山里的空气特别好，没浪费开车好几个小时。而远远地，还在小山丘上面的汉密尔顿小姐正在尝试着用脚去抵达下一个重心的支撑点。

“噢，我看到湖了！”德洛丽丝下来之后就拉着多洛莉丝踮起脚尖往前眺望，两人身上背着与身高不相符的野营攀爬包，900揉了揉她们有些凌乱的头发，他的身上不仅仅背着自己份的睡袋，还有一个汉密尔顿小姐的。而汉密尔顿小姐仅仅背着一个水壶和一个包包，就已经快喘不上气了。

“噢，我不行了，我最讨厌大自然了。”后面出来了熟悉的抱怨声，两个女孩就像是没听到这故意的抱怨一般，正准备着往下面继续攀爬。900扭头一看就发现汉密尔顿小姐已经找到了适当的位置坐了下来，“休息一下，多洛莉丝和德洛丽丝。”

“哈？又休息吗？那我们可能得明年才到湖边了。”多洛莉丝听到这句话之后立刻转过身，双手叉腰不满的看着坐着的汉密尔顿小姐，后者就像是打了胜仗一样微微昂着脑袋望着下面的两位女孩。她感觉自己有900撑腰所以才如此的有恃无恐。

德洛丽丝也转过了身子，微微揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，冷静的声音与900如出一辙，“我不想打断你们，但是不得不提醒一下。我们已经中途无用的休息了47次，每次平均时长5分钟6秒7，如果我们充分的利用好这些时间，我们现在已经到了湖边烤着鱼了。”

“还不是有些女人啊，自己没有能力还要死命的跟过来，自己是什么样子心里一点b数都没有。”多洛莉丝笑了起来，随即900的一个眼神示意这两个看热闹不嫌事大的女孩赶快闭上嘴巴。这一路可谓是鸡飞狗跳，完全超过了900的计算和掌控范围。

汉密尔顿小姐喘着气揉着自己的小腿瞪着两个捂嘴偷笑的女孩，900拍了拍后者的后背，“你要去哪里？！”汉密尔顿小姐大声呼唤道，她可不想要单独跟这两个明显偏袒盖文的家伙待在一块，900微微扭过脑袋说道，“我先下去侦查一下哪条路更近一点。你们在这里休息一下，我很快就回来。”

“我们也要跟着去！”两个女孩也不干了，900从开车离开宅邸的那一瞬间就预见了这一幕，若是跟盖文一起来可能就没有那么多的麻烦了。他扯出了一个微笑，尽量的去安慰三名火药味浓重的人，“多洛莉丝和德洛丽丝，你们两个留下来照顾艾米丽，我最多就去十分钟。好吗？答应我。”

“好……吧……”德洛丽丝拉长了声调回复900，光是从音调他们每个人都听得出来其中的不耐烦以及厌恶。900最后确认了一下就消失在丛林里，德洛丽丝和多洛莉丝相望了一眼，决定也坐在汉密尔顿小姐附近，听听她有什么“金句”要说。

“我跟你们发誓，你们两个婊子养的。”汉密尔顿小姐憋屈了大半天终于有这么个机会发泄下，她恶狠狠的对着两名女孩如此说道，多洛莉丝耸了耸肩膀决定无视她所说的屁话，而德洛丽丝选择整理自己的包裹不理会；有时候愤怒的女人会忘记名为“逻辑”的好东西。

“你们要是在捉弄我一次，我告诉你们，”说这句话的时候故意将无名指上那颗硕大的钻戒调整到了最好的角度，分明是在炫耀自己跟900是未来夫妻的关系，“我肯定不会让你们好过的，我说到做到。以我们汉密尔顿家族的荣耀起誓。”

然而只要仔细一观察，就会发现这两名女孩压根就没有听她说话。德洛丽丝笑的眼睛就要眯起来了，她看着多洛莉丝往汉密尔顿小姐随手放在一旁的包包里塞了很多大块的石头，正在激情发表演说的汉密尔顿小姐压根就没有注意到这一点。多洛莉丝面不改色的将拉链拉上了，将包包放回了原位。

“现在你们让我开心的话，说不定婚后我会让你们的日子好过那么一点，女孩们。”汉密尔顿小姐很满意自己刚刚那一番言论，微微昂起了自己的脑袋，“现在，将我的水拿过来。我快要渴死了。”德洛丽丝刚想伸手去拿她的水杯的时候，发现多洛莉丝已经抢先一步了，并且贴心的给她加了点“装饰”。

这是一只无辜的，纯属路过的小蜥蜴。它的脚被汉密尔顿小姐水杯外面繁琐的装饰给卡住了，德洛丽丝笑的快要合不拢嘴了，而多洛莉丝此时此刻表现出了她高超的演技，淡定的将水杯递过去给汉密尔顿小姐。后者很满意这种养尊处优的对待方式，优雅的接过了水杯，拧开了瓶盖，送到自己的嘴边。

然而当她干燥的口腔接触到甘甜的水的那一刹那，她跟匍匐在水杯外壳的蜥蜴帅哥对视了。小蜥蜴睁大了自己无辜的大眼睛望着汉密尔顿小姐，而汉密尔顿小姐因为惊吓不断地收缩瞳孔。意识到什么不对劲的那一刹那就边高声尖叫着边将水杯给扔了出去，可怜的蜥蜴连带着水杯掉到了德洛丽丝的怀里。

汉密尔顿小姐一边呸着舌头边用手胡乱的抓着脸，似乎她刚刚是跟蜥蜴进行了法式舌吻一般。混乱之中她没有注意到德洛丽丝悄悄地将那只可怜巴巴的蜥蜴给偷偷的放在了她的脑袋上，多洛莉丝终于忍不住噗嗤的一声笑了出来。

可怜的女士瞬间爆发了，她在两位女孩惊讶的眼神之中站了起来，拍了拍自己的手，刚好她们就看到了听到尖叫声而赶回来的900，还没有等900询问发生什么的时候，多洛莉丝和德洛丽丝先入为主，背上了自己的包蹦蹦跳跳的走到了900的身旁，“看来你找到了耶，你看汉密尔顿小姐都休息好了，我们走吧。”

900将信将疑的看着两个女孩，又看了看弯腰准备背上包包的汉密尔顿小姐，“我走前面，下面的路不太好走。你们两个走中间，艾米丽你走最后，没问题吧？”德洛丽丝小声的嘟哝了一声，“她不都一直走在最后面吗？如果是盖文的话，我感觉他能直接抢在最前面。”这句话成功逗笑了多洛莉丝。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，汉密尔顿小姐感觉到自己的包变重了。在其他三人无声的眼神催促之下，她也不好意思拖延太久，怎么说，这一次外出野营在某种意义上是她和两位女孩的较量。好胜且愚蠢的女人不愿意这么甘拜下风，她狠狠地甩上了包包快步跟上了两名女孩。

“亲爱的，你的头发上好像有个东西。”多洛莉丝“好心”的提醒道。

“也许是刚刚喝水的时候不小心甩上去的吧，谁知道？”德洛丽丝也“关切”的说道，紧接着两人继续说说笑笑紧随着900，后者无奈的看了她们两个一眼，他当然知道发生了什么，以及接下来要发生什么。但是不知道为何他选择无视这件事。

果不其然，走了没几步之后就听到后面传来爆炸的尖叫声。穿透力十足吓得周围的鸟都扑腾的飞起，多洛莉丝捂住了自己的耳朵，“天，我觉得她没去做防暴警员真的是可惜了。超声波驱走暴力分子真的是十分符合她。”

 

“恶，我不想吃这种鱼。”汉密尔顿小姐将手里的那串烤鱼给扔到了一边，正在啃着鱼肉的多洛莉丝抬眼看了下900，发现后者并没有理会这个抱怨，继续为德洛丽丝烤着从湖里捕捉上来的鱼。盯着地板上那条可怜兮兮的，还冒着热气且沾着泥土的鱼，德洛丽丝一边的眉毛都挑起来了。

到了野营地点之后，这个女人就一直坐在旁边喊天喊地，拿着个手机这边拍拍，那里拍拍，就算是搭帐篷她也没有帮上任何的忙。帐篷搭好之后第一件事情就是换衣服，当然途中夹杂着一堆咒骂。晚饭当然什么也没帮忙上什么，一直嚷嚷着这里饿那里饿，最后烤好之后却又随便丢掉。

“真的吗？你们喜欢吃这种没有任何卫生保证的食物？你们真的太恶心了，这些低级的食物我一般都不入眼的。”自己不吃也就算了，开始指指点点。吃的满嘴油光的多洛莉丝不屑的瞄了她一眼，而旁边的德洛丽丝叹了口气，从自己的背包里拿出了一罐火腿罐头，汉密尔顿小姐的眼睛突然发光，伸出手想要接过去。

“诶诶，别动。”德洛丽丝将罐头给熟练地打开，给多洛莉丝的小碟子里分了一半，自己留了一半。盯着汉密尔顿小姐饥饿的模样，德洛丽丝歪了歪脑袋，“你没有带罐头来吃吗？不好意思，我们的罐头是掂量好的。你总不能让我和多洛莉丝饿着肚子，把这个给你吃吧。”

“啊哦，看来某人的包里只装着化妆品。可惜咯，这边没有人看得到你的美貌。”多洛莉丝故意将火腿吃的香香的，汉密尔顿小姐瞪了她一眼，900注意到了但是直觉告诉他还是别参与这个战争比较好。他将手里刚刚烤好的鱼递给德洛丽丝之后，扭过头再次询问一句，“你真的不吃吗，艾米丽？”

“不吃！这种没有任何指标的食物吃了会让我皮肤加速衰老的。”汉密尔顿小姐抓了抓手上的蚊子包，紧接着又挤了点什么胡乱的涂在了上面。从坐下来开始，她就一直这里抓抓那里挠挠，活像是一猴子的转世。现在她又开始抓脖子，已经留下一大片红。

“老天，这里怎么这么多这些蚊虫，真是的，我当时就怎么答应过来了。”她继续抱怨着，不断地挤着涂抹着什么液体，900疑惑地转过来问道，“蚊虫？你涂的是什么？”汉密尔顿小姐抓了抓腿上的包，将手中的那一小瓶递给了900，900接过去之后闻了闻味道，半是无奈半是好笑的说道，“这是糖水，怪不得蚊虫会紧紧地跟着你。谁给你的？”

他瞬间就知道了。德洛丽丝和多洛莉丝瞬间将小脑袋给低了下去，就像是将脑袋埋在沙子里的鸵鸟一般用心对付着手中的食物，故意假装聊天像是没听到他们两人刚刚的对话。而汉密尔顿小姐则是死死的盯着她们两个，眼神活像是要把她们两个撕碎了，假若900不在现场的话，这个气急败坏的女人可能真的会站起来冲向这两个小女孩。

“我不吃了，我吃颗安眠药去睡觉了！”汉密尔顿小姐刷的一声站了起来，从篝火旁边离开，不再参与这温馨的野营家庭晚餐。900冷冷的瞄了一眼她，再低头看向两个好奇的女孩。后者吐了吐舌头，900也没再说什么，他当然知道女儿的心里想的都是什么。可惜的是，盖文·李德并没有跟过来。

 

夜半，远方传来几声鸟类的嘀咕声，嘟嘟哝哝。月亮似乎知道了今晚好戏的上演，故意将亮度调整到最大洋洋洒洒的落在了地上，即便没有电子灯光，但是一土一草还是看的十分清楚。伴随着帐篷拉链拉下的声音，伸出了两个小脑袋。

望了望四周，再看了看手机，上面显示的是凌晨的3：46，900和汉密尔顿小姐早已睡得死死的。现在正是实施的好时机，多洛莉丝和德洛丽丝轻声地迈出了帐篷，悄然来到了汉密尔顿小姐的那个帐篷。即便这个家伙没有带任何的野营用具，但是900还是多备了一套给她，然而这顶帐篷原本应该是留给盖文的，想到这里多洛莉丝就有点生气的拉开了拉链。

“你确定她吃了安眠药？”多洛莉丝望了望里面睡得死死的女人轻声地说道，她可不想这伟大的表演要中途被掐断。德洛丽丝已经扯上了垫子的右下角，朝多洛莉丝眨了眨眼，她漂亮的冷色瞳眸在月光之下闪烁着鬼魅一般的美丽，“我确定，因为是她让我给她送的水。”

“那就好，我们现在，开始吧！”两个女孩用力扯住汉密尔顿小姐身下的两个角，慢悠悠的将她从帐篷里拖出来，“噢，你瞧瞧她，又换了一套衣服。”德洛丽丝眯着眼说道，多洛莉丝现在才发现，她不再穿着晚饭时候的那一套黑色的优雅包臀裙，现在穿着的是蓝白条纹的长袖睡衣。

一只手搭在额头上，嘴巴微微张开睡得死死的，糟糕的姿势以及挂着口水的睡颜，现在的她在报纸媒体上风光靓丽的她差了十万八千里。拖到一半的时候，她砸吧了一下自己的嘴，吓到了两个“做贼”的小姑娘，一只手伸了起来，似乎潜意识知道了些什么危险，可是安眠药的药效太强了，她也只是叫了声900的名字末尾加了个甜心罢了，就再次以一种十分诡异的姿势睡了回去。

“吓死我了。”多洛莉丝吐了吐舌头，一旁的德洛丽丝点点脑袋表示不能再同意了。在两人齐心协力之下，汉密尔顿小姐连带着她的垫子距离湖边越来越近，最后她轻轻地浮在了水上。飘飘荡荡的水波就像是天然的摇篮一般，轻轻荡动着熟睡的女子，她一点都没意识到自己距离陆地越来越遥远。

“噢，谢天谢地，我快受不了她了，天知道她的呼噜声怎么可以这么大。”多洛莉丝插着腰望着床垫说道。

“天，她可真沉。”德洛丽丝将身上的土尘给拍掉了，“我们回去睡觉吧。”

 

 

清晨，湖面微冷。太阳慢慢的烘烤着这初醒的大地，湖面开始闪烁着如同油画一般层层叠叠的色彩。在油画中央幽幽飘荡着一张蓝色的充气垫子，上面躺着一名金发女子。鸟儿的嬉笑声轻轻唤醒了她，暖绒的阳光投射在脸上，这一切安静美好的就像是一副静态的画面。

她似乎还没有反应过来有什么不对劲，美好的夜晚带来的舒适余韵是悠长的。满意的蹭了蹭身旁的垫子，水流缓缓推动着垫子的声音就像是催眠曲一般让她再次昏昏欲睡。猛地惊醒，汉密尔顿小姐突然意识到自己的帐篷是故意搭在距离湖边最远的地方，哪里会有那么清脆而明晰的水声。

汉密尔顿小姐惊恐的睁开了眼睛，发现所有可怕的画面和她脑内刚刚浮现出来的如出一辙。她挣扎的从床垫上爬了起来，惊讶的望着无边的湖，不知道自己到底是历经了什么，也不知道自己随波逐流飘到了哪里，但是她有一点非常确认的，就是她一个人，孤零零的带着充气垫子来到了湖面之上。

当然，她咬牙切齿的从床垫上站了起来，还有一点就是，这件事的罪魁祸首肯定是那两个笑起来宛若天使一般的，恶心且糟糕的小鬼，盖文·李德忠诚的守护者。想到这里再加上之前在盖文那里吃瘪的怒火瞬间熊熊燃烧起来。冲动是魔鬼，这一点完全没有错。

一定要撕碎这两个混蛋。汉密尔顿小姐在站起来的那一瞬间就后悔了，平衡率极差的她难以在这种晃悠的垫子和波荡的水面上控制好一定的平衡，她胡乱的在半空中抓着不存在的东西，就像是一个故意逗人发笑的小丑一样蹦跶了好几声。在晃荡了好几圈准备跌入水里的时候，她竭尽全力的喊出了900的名字。

“Nines！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

就像是之前多洛莉丝说的那般，她不去做防暴警员真的是太可惜了。她的尖叫如同一支利剑划破了清晨的宁静，直直的穿入了900熟睡的大脑神经，让他瞬间爬了起来拉开了帐篷的拉链，探出个脑袋想要去看看汉密尔顿小姐发生了什么。刚探出脑袋发现不远处的，属于德洛丽丝与多洛莉丝的帐篷也拉开了，两个带着压抑不住的笑容的脑袋也一同探了出来。

900立刻就明白到底发生什么了。

 

 

回去之后就是雨天，倾盆大雨似乎在狠狠地冲刷着地面上的污秽。整个天都是黑沉沉，压抑的令人难以喘息，没有任何晨曦从厚密的乌云中探出。路易十四在暴雨和冷风的摧残下大多都低下了骄傲的脑袋，那些柔软且脆弱的花瓣被打落了一地。花园深处里的秋千被狂风吹得轻轻摇动起来，生锈的链条发出了吱呀吱呀的叫声，外面原本暖色调的一切被灰蒙蒙的色彩给一笔涂满了，糊弄的就像是地上未干的水泥。

两个女孩死死的抱在一块，她们的眼圈红的厉害，控制不住自己轻轻的抽泣声，她们轻轻的左右摇摆着身体，眨着自己那充盈着泪水的眼睛，不想要那如同窗外大雨一般的泪水沾湿对方的衣服。她们早知会有这么一天，会有这么一个时刻，但是来的总是让她们措手不及。无论怎么去努力，似乎都再也挽回不了那段已经破碎的爱情，盖文和900的爱情就像是拼图，被重新拆散的拼图，被暴力拆散的拼图。

掉落下来的零件有几个已经消失在名为时间的黑暗角落里，难以再探寻到，也难以拼凑成原来那般模样。他们的爱情就是这般仓促的在这场大雨里画上句号。德洛丽丝咬紧了自己的下嘴唇，眼泪不断地从眼角流落下来，而多洛莉丝已经是死死的抓住对方嚎啕大哭。

卡姆斯基一家人都站在这对姐妹的身后，伊利亚已经扯掉了腿上那愚蠢的石膏，他的脸色和身旁的人一样凝重，克洛伊也少有的没有保持她那淡淡的，浅浅的微笑。离别永远是令人难过的，他们选择将最后这点时间留给这两个女孩。

身边站着的是打理着行李箱的盖文，他没敢去看900，也没敢去看那哭的稀里哗啦的女孩们，他怕自己内心那根名为决心的弦在看到这般场景之后绷断，有些东西是强求不得的。盖文当然知道这一点，他想要和以往那样走的决裂，走的干脆，可是他没有这个本事了，也没有这个底气了。

他连转过身跟900说再见的勇气都没有，这几天跟900待在一块可以说是盖文这几年最快乐的事情，没有之一。虽然很短暂，但是却能让他刻骨铭心。他深呼吸一口气，想要开一个玩笑打破这个沉默且悲伤的场面，此时此刻德洛丽丝已经开始轮流跟卡姆斯基家族的人说再见，他们都紧紧地抱住了这个小小的女孩。

德洛丽丝和900抱在了一块，900蹲了下来，左手抱着多洛莉丝，右手抱着德洛丽丝。从这个角度，盖文难以看清楚微微低下脑袋的900是一副什么样的表情，他不敢猜测那双淡色的眼睛会糅杂着什么情愫，他兴许会讨厌自己途给卡姆斯基家族以及两位女孩增添多余的，不必要的回忆。盖文感觉到自己因为紧张而死死地抓住背包带的手发冷，冰的生疼。

多洛莉丝松开了900，一个跨步冲到了盖文的怀里。后者一把搂住了自己的女儿，她大声的哭泣着，嘴里断断续续的说着什么，盖文一边用手梳理着多洛莉丝的头发，一边轻轻地拍着她的后背，低声安抚着这位女孩。

只听见她断断续续的求着盖文不要走，一阵苦涩蔓延到嘴里，不可避免的想到了900，盖文死死地搂紧了这位女孩，下一次见到她可能是几个月后，也有可能是再一个十年。谁也说不准。

“走吧，德洛丽丝。”盖文轻声地说道，揉着眼睛的德洛丽丝从900的怀里走了出来，而多洛莉丝紧紧地拥抱了自己的姐妹最后一次，她们对望的时候眼泪又再次掉落下来。德洛丽丝一个跨步上前抓住了盖文的手，就像是下定决心一般不再去往后看，她乖巧的拿起了自己的行李箱，对盖文说道，“走吧，盖文，再不走飞机就要飞了。”

把握情绪的冷静以及稳妥，像极了她另外一个父亲。盖文感觉眼角酸涩，里面积累的泪水有那么一个瞬间就要决堤了。他背上了行李包，拉着行李箱带着德洛丽丝走了出去，外面的风夹杂着泥土以及青草的气味，不刺鼻但是却容易勾起他人温馨且甜蜜的回忆。德洛丽丝撑着一把巨大的伞，他们父女两人并排的走在这条小道上，旁边的路易十四轻轻地磨蹭着盖文的夹克，似乎想要挽留他。

没有人知道，盖文心里想到，900一辈子也不知道。十年前他走的时候也是这般的狼狈，走的也是这条蜿蜒曲折的小道，走的也是这般的彷徨以及迷茫。但是现在不一样了，德洛丽丝已经是他生命中另外一个支撑，她轻轻地挽住盖文的手臂，乖巧的女孩没有抬头看他，因为和十年前的一样，盖文的背影一直在默默的流泪。

 

 

“麻烦你照看相扑和doughnut了。”盖文跟赛门打了声招呼之后，牵着这明显变胖了的一猫一狗走回家里。doughnut亲昵的蹭着德洛丽丝，这才是它这几年朝夕相处的主人，虽然另外一个长得和她十分的相像，但是动物是不会骗人的。

一路上一猫一狗以及父女之间保持的是沉默，他们都需要一点时间去整理以及消化过去的那几天，再将其精心的封锁在自己的记忆宫殿里。两只动物似乎知道了什么一般，抬头如同眺望一般看着远方。

推开门，将行李也从车上搬运了下来。凭着多年的警探经验，盖文就觉得不对劲。房门前的毯子临走前不是这般倾斜，并且那放备用钥匙的花盆明显地人为摆弄痕迹。他摸了摸腰肢上别挂着的枪支，以防万一。而相扑和doughnut也竖起了耳朵，盖文继续观察着动物的表现，发现相扑并不是警惕的龇牙咧嘴，而是欢快的摇着尾巴，似乎里面是它的一位老熟人一般。

相扑用鼻子蹭着德洛丽丝，催促着这名小女生赶快打开房门，盖文感觉到疑惑。德洛丽丝也有种说不清楚的奇怪，doughnut支起了耳朵警惕的跳到了盖文的怀里，再顺势爬上了他的肩头上，他们僵直地站在了门口。德洛丽丝轻声地问道，“是不是汉克叔叔来看我们了，你看，相扑多么的高兴。”

“说不准。”盖文眨了眨眼，觉得这个理由勉强的过关。看着地板上泥泞的鞋印，这些混乱的脚印难以辨别出其他的东西，是从围墙旁一路蜿蜒到房门前。如果说是汉克，那有好几个点是说不通的，其中有一点非常明白，汉克是怎么轻巧的翻过盖文的围墙，并且不留下深深的坑印。

钥匙插入了门孔，轻轻地推开了房门。沙发上有一个人影侧躺着，电视放着无聊的电视剧，故意调小了的声音轻轻地响着，电视屏幕投放出来的光影轻轻的洒在了沙发上蜷缩成一团的人影。盖文轻轻地推开了德洛丽丝，意思她不要跟随着他，这个时候检查一下房间危险程度，不仅仅是一个警察该做的事情，更是一名父亲应尽的职责。

“！”德洛丽丝发现相扑已经挣脱开了，它欢快的从德洛丽丝的身边跑开了，似乎它有一个愉悦的目标，为了不让盖文担心，德洛丽丝没有选择叫出声。盖文慢慢的，如同阴影一般潜行到了沙发的附近，握住枪支的手在微微的发抖，他低声的，带着试探性意味的问道，“汉克？”

“盖文，你知道吗，坐直航的话可以缩短一半的航空时间。”从毛茸茸的灰色毯子里冒出来了一个熟悉的脑袋，盖文眨了眨眼以确保自己眼睛没有问题，他看到多洛莉丝的脸。女孩眨了眨眼，从毯子里坐了起来望着盖文，像是抱怨又像是撒娇一般说道，“你知道等了你多久了吗？我都困了，既然是花臭老爸的钱，干嘛不直接坐航空的头等直飞啊。”

因为我不想欠900太多所谓的情谊。盖文心里回答道，但是现在并不是说这个的时候。他将手里的手枪放了回去，哭笑不得的问道，“亲爱的，你怎么来这里了？你该不会是偷偷一个人背着900跑过来的吧，如果是这样我得送你回去一趟了。”

“不是的，盖文。其实我想告诉你，我和臭老爸在你们转身走入大雨的那一刹那，望着你们的背影，我们才知道你们两个我们不能再放手一次了，我们应该正视过去，放下所有的一切，坦然的面对。所以，我们就来到这里找你了，怎么样，是不是很惊喜？”

“嘿，宝贝，你刚刚说的是，’我们’？”

“是的，我们。”身后传来了熟悉的声音，盖文吓得一个激灵差点就跳了起来，900握住了他的手让他安稳了下来。900的身旁围着是不断吐着舌头的，快乐摇着尾巴的相扑，这只属于汉克的大狗狗也是见证盖文和900爱情开始到婚姻决裂的家伙，它许久没见到900，却依旧深刻的记住属于900的气味。

“呃？他妈的我没搞明白？”盖文感觉自己有点宕机，他看着德洛丽丝尖叫了一声愉悦的跑到了沙发上跟多洛莉丝抱在了一块，而现在900已经紧紧地抱住了他，力度之大似乎害怕盖文下一秒再次离开他的视线里一般。盖文拍了拍900，安抚了一下这只和以前一样脾性的大块头，鼻头一酸，“嘿，烤面包机，你的未婚妻咋办啊？他妈的我是不是要上各大娱乐版块了？”

“她咆哮着，将那枚戒指给丢到我的怀里了。”900搂住许久未拥的人，他微微低下自己的身子将脑袋搁在了盖文的肩膀上，感受着阔别许久的温度，轻嗅着盖文身上的味道，一如既往地，淡淡的柠檬薄荷糖的香味。盖文笑了起来，他似乎看到了汉密尔顿小姐气急败坏的样子。

900松开了盖文，而他的手依旧搭在盖文的肩膀上，他真的是吓坏了。盖文心里想到，而900那双眼睛深深地将盖文给融进去，他慢慢的说道，“盖文，我逃避了十年，但是最后我发现，我依旧没有办法逃离你。”他将右手从盖文的左肩上移开，给盖文瞧了瞧无名指上面的戒指，盖文一眼就认出了这是当年他们结婚时候佩戴着的戒指。

“我爱你，盖文。我想剩下的时光真真实实的跟你一直走下去。”这句话一瞬间让盖文把控不住自己的眼泪，可矛盾的，他却控制不住自己上扬的嘴角。眼眶红的可怕，他用手掌野蛮的抹去泪水，嘴里不断地骂着900这个人是天大的傻逼以及蠢蛋。

900静静地望着盖文，等待他的爱人情绪的平稳，直到后者将项链扯了出来，他才知道需要平复情绪的人应该是他。盖文将项链给解开了，让那一直伴随在自己胸前的戒指重新回到左手无名指上面。900凑上前去，他的鼻子轻轻地顶弄着盖文的鼻子，这是他们以前最喜欢玩的幼稚游戏，“你不是说你早就扔了吗？”

“我说你咋就那么多屁话。”盖文脸瞬间炸红了，他翻了一个白眼急促的说完这句话就踮起脚尖，搂住了900的脖颈和他紧紧地拥吻在一起。而900愣了那么一秒就环上了盖文的腰肢，不断的加深着这个吻，让盖文压根没有还力以及斗嘴的可能。

在一旁一直看着两人的德洛丽丝和多洛莉丝不断地捂着嘴互相笑着，她们一会看看对方，一会看着拥吻着的两位。doughnut疑惑地跳到了德洛丽丝的怀里，尾巴无聊的打着多洛莉丝的手臂，并不知道自己的铲屎官怎么就和别人好上了。而相扑则是乖巧的跑回到多洛莉丝和德洛丽丝中间，吐着舌头欣喜地望着盖文和900.

END


End file.
